Second Chances
by kkimberly49
Summary: Fitz & Olivia dated in college. Fitz choose Olivia, but she still walked away. A scandal happens that allows them a second chance. Enjoy the couple fight the odds and grabbed onto their second chance.
1. The Past Meets the Present

Olivia was sitting at home when a knock on the door startled her. She was even more shocked to see Secret Service on the other end.

The gentlemen escorted her to the White House. The last person she wanted to see right now was her ex-fiancee, and the current President of the United States for another two months.

His soon-to-be ex-wife Mellie Grant had caused a scandal that his re-election campaign could not overcome.

Mellie had more affairs than even Fitz was aware of. When the story leaked Mellie swore to him that it was a lie. She later changed her story to say that it wasn't as horrible as the media made it sound. Fitz let it go and informed Mellie he believed her when he actually hired an investigator to get to the bottom of it.

He wanted to know everything Mellie had been up to. He should have never married her, but after Olivia left him he was lost. He had no purpose so he followed through with his dad's dream of him being President. Truthfully he hated every moment that he had been in this prison. People want change, but when he tried it was always a whole lot of bickering. Everyone out for themselves. He wasn't upset in the least that he wasn't going to stay here another four years.

The information that he received blew him out of the water. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. He had Secret Service pick up both Mellie &amp; Olivia.

He didn't usually pray, but he did today because if they confirmed what he read then God would be the only one that could keep his emotions in check.

Mellie came in and she could tell by the look on her husband's face that he was mad, and she had to tread carefully.

Fitz looked up, _"Sit down Mellie. I am waiting on one more person and then we will get started. I want to warn you ahead of time that I am one fuse away from blowing up so keep that in mind when you open your mouth."_

Mellie was stunned quiet. He had never spoken to her in that manner, and she knew he meant business so she nodded.

A few minutes later Olivia walked through the door, and Mellie was beyond confused. Something was up.

Fitz &amp; Olivia dated all through college and law school. They were engaged to be marriage. Fitz's dad threaten to cut him off if he stayed with Olivia. He chose Olivia. They were starting to plan their wedding. He came home one day and Olivia broke up with him. She said they would never work. Too many things stacked against them, and she disappeared. When he became President he found out that she lived in D.C. At the time she was working for a prestigious law firm and dating Senator Edison Davis. Over the last four years they had barely said two words to each other.

Olivia missed Fitz every minute of every day. Fitz missed Olivia but the pain she caused him was something he didn't think he could overcome until recently with the help of a therapist.

Fitz looked up, "_Mrs. Davis thank you for coming."_

_"Sure but my last name is Pope. I never took his last name and our marriage was annulled."_

Fitz nodded._ "Let's get started!"_

_"Olivia I'll start with you."_

Olivia looked up at him confused, "_All I want is a yes or no answer. Did Mellie &amp; my dad blackmail you. Threaten to expose your cutting and depression after your mom died."_

Olivia answered yes

_"Did you abort our baby after you broke up with me?"_

Olivia felt all the air in the room leave, but she answered him _"Yes"_

_"Did Mellie arrange for a doctor to perform the procedure and stayed with you to ensure you wouldn't contact me and you had the procedure done?"_

Olivia answered yes

_"Final question were you paid a million dollars to stay away from me?"_

"_They tried, but I returned the check."_

Fitz looked at her, "_Thank you for being honest."_

Fitz looked at Mellie. Mellie now knew that Fitz never believed her when it came to her having the affairs. He pulled one over her. He had hired a private investigator.

Fitz came around his desk. Mellie was expecting him to yell and curse. None of that came out of his mouth.

_"You know Mellie the fact that I married you when I knew how much of a disgusting human being you are is on me. I was so lonely without Olivia, and instead of continuing to live my life I gave in. I can not thank you enough for opening your legs up, and allowing the world to catch on. Thank you for giving me a reason to get out of this marriage leaving you virtually penniless. Well not really because my dad took care of you. I even understand why the children have no respect for me. Other than you allowing them to do whatever they want they aren't mine. Jerry is my brother, Karen is Andrew's daughter, and I lied to the public knowing Teddy couldn't be mine considering we haven't slept together in almost 2 1/2 years. You also didn't do a good job hiding the money my dad left you. I am glad that it is a decent amount, because I am paying you exactly what the pre-nup says $250,000. All the property and cars will remain in my possession. You and the kids have been moved to Blair House. You have two weeks to find somewhere for all of you. Since the kids can't stand me as I hear so often this should be good news for them. I've already announced we are getting a divorce. If you want this scandal to die then you will sign the papers and walk away quietly. If I hear you breathe the wrong way I will bury you. You can go. All your things are already at Blair House. You are restricted from the White House unless I okay it first. Don't test me Mellie. I allowed you to think I was a follower. I never was I am the Leader of the Free world. You don't get this job by a fluke. If you want to test me go ahead, but I promise I am going nuclear."_

Mellie rushed out the room leaving Fitz and Olivia. Olivia finally wrapped her head around everything that she just heard. He got the answers he needed. Now it was time for her to go. She was leaving D.C. She wanted to start over.

She got up to leave and she heard Fitz, "_Why did you end your marriage? I know it wasn't him."_

_"I never wanted to marry him. He made me feel like I owed him. He caught me at a vulnerable moment. I was sick of his emotional abuse. I took it because I felt like I deserved it after what I did to you."_

_"Do you care about me at all Olivia?"_

Olivia turned around, _"Fitz, not only do I care about you I still love you. That never changed. You chose me. That should have been enough, but I couldn't get out of my head. With your dad and Mellie I gave in. I can't justify it. I'm not going to try to. I am sorry for my part of the pain I caused you."_

_"If you could have your way what would you want?"_

_"A second chance. A chance to be with the only man who I ever loved. To be happy for once in my life."_

_"Will you go to therapy with me? Can we sit down and talk to someone, and see if we can find a way to move forward? I promise it will be private. I only have two months left in office. That is enough time with the therapist to see if we have anything left to rebuild."_

Olivia nodded, "_I was planning on leaving, but I owe it to both of us so yes I will see the therapist with you."_

_"Where are you going if you were leaving?"_

"_Actually I was going to go to Europe like we always talked about. Now seem like the perfect time. I thought it would give me a new lease on life. I'll get a hotel since my apartment is already rented out."_

Fitz went over and grabbed some keys,_ "Here are the keys to my condo in Georgetown. I have only stayed there a handful of times, but the cleaning lady comes in once a week to clean it. Secret Service can take you by your apartment to get your things."_

Olivia smiled, "_That sounds good Fitz. I appreciate it."_

_"No problem Livvie!"_

Olivia gasped and tears started to fall. She never thought she would hear him call her that again. It was a feeling that she couldn't describe.

Fitz went over and hugged Olivia. Both of them sighed at the same time. They pulled apart but Fitz kept her hand in his.

_"I have spent so long being angry, and I'm tired. I married a woman just so I wouldn't be lonely. We had children together so I thought. The one person who I loved left me. Time has allowed me to let the anger go. I can't hate you anymore. I can't be mad at you anymore. When I got the report back and read everything I was able to let a lot go. I still love you, and I believe that we have a chance. It is worth fighting for."_

_"I love you too Fitz. I am sorry. I hope we can heal together. Even if we can't I am just glad to know that you are in a better place. Any woman would be lucky to have you. Don't let my or Mellie's stupidity stand in your way. I know how much having children meant to you. I am sorry that you don't have any because of us. You still have time."_

Fitz nodded.

**A/N-I had this story and decided to go ahead and put it out there. I'll wait to hear from you to see if I should post more of this story.**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Fitz had called his therapist Terry about counseling him and Olivia. Terry wanted to talk to Olivia first before agreeing. Fitz gave her Olivia's number.

Terry immediately called Olivia and explained who she was. Terry wanted to feel Olivia out. She knew that Fitz still loved Olivia, and she wanted to see if Olivia was doing this for him, or was she invested in this for the both of them.

Terry asked, "_Olivia, Fitz has mentioned you in his sessions. He said that you guys haven't spoken in years so I am interested in why you agreed to go into counseling with him."_

Olivia's first instinct was to run, but look where that had gotten her so she decided to give this therapy and therapist 100%.

_"We were not on speaking terms until recently. Fitz asked me to confirm some things that he found out and I did. The truth is I still love him. I am still in love with him, but I was a coward and walked away from him. I don't know if we can fix this, but for once in my personal life I want to try. Not just for Fitz, but for me too."_

_"Have you figured out why you walked away?"_

_"I was a coward. Fitz is the only man who has ever loved me for me. No strings attached, no hidden agenda. That scared me. Instead of accepting it I ran the first chance I got. I played a big part in ruining him, so if nothing else I want him to be healed."_

Terry knew deep down if they worked at this they would be fine. Time would tell, but they were both doing this for the right reason.

Two days later they met with Terry at Fitz's townhouse where Olivia was now staying. After introductions and getting background information it was time to start. Terry told them that in order for this to work they had to be honest, open, and listen to each other no matter how much it hurt.

Terry asked Fitz,_ "After everything that Olivia has done why are you fighting to put this relationship back together?"_

'_"While there are many decisions I question that Olivia has made I know that she loves me. While she has broken my heart she didn't wake up with that intent in mind unlike others in my life."_

_"How did you feel when you read the report that Olivia was pregnant with your child and had an abortion?"_

_"I was angry, but more than anything I was hurt. I think I am hurt more now because I still have no biological children. Olivia gets rid of ours, and my soon to be ex-wife made sure that the kids were not mine."_

_"Can you honestly say that you have forgiven Olivia for everything that she has done?"_

_"At this moment I can't say that, but I want to. It is why I am here because my heart and gut tells me that we can fix this if we try."_

Tears were falling down Olivia's face. Fitz handed her some tissues, and then he took her hand to show her he was there.

Terry noticed that and knew for sure they could savage this relationship and start over.

Terry turned to Olivia,_ "Can you explain to Fitz other than you being a coward why you allowed his dad and Mellie to blackmail you?"_

_"I was ashamed of my past. Black people are ashamed to say they suffer from depression and have mental issues. In our communities it is a stigma attached. Even though it was Fitz it was still too much for me to admit that I struggled that I still struggle from time to time with depression. He always looked at me as this strong individual, and I believed his dad when he said that he wouldn't want me if he knew I was so screwed up."_

_"Do you still feel that way now?"_

_"No, Fitz is not that type of person. Not just me but anyone who is struggling he wants to help. It is why he is President. It's just..."_

_"Come on Olivia. Don't hold back..."_

_"My dad always told my mom and I we were worthless. The emotional abuse was so bad that I would pray that he would just hit me instead."_

Fitz gasped, _"Why Livvie?"_

_"Because when you are physically abused you take the hits it ends and you heal. You only get beat for so long. My dad, Edison they could go for hours. Start, stop, and start again."_

_"You were married to Edison am I correct Olivia?"_

_"Yes, I married him to get him to get off my case. I also married him because I felt like I deserved to be miserable. I knew Fitz wasn't happy. I know him. He can fool the cameras, but not me. I thought it was only fair I suffer too."_

_"Why did you finally leave Edison and get the marriage annulled?"_

_"I was tired and one night I contemplated suicide. I was either going to kill myself or get out and start over. I had drunk a bottle of wine. I went to grab the pills and my mom was sitting on the sink. She told me not to do it. It wouldn't be fair to me or to Fitz. She told me Fitz would call me when he was ready, and I owed it to him. I climbed in the bed and went to sleep. The next morning I called my friend who is a divorce attorney, and between the two of us I was able to get the marriage annulled."_

Fitz put his head down. He was trying to absorb everything that she had and was going through. Did he have a right to be angry with her, yes. However, it was dawning on him that she didn't leave him to go live this fairy tale life. She was just as miserable as he was, actually she was more miserable.

Terry looked at Fitz, _"What are you thinking Fitz?"_

Fitz sighed. He looked at Terry and then at Olivia,_ "I was thinking that I was so caught up in my anger that I never considered that Olivia would be anything but happy. I'm frustrated because decisions that we all made have caused so much heartache and pain, and I am tired so tired."_

_"I'm so sorry Fitz for all the pain I caused. I understand this is too much. Thank you for hearing me out. It will help me down the road."_

Before Terry could speak Fitz did.

"_No Livvie I am not tired in the sense that I want to be done with you. I am tired of being angry. I am tired of living in the past. We both have made mistakes. We both have suffered, and I think it is time we find a way to end it if that is what you want."_

Olivia smiled, _"More than anything?"_

Terry smiled inwardly. She knew they were not a lost cause.

Terry asked,_ "May I make a suggestion and treatment plan?"_

They looked at her and nodded yes.

"_Before I tell you let me ask Olivia where were you moving to before Fitz called?"_

"_I was going to take some time off in Europe. At least a couple of months, and then decide where I wanted to settle down and hopefully start-up my own firm. My mother and grandmother left me a pretty nice trust fund that I have barely touched."_

_"Do you want Fitz to go with you?"_

"_It was our dream so yes, but I don't know if that is asking too much."_

_"I was going to discuss it with her, but yes I would like to eventually join her once the new President is sworn in."_

Olivia smiled.

_"Good. So that being said for the next two months I suggest you date. I would hold off on sexual intercourse because in talking with you both separately that is not a problem for the two of you. Get to know each other all over again. It is the holiday time so that is good. Fitz I want us to continue to see each other once or twice a week, and Olivia I would like to do the same with you for the next two months. We can decide if we need to add medicine to balance you out which is not a bad thing I promise. We will do a couples session once a week."_

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand, _"Livvie I want us to work, but more than that I want you to have peace in your life. If for some odd reason we don't work out I want you to be okay with you. I'm not Edison I won't judge you. Please baby. I don't want to worry about you."_

Fitz looked at her. After all these years he still knew her. He slid over some and pulled her into him. He could feel the tension immediately leave her body. She broke down, and Fitz and Terry allowed her time to process what was happening. Olivia had felt alone for so long, and to know that after everything God was giving her this second chance was overwhelming. She was finally able to gather her bearings.

She looked at Terry, "_The plan is fine. Actually I think that I should be on something. I was in college. It was how they found out. Their investigator went through my trash and found an empty bottle I threw out. They traced it to the prescribing doctor. I was so humiliated that I stopped. I shouldn't have done that, and have been too embarrassed to admit that I more than likely need them."_

Fitz was pissed all over again. Olivia caressed his face, "Let it go. Nothing good can come of it now."

Terry smiled, _"Okay I will call it in and have it delivered here so you don't have to go into the pharmacy. I know that you had some pretty high-profile clients so I don't want you to worry about the possibility of running into anyone."_

_"Thank you. That would be great."_

_"Do either of you have any more questions or concerns for me?"_

They shook their head no.

They got up and shook hands with Terry. Fitz walked her out. He came back and found Olivia in the kitchen. Some of their best times were in the kitchen laughing and talking while one or both of them were cooking dinner.

Olivia looked up, _"Thank you for having groceries and wine delivered. Oh, and a case of popcorn."_

_"Do you have to head back?"_

_"No I was actually hoping I could stay the night so we could spend some time together. I agree with Terry I think we should wait on being intimate, but I want to hold you, kiss you, laugh, talk, cry. I didn't realize it until earlier how much I have missed you."_

Olivia walked around into his arms. She allowed him to just hold her and they both cried. So much had happened to both of them, but deep down they now realized they had a chance to right their wrong. They weren't going to keep rehashing the past. Now they wanted to shape their future.

Fitz picked her up and walked them to the family room. He held her as she continued to cry. He knew she crying about all the pain she had been through not just them. She was alone other than her friends and former co-workers Abby and Harrison.

Olivia whispered, _"I won't mess up again. I am so sorry, and just the fact that you are willing to try with me again is more than I ever expected. I may struggle some, but I promise I will try."_

_"Livvie, I know you will. I'm not doubting you or us. As I sit here I know that we will be okay with time. We both just need to heal."_

Olivia nodded, "_So looking at this place I see that you still were given access to your trust fund."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Come to find out I was always going to have access to it. The trust fund is mostly from my mom's side of the family. The only stipulations my mom made was I would get an amount at 21 and 25, full access at 30, I had to have a degree from college, and not be on drugs. My dad was using it to blackmail me."_

_"Sounds familiar. I didn't even know I had a trust fund until a couple of years ago. My dad ran through the money that was left for him, and he thought he could access mine. My mom was prepared. When my dad forged my signature the son had taken over his dad's firm looked me up and contacted me. I thought I was being punked when he told me I was a multimillionaire."_

_"What did Edison say?"_

_"I didn't tell him. My dad did when he showed up one day demanding money. I didn't get full access until I was 35. I was making great money at the firm especially after I became a partner. Edison was livid that the money was still with the trustee. He wanted his hands on that money. All of a sudden he was a little nicer. That is when I knew I had to leave. My friends and co-workers Abby and Harrison know a guy. His name is Huck. He got me some info that helped me get out of the marriage. From there I realized I needed some time away, and then come back and start over."_

_"Is your dad still alive?"_

_"Yep. I sent him a million dollars and a good-bye letter. I can't take his abuse anymore."_

_"You shouldn't take abuse from anyone."_

_"Are you really okay with not having anything to do with the kids?"_

_"No not really. Mellie lets them get away with murder. Talk down to people, no manners, and just down right rude at times. They are poster children for spoiled rich kids. Mellie would let them do things after I said no. I love them. I love them a lot. I'm not walking away just because they are not mine. Mellie made sure to turn them against me. Now I understand why, and I think it is for the best."_

_"What happens if one day they want a relationship with you would you accept them?"_

_"Without a doubt, are you okay with that?"_

_"Yes, I wouldn't want you if you could turn your back on children. Do you still want a family with me?"_

_"More than anything."_

They smile at each other..

They spent the rest of the day talking about their pasts, and what they wanted in the future. They cooked together, and after separate showers climbed in the bed together. They weren't ready to take that step yet, so being in the same bed wasn't a problem.

They spend the evening talking about politics and bouncing things off each other. What Fitz would do in the future. Nothing was decided, but they both missed being able to talk to their partner freely.

At some point they fell asleep. It was the best sleep that either of them had in some time. Olivia got up and fixed him breakfast.

They didn't say much. It wasn't needed. Olivia agreed to go to Camp David with him for the weekend so they could spend more time together.

Lauren was sitting at her desk preparing for her boss to rip her to shreds today. Whenever the** "Ice Queen**" did something his mood was horrible. He would always make it up to her, and she was okay with that. It was because he was an excellent boss. He treated her well, and cared about her. She was sad to learn he wasn't going to fight to remain in office, but she knew the real reason. She honestly couldn't blame him.

Fitz's Chief of Staff however was not so accepting. Cyrus Beene harped on the fact that FItz was giving up. Fitz didn't see it that way. He was starting over.

When Fitz arrived at the White House he realized that he was almost done with his prison sentence. He was being giving a chance to start over, and live the life he wanted to live.

He walked in and when Lauren looked up she was surprised by what she saw. Her boss looked relaxed and happy. Something she had never seen until now. She realized that Olivia had to be the key. Fitz asked her to arrange for Secret Service to pick her up and bring her to the White House.

She was curious and looked her up. She was an accomplished lawyer. She was the youngest partner in the firm. The first African-American partner at that firm. She was admired and respected, and many said don't let her size fool you.

Lauren smiled, _"Good Morning Mr. President."_

_"Morning Lauren, how are you?"_

_"Great, your schedule is on your desk. Heads up you have a meeting with the First Lady in an hour."_

_"Okay sounds good. Are you super busy this morning?"_

_"Nope what did you need?"_

_"Could you arrange to send an arrangement of Casablanca lilies, a Godiva Chocolate Tower, and some gourmet popcorn."_

_"Sure, to what address?"_

_"She is staying in my townhouse."_

_"No problem I will take care of it."_

_"Thanks and I will email you shortly on what to put on the card,"_

Lauren nodded.

Mellie had told the children that Fitz had filed for divorce, and they had to leave the White House in two weeks. To her surprise the children had very little reaction especially Jerry. Mellie had slammed Fitz in front of the kids every chance she got. She was the one who was supposed to file for divorce. That was her plans after his second term, but her past came back to haunt her.

Now she was trying to salvage her reputation. She was hoping she and Fitz could come to an understanding. She had most of the money that Big Jerry had given her. She could live comfortably, but she would have to cut out some expenses especially now that he knew that the children were not his. She was getting nothing in the divorce. A quarter of a million dollars from a man who was worth more than sixty million.

When Jerry asked to see Fitz she smiled. She knew her son would support her, and although the kids treated him like garbage Fitz would do anything for them.

Fitz made it into Oval and sat down to begin a long day. An hour went by before he knew it, and Lauren called to let him know Mellie was there. He told her to send her in.

To his surprise Mellie came in with Jerry. He didn't know what Mellie was up to, but he wasn't going to fall in the trap.

He looked at Mellie, "_Do you have the papers with you?"_

Mellie realized this was not going to be as easy as she thought, "_No I wanted to talk."_

_"There is nothing for us to talk about. I want those papers on my desk before the end of the day or I'm going nuclear on you."_

_"You would do that to your..."_

_"What were you going to say children?"_

_"Yes..."_

Jerry looked at his mother, _"Cut the act mom. I came down to talk to Fitz, Dad, whatever when I heard the two you of you talking. I have already told Karen. I know you brought me down here so I could help you, but I don't care about you at the moment. As soon as you were given the divorce papers you were on the phone with a boarding school. We served our purpose. The only thing I want to know that I didn't hear is who is our real father."_

Karen walked in the door. _"Yes, I would like to know the truth as well. Considering how horrible we have acted towards him for you."_

Mellie looked at them. For some reason she couldn't find the words.

Jerry looked at Fitz, _"Please tell us the truth. I know we don't deserve it, but we are asking."_

Fitz looked up at Mellie who wouldn't even look up. He went over to the children and sat between them.

_"I want you both to know that I love you. Despite your actions I love you, and if you ever need anything you are welcome to call me, email me, video chat and I will be there. I am not telling you this out of spite. Nothing you guys ever did would make me hate you. It hurt because I thought you were truly my children, and I didn't know what I did to deserve that kind of treatment."_

Jerry looked up, "_You didn't deserve it. We pushed and pushed and finally got what we wanted, and it sucks. Boarding school is probably for the best right now."_

Fitz nodded. He looked at Mellie to give her one last chance before he broke the news to the kids. She wouldn't look up.

Fitz decided to start with Karen first, _"Karen Uncle Andrew is your biological father."_

Karen looked up in shock,_ "As in our god father."_

Fitz nodded

Karen walked over to her mom, _"Is this true?"_

Mellie would only nod her head to confirm.

There was nothing but silence. Then it dawned on Karen and she turned to look at Fitz.

_"You said he is my father. Are you saying that Jerry and Teddy have different dads."_

He nodded

"_Same or different."_

"Different..."

Jerry looked at Mellie, _"You disgust me. You lied to us. You told us that he was sleeping around on you. You made us believe that he treated you like garbage, and you were forced to stay married to him because he was President. All of it is true except it was you who was having the affairs. We were the ones treating him like garbage. You and Paw Paw blackmailed him didn't you mom. You lied to us didn't you."_

Mellie didn't say anything which made Jerry mad.

Jerry yelled,_ "You don't get to sit there and be innocent now that the truth is out. Tell me the truth. You switched everything around so we would turn on him didn't you."_

Mellie looked up, _"Yes it is true. He never wanted to be with me. He never chose me. The only reason we are together is that your grandfather and I blackmailed the woman he was in love with to leave him. Once he accepted she was gone and not coming back he reluctantly married me to run for office. The only reason he did it because he had nothing else. I knew he never loved me. It was an arrangement."_

Jerry was so mad right now. He couldn't see straight,_ "Who is my father?"_

_"Paw Paw..."_

Jerry felt the room spinning. Fitz got up and helped him sit down. He grabbed the trash can in time. Jerry threw up until there was nothing left.

_"So my dad is my brother."_

Mellie replied,_ "_Yes"

"And Teddy"

"SSA Hal Roundtree..."

Fitz looked at Jerry, _"I know this is a lot, and I am really sorry that this is happening to you. I meant what I said. I know that technically I am your brother, but to me I will always be your dad. I talked with Olivia.."_

Jerry looked up,_ "Who is Olivia?"_

_"My ex-fiancée. The one they blackmailed."_

_"So she wasn't just your girlfriend she was the woman you were in love with..."_

_"Yes she was. We are working on us right now. We plan on getting back together. She knows everything, and I told her that if you guys ever needed me I would be there. If you wanted to maintain a relationship with me I would be there."_

_"Even after all we have done to you."_

_"Yes, and she is more than okay with it. She said she didn't want me if I was able to walk away from you guys."_

Fitz looked up at Mellie, _"I need you to go get the papers and bring them back signed right now. I will arrange to send them to boarding school. I will pick up the tab. I will continue to take care of them, but you will not have access to any money I give them. Should something happen to me you are not the trustee for their money. I'm not cutting them off only you. If you are not back with the papers in an hour I will send Secret Service after you."_

Mellie left without saying a word.

Fitz looked at Karen, _"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm not sure. This is a lot to take in. I'm really sorry. Do you think we could work on our relationship?"_

_"Yes I think we can."_

Jerry looked at Fitz, "_Do you think we could have dinner with Olivia before we leave?"_

"I_ think that can be arranged."_

Jerry whispered, _"I wish you were my dad."_

Fitz held both of them as they cried, "_He whispered to them that he was still their dad."_

He looked up and noticed Lauren at the door. She mouthed Olivia was outside. He told her to send her in.

When Olivia walked in she was concerned with the site before her. Fitz, Karen, and Jerry were on the sofa crying. Olivia was out shopping when she decided to pick Fitz up a pizza. It was his favorite guilty pleasure.

The smell of the pizza made the children look up. They noticed the woman, but didn't know who she was.

"Guys this is Olivia."

Karen got up,_ "Hi my name is Karen. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are really pretty."_

_"Thank you. You are beautiful too."_

Jerry introduced himself.

Olivia sat down across from them. Fitz explained that the kids just found out about their dads. Olivia looked at Fitz and loved that he still was there for them. She knew that in his eyes they would always be his kids.

The three of them fell into easy conversations. They were laughing about something when Mellie came back with the papers.

They stopped when she came in. Fitz held his hand out. He took the folder and handed it to Olivia.

Olivia looked at the kids, _"Actually I think you need to revise the custody agreement for Jerry and Karen. I would suggest putting some provisions in there that allow them to come visit you. With you not being their biological father she can use that in her favor."_

While Jerry and Karen want to still see you she can make it hard, and we know she loves to blackmail. I think that you and the kids deserve to spend time together if that is what the three of you want.

Mellie was pissed, _"You don't have any say."_

_"Oh, but I do. I let you take my voice before but never again. I promise you don't want to go toe to toe with me. I am not the naïve black girl in college anymore. I am a grown woman, excellent attorney, and crisis manager. You have done enough damage to these children to last a life time. Jerry's father is dead. Andrew changes women like I change my clothes, and I don't know about Hal. What I know is that these kids deserve a chance to get away from the madness, and you are going to be their mother and make sure that they get what they need and that starts with Fitz. You are going to agree to terms that are written. I know you. If we don't you will demand something in return to see them."_

"_How do you even know they want that kind of relationship with him?"_

Jerry said,_ "Because we said it. Mom, I am going to be honest you are foul. You are selfish. You and Paw Paw belong together. Two selfish people deserve each other, but Karen and I are done playing this game with you. If you want me to forgive you and try to rebuild with you then you will work it out where we can visit dad. Yes, he is still our dad. I'm done being a pawn. If you want to play hard ball I will gladly testify, and not for you. You have almost ruined every person in this room for money and power. For once do something for someone other than yourself."_

Jerry got up and hugged his dad, "_Again I am really sorry. I look forward to dinner soon."_

Fitz nodded.

He went over to Olivia, _"It was really great meeting you. I'm sorry about what my mom and grandfather did. You are a really nice person, and I hope you and dad work out. You both deserve it. I look forward to seeing you again."_

Olivia hugged Jerry, _"You too. You'll be okay. Remember what I said."_

Karen hugged her dad_, "Thank you daddy. I'm sorry. I never knew how good I had it until it was almost gone. Thank you for still loving me."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, "_Always..."_

Karen went over to Olivia, "_Thank you. Maybe when we have dinner you could show me what we were talking about."_

Olivia hugged her,_ "Of course and remember that you are enough okay."_

Karen nodded. The kids left.

Seeing those kids and knowing what Mellie did struck a chord in Olivia. Anger didn't began to cover it.

She heard Mellie talking. She wasn't listening.

_"Shut up. Shut Up Shut Up..."_

Fitz had never seen Olivia this angry. Fitz was concentrating on Olivia and Mellie that he didn't notice Lauren or Cyrus at the door.

Olivia walked over to Mellie, _"You are one selfish bitch. You are conniving, and if I could I would make sure you couldn't be around those kids. Being a selfish mother is not enough to get them taken from you, but let's be clear we will not allow you to hurt those children even more. You don't want to test me. I am good at what I do. I am one of the best. I am not walking away from Fitz ever again. Those kids while not his biologically are his in every other way that counts. We will use every resource at our disposal to make sure that they turn out fine after what you have done. Right now your reputation is in the toilets, but if you test me I will make sure that it is buried six feet under. That money that you have in the offshore account can easily be frozen. Jerry did a lot of illegal activities. I bet you helped. If even you didn't I will spin it to say otherwise so you are going to play nice. We are going to rework this so that the children are taken care of. Although Fitz wasn't going to give you anything we will give you two million dollars one for each child. Hal wants to be a divorce will be quiet. No one will speak badly about the other. Fitz will release a statement saying that you tried to make it work, but it was too much. He wishes you all the best, and will support you in your future endeavors. If you can climb out of this hole and run for office he will support you when asked. He will not campaign for you. Are we clear?"_

Everyone was shocked especially Mellie. Time had changed a lot of things.

Mellie nodded,_ "Not a problem..."_

_"Good I will contact Fitz's attorney. The papers will be at Blair House tomorrow. You have 24 hours to sign them. Are we clear?"_

_"Crystal.."_

Mellie was walking out the door when Olivia called her. She turned around,_ "Just so you know Fitz's nuclear and my nuclear are two different bombs. His could knock out a country. Mine could knock out a continent so I wouldn't test me. You will lose, and you will lose badly. Stay on the side where I tolerate you."_

Mellie just looked at her. There was nothing left to say.

Fitz went over to Olivia, "_Are you okay?"_

Olivia looked at him, "_For the first time in a long time I am more than okay. We are going to survive this Fitz, and we have to make sure that Jerry and Karen do too. Teddy is not affected. He is a baby."_

Fitz caressed her face,_ "We will baby. We are in this together. I promised them before you came that I would be there for them. I want the best for them. Is this too much for you Livvie?"_

_"No Fitz. Are you sending them out of the country?"_

_"No California."_

_"Okay we need to get on the phone with your attorney."_

_"Before we do I think you should meet some people."_

Olivia turned around. They walked over.

_"Livvie meet my secretary Lauren and my Chief of Staff Cyrus."_

Olivia smiled, _"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you both."_

Lauren smiled, _"Hi Olivia. It is nice to finally put a face with a name."_

Lauren excused herself

Cyrus looked at Olivia,_ "So you are the reason that he didn't fight to stay in office?"_

Fitz got mad. Olivia was on a roll today. After talking with Terry she felt like she was starting to control her life again. That included not letting another person talk down to her.

Olivia smiled,_ "Well it is a pleasure to meet you too. To answer your question. No, I am not the reason. The reason is that Mellie is a snake, and he doesn't want to play in her garden anyone. He always gets hurt. He wants to play in my garden where the fun, love, and laughter never ends. I've heard about you. Talk first think later. That doesn't work with me. Think first because my bite is bigger than my body. Any other questions for me?"_

No one ever challenged Cyrus the way Olivia did. Lauren almost missed it, but she didn't and she had to see if Tom had that on tape to watch again.

Cyrus stepped back_, "I apologize."_

_"No problem. Just don't let it happen again. What I have with Fitz is between us. We have mediator and it is not you. I think we could be friends as long as you understand that you don't scare me."_

_"Understood."_

_"Good, I need to talk to the President before I get on the phone with his attorney. Lauren how much time do we have?"_

_"Actually Ms. Pope he is free for the next two hours."_

_"Lauren, its Olivia."_

_"Sure Olivia."_

Cyrus and Lauren left the two alone.

As soon as the door closed Fitz picked Olivia up and kissed her with so much passion and love that she had to pull back to catch her breath.

Fitz realized what he did and he tried to put her down. She stopped him. She wanted to be in his arms. She missed this feeling. She never knew what it was until now.

"_What is it Livvie?"_

At first she was going to say nothing, but then Terry popped up in her head and she decided to be honest with him, _"I was thinking that I never knew why I enjoyed being in your arms so much. I realize now that I feel safe in your arms, no judgment, and loved. I let it all go, but I want it back Fitz. I will work night and day to get this back. Where I am enough. I can fall but you will help me back up."_

Fitz had tears in his eyes. Olivia looked at him, "_Why are you crying?"_

"_Because I still love you. I never stopped and I never want to stop. I know we will be okay as long as we both work together. We can't change the past, but we can shape our future. You went in the trenches with me earlier. You went to bat for the kids. You did it for me and for them_."

Olivia nodded,_ "I did because they are victims. You are a victim."_

_"So are you..."_

"_Not so much. Yeah they blackmailed me but I should have come to you, and I didn't. I won't make that mistake again. I also won't let those children go on in life-like this. They are smart kids. You are their dad. Damn DNA and the only chance they have to be half way decent is you. They hurt you and I'm sure you hurt them, but that can change."_

_"What do you propose?"_

_"I don't think that you should specify certain times or holidays. Just that the kids will visit you on some holidays and some time in the summer. Your attorney and I will speak with Hal and Andrew to determine how involved they want to be with the children. Contact the boarding school and make arrangement for payment. We will stipulate that you will be involved in any major decisions when it comes to school. For the sake of your image we will do one interview. You and Mellie will interview separately, but you will sit down with the kids and show a united front. You are a Republican we have to show that you still care about family."_

_"Okay, but I want you to consult on this. I want you running point. I also think that the kids should talk to someone even if it is just a couple of times."_

"_I'll help you."_

_"Livvie, are you sure that you are okay with this? I know that we have a lot to work through. Is this too much?"_

_"No. We knew this wasn't going to be a cake walk. I rather us deal with the issues now so that we can enjoy our lives down the road. Mellie doesn't scare me anymore. She never did. My issues are what were scary, but I'm working through them. Karen and Jerry didn't ask for this nonsense. Someone has to look out for them, and Mellie is selfish. I don't know if she is ever going to change, and frankly I don't care. I just care that those kids are not damaged anymore than they already are."_

"_Okay well let me get my attorney on the phone and let him know who you are, and then you can handle that while I get on the phone with the school."_

Olivia nodded. They got up and Olivia stopped him. _"I love you too. I am still in love with you too, and I rather fight to be with you than to be alone."_

Fitz caressed her face. She leaned into his hand. They took one more moment before they got started. It wouldn't be easy, but the best things in life are the ones that you work the hardest for.


	3. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

**A/N-Just as a warning this chapter includes some violence. For those of you who want to pass over I understand. Also for those of your who are reading my other stories this is a whole new Fitz and Olivia. I am exploring my creative side.**

Mellie was sitting at Blair House stunned at the turn of events that had taken place over the last week. Mellie had heard about Olivia's career since becoming the First Lady. She knew she was good at what she did, but Mellie felt she was better. So far she had lost every battle with Olivia.

From the moment that Olivia had laid into her she had been on the move. She had seen more happen in a week at the White House than she had in six months.

Olivia had spoken with Andrew and Hal. Andrew didn't want to be a father and gladly signed away his parental rights so that Fitz could adopt Karen. Big Jerry was dead so it made it easy when it came to Jerry.

Mellie first mistake was not believing Olivia. She contested Fitz trying to adopt the two teenagers. Hal wanted to be there for his child, and actually was seeking primary custody of Teddy which Fitz was supporting.

When Mellie didn't get the paperwork back to Olivia within 24 hours Olivia became a beast. DNA results were released showing that the President had no biological children, but was seeking to adopt the teenagers. He released a statement supporting Hal when it was leaked that he was Teddy's father, and wanted primary custody of his son because Mellie wasn't taking care of Teddy the nannies were.

It was also leaked that the children had sat down with family court judge Verna Thornton. The children would be headed to boarding school soon, but it was what they wanted and they wanted the court to allow Fitz to have visitation and adopt them.

Olivia was sitting in her makeshift office when Mellie had come in after the leaks. Olivia felt her at the door, "_I told you that you didn't want to mess with me. I told you my nuclear was not the same nuclear as Fitz. I'm doing this mostly for Fitz and the children, but I'm going to be honest this is also payback. Had you listened I wouldn't have gotten this chance, but you are still the same Mellie. The problem is I'm not the same Olivia. So do your best Mellie but it will never be enough."_

Olivia stood up and closed the door in Mellie's face. That should have given Mellie pause, but it didn't completely.

Two days after the leak they finally sat down and did an exclusive interview with Robin Roberts. Mellie tried to sweet talk her way out of the mess she was in, but she only made it worse. Especially when the children didn't come to her defense. She was forced to concede on national television that the children would be able to see Fitz whenever they wanted. She would also not stand in his way of him legally adopting the kids.

During Mellie's segment she thought that she was home free now that the issue with the children was resolved. Mellie wasn't prepared for the new leak that she likes to blackmail people when she doesn't get what she wants. Olivia had leaked a call Mellie made from Blair House.

By the time Mellie walked out the room she was at a complete loss for words. She was losing and she was losing bad. She was running out of cards to play, but she placed a call from her burner phone. She was not going to let this bitch win.

Meanwhile Fitz approval ratings had double in the last couple of days. They had decided to hold off on heading to Camp David to handle the children. During his interview with Mellie and the kids he was praised for his patience, support of the kids, and not disrespecting Mellie. During his segment with Robin he showed a ton of support for President-Elect Sally Langston.

He applauded the country for believing that a woman could be the Leader of the Free World. He made it known that he supported equal rights for women especially equal pay. He also expressed his support of blended family and adoption. He admitted that he had learned a lot as he was going through his divorce, and felt he could do more good as a private citizen than as President.

Robin asked about any specific plans once he left office. He told her he planned to take some time to travel and relax. He had not decided where he was going to settle down at, and what he wanted to do other than support the children through their transition.

After the interview was over Fitz was sitting in the Oval office with Cyrus and Lauren. Olivia had turned Fitz's image around in a matter of days. He was no longer the President who gave up, couldn't handle his personal life and professional life, and wasn't a leader. They watched as Senators and Congress people from both side of the aisle support the President. Many wished him well and hoped to work with him in the future.

Cyrus looked at the President, _"Why are you not married to Olivia? You guys would be political gold."_

_"Because I screwed up and also because I'm apolitical so hence why he is in this mess to begin with."_

_Fitz smiled, "Cyrus, stick around for act two. You will see us together doing what we always wanted to do when we were in college."_

Lauren asked, _"Which is?"_

_"To make the world a better place"_

Lauren smiled, _"Well count me in to be around to see this act come together. It looks really good so far."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Good, because you have been a good friend to Fitz and now to me. Something I don't have a lot of."_

Lauren hugged her, _"Well count me as a friend."_

Cyrus nodded his head, _"Ditto, and again I'm sorry Olivia for being out of line the first time we met. I wish you were around earlier. Fitz is now the man I always knew he could be. While I'm sad he will not be here for four more years I believe he will do a lot of good with you around. I'll support you guys."_

Olivia went over and hugged Cyrus and to Fitz's surprise he hugged her back, _"Good to know. We have some ideas that you could be of some use for when we get back."_

Cyrus nodded.

Olivia turned to Fitz, "_Tom is going to take the kids and I over to the townhouse to meet Terry. I have a session and then the kids have sessions with her. They packed a bag to stay the night. Will you be able to join us for dinner later?"_

Fitz nodded_, "Yes I just have a meeting and a short conference call. Then I'll head over to the house. Do I need to bring anything?"_

_"Nope Marta stocked up the kitchen so we are good. I'm going to stay home tomorrow I've been going for three days straight unless you need me to come here."_

_"No Livvie. Rest. I have pulled the kids out of school. Do you mind if they stay at the house tomorrow for a change of scenery?"_

_"Nope, I could use the company."_

The kids came into the office with their bags. They made it over to the couple.

Fitz smiled, "_Livvie says that you guys can hang out at the house with her tomorrow so you can get away from the madness."_

The kids nodded. They hugged Fitz and headed out.

Once they were in the car Olivia could tell it was something on the kid's mind.

Olivia said,_ "Ask away. Whatever is on your mind ask me."_

Jerry looked at her, _"Why did you walk away from dad? You guys seem so in love, and why do you care about us? Don't stepparents try to get rid of the children? You are doing the total opposite."_

Olivia put her head down which made Jerry feel bad. He didn't want or mean to come across as rude. Olivia had been nothing but nice to them.

_"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to sound crass."_

Olivia shook her head, _"I didn't take it that way. When my mom died I struggled with her death. My dad was nothing like yours. He treated my mom and I like crap. When she died I was all alone. I became depressed and start cutting. When I met your dad things were great for me until your grandfather was determined to get rid of me. I started cutting, but I stopped when your dad started asking questions. I did however start medicines which helped. When you dad chose me over money your mom and grandfather threatened to tell your dad. Deep down I knew he would support me, but I was so embarrassed. I didn't want my past to come to the light so I agreed to leave your dad. Then I found out I was pregnant and the investigator told them. I aborted the baby. They tried to pay me off but I didn't accept the money. Despite what you mother has told you being a dad is everything to Fitz, and there is nothing he won't do for his children. Although his blood doesn't run through your veins you are his children. I'm not threatened by you. He can love me and you and any children we have. I can love you. Your dad and I had wonderful moms who died and horrible dads. His has died and I don't know if mine has, and when he does I'll feel safer. So you aren't charity to me or to Fitz. We just believe you both deserve the best despite the crap around you."_

Jerry went over to Olivia and hugged her and cried. She held him and allowed him to cry. Karen came on the other side and she consoled her. _"You guys are going to be okay. Terry will help you sort through your emotions, and soon you will get away from D.C."_

Karen looked at Olivia, _"I'm sorry Liv."_

_"For what?"_

_"What our family has put you through. Nobody deserves to be treated the way you and dad have. I'm sorry."_

_"You apologized to your dad and he accepted your apology. Did you hurt him? Yes, but has he moved on yes. You were pawns in a game, and as children you did as you were told. You know better so now you do better. Treat people how you want to be treated. When you get back to the White House apologize. You will be amazed how much that will mean to them, and they see your attitude has change."_

Jerry looked at her,_ "I hope you and dad get married. You deserve it after everything you've been through."_

Olivia smiled and kissed his forehead, _"Well if we do you both will be there and in the wedding okay."_

Karen grinned, _"Deal."_

Tom helped them in the house. He went to the guest apartment and told Olivia to call him if she needed anything.

Terry arrived a short time later. She spent the next 90 minutes with the children. She could tell they were reluctant at first, but they really began to open up half-way through. She assured them that she wouldn't share what they discussed as long as they were of no harm to themselves and others which they were not.

Once they were done it was Olivia's turn. Olivia told them that there were sandwiches in the refrigerator and snacks in the pantry. She also told them that the family room now had a Wii and X-box.

Terry smiled and hugged Olivia when she came in, _"Hi Olivia. You look great."_

_"Thanks I feel better these days now that I am back on my meds, and doing sessions with you. I also took your advice and started a journal. Some days I have a lot to say about serious stuff, and other days it looks like I'm a teenager talking about my crush."_

_"That's okay because you are being authentic and honest with yourself, and that is important."_

_"So from your standpoint how are you and Fitz doing?"_

_"Better than I expected even with the drama of his soon to be ex-wife."_

_"Does she scare you?"_

_"No, the only thing I am scared of is losing Fitz and those children still end up traumatized more than they already are."_

_"Why do they matter to you so much?"_

"_Because they remind me of myself, and I wish that someone would have stood up for me. They didn't ask for this. All three of them have learned so much in a short amount of time. Fitz is trying to do right not only by them, but himself. For once I refused to run when he needs me. He is a package deal, and that is okay by me."_

_"I will say that they have a lot of respect for you. Without sharing anything personal they are scared, but between you and Fitz they feel like they have a chance to be better."_

_"Terry, when my mom died I was lost. I had nowhere to turn. I don't want that for them. I don't know if Mellie is going to change. My gut says no. I want to learn how to put as much effort as I do in my professional life in my personal life. For so long they have been two different people, and I need that to change. Not for Fitz but for myself. I want to be okay."_

"_Well Olivia you have admitted that. That is always the first step to admit there is a problem. You have voluntarily went back on your medicine, and taking an anti-depressant doesn't make you crazy. It makes you smart. Your brain needs this medicine, and it is not something you have to remain on forever. Continue to do what you are doing. Don't hide from yourself. When you want to quit tap into the professional Olivia who never backs down from a battle. Even if you lose a round doesn't mean you lost the battle."_

They continued to talk about another 20 minutes. They called Fitz and checked in as a couple. They were focusing on the kids, but they were communicating with each other. They were definitely progressing, and working hard. Terry was pleased. The endgame was them, but they were working on themselves as individuals as well.

Once they finished up and Olivia walked Terry out she went and cooked dinner. Fitz had called and told her that an emergency came up. He didn't know when he would be done. She offered to bring him something. He told her he would grab a sandwich for the moment.

Olivia &amp; the kids enjoyed dinner together. They talked and decided to watch a movie. The three of them were not aware that their lives were about to change forever.

Fitz was at his desk when Lauren came rushing in. She told him that there was a gentleman name Huck demanding to see him. He said it was a matter of life and death. Fitz didn't recognize the name at first. Then he remembered Olivia telling him that Huck got her the information needed to get her marriage annulled to Edison.

Huck was brought in. Huck introduced himself and he hit play. As Fitz listened to the tape all the color drained from his face. Anger creeped in.

Huck knew that look. This wasn't the President in front of him. He tried to call Tom, but no answer. He made a call and demanded that Mellie be brought to him immediately.

When she walked in with Lauren Fitz literally took her by the throat and held her against the wall. They were all shocked for a second, but Huck had to stop him. He was going to kill her, and they needed her at the moment.

Huck told him she would get hers but right now they needed information so he let go and she dropped to the floor.

Mellie screamed, _"Fitz, have you lost your damn mind? I should have you arrested!"_

Huck turned and looked at her, "_I didn't save you because I like you or that you are a woman. I saved him from killing you so we can find out some information. Why did you call Edison and give him the address where Olivia was staying?"_

At first she tried to play it off which made Fitz mad, _"You got ten seconds to start talking or I am going to hold you under the Patriot Act, and I will make sure that you are tortured until your last breath now answer the damn question."_

_"I was mad. She was ruining me and thought that she would get away with it. I knew that Edison was looking for her. I don't know why. He said he wanted to punish her for what she did. I thought she would get beat up."_

_"So you gave him the address knowing she would be there tonight. Did you not care about your kids?"_

_"What do Karen &amp; Jerry have to do with it? They told me they were staying with you tonight?"_

_"Yes Mellie at my townhouse. I was headed there, but then I was told there was some emergency which I think was a set-up to keep me here. They are there with Olivia."_

Huck's phone rang. "_It is my girlfriend. I sent her and back-up over to check on Olivia."_

_"Quinn what's going on?"_

_"It's bad Huck. Tom was knocked out. I'm told he has a pretty bad concussion. Olivia was stabbed several times and beaten. Jerry &amp; Olivia were protected Karen. Jerry got cut on the arm, but when the guy tried to stab him again Olivia pushed him out the way. She forced them to run to the panic room and locked themselves in. She was beaten and stabbed, but she protected the kids. Karen was untouched thanks to her and Jerry. Jerry's may require surgery on that arm. He said he heard the men say Mellie didn't tell them about the kids, but they were trying to kill them because they were witnesses. She is being taken to Georgetown Memorial. She will have to go into surgery immediately."_

_"Quinn, this is President Grant we will make arrangements to sent agents over to the hospital. Stay with my children please. I don't trust them with anyone else."_

_"They are right here. Do you want to talk to them a moment?"_

"_Please..."_

Jerry took the phone. Karen was too distraught to speak, _"Dad"_

_"Jerry, how are you son?"_

_"My arm hurts but it could have been worse if it wasn't for Olivia. Dad, she is hurt really bad. When we got to the panic room we saw them. They kept beating here when she wouldn't tell them where we were. She was stabbed blocking them from hurting us. Mom had something to do with this dad. She set Olivia up."_

_"I know son. I just found out. I'm so sorry. I'll be there soon."_

_"Dad, please don't make us go back to her. We almost died tonight because of her. Olivia is fighting for her life because of us. It is because she stood up to mom for us I bet. If she dies we have taken something else from you."_

_"Son, Livvie is a fighter. She was doing what she felt was right. I will protect you. Quinn is going to get you to the hospital. I will be there shortly I promise. I love you and Karen so much."_

_"Love you to dad."_

Fitz was about to hang up when he heard Jerry called him, "_Yes Jerry."_

_"She said to tell you that if she doesn't make it that she had never stopped loving you. She loved us. She did the right thing."_

Fitz composed himself, _"Thank you. I'll see you soon."_

Fitz hung up the phone. He looked at Cyrus, _"I want a floor set up to take care of the three of them. I only want the best taking care of them. I don't care what you have to do to make sure that happens. Any decisions come through me."_

Cyrus nodded and walked out. He turned to Lauren, _"Call Terry and get her to the hospital. I need someone I trust to check on them. Please call her friends Abby &amp; Harrison and arrange for them to be picked up by Secret Service and brought to the hospital. I will speak with them. I don't want the children out of my sight so can you have things for the three of us packed to be taken to the hospital, and bring them over later."_

Lauren nodded and left. He turned to Huck. _"I need you and Quinn to get to the bottom of this. I want Edison picked up. Take him to a safe location of your choice. This is not being handled through the legal system. I am revoking the First Lady's immunity. Hold her wherever you want. kept her alive and fed for the time being till I get the whole picture."_

Fitz walked over to Mellie who was now crying after hearing what had happened. This was not what she wanted. She wasn't trying to hurt her kids. She didn't expect him to try to kill Olivia.

Fitz spoke with nothing but venom and hate in his voice, _"You better pray to whatever God you pray to that Olivia doesn't die. If she dies because of your bullshit you are going to die, and not because of the death penalty. I'm going to have you killed, and I am going to make sure it is slow and very painful."_

_"I didn't want this. I would never hurt my kids."_

Fitz screamed,_ "Yet here we are. You decided to play this game. See Olivia is right when it comes to going nuclear she is more deadly than me, but when it comes to me protecting my family which is her and those children I have no problem wiping out the world. See here is where I am just like my dad when you mess with what is mine I will blow down everyone's house. Unlike my dad I am smarter than him, and I have people who are loyal. I could kill you and they will never find your body. Remember that."_

Huck knew who Fitz was. What people don't know is that Fitz had several successful missions in the Navy. Those missions were not on the books, and he had killed several threats to the United States. He also headed B-613. Some Presidents ran this group which protected the Republic and some put someone they trusted at the helm.

Huck use to be part of B-613 but had gotten out so he could lead a normal life. You could find nothing on this group officially, and you would never know who use to be part of this group. They were your CEOs, Suburban moms, bankers, President, etc. Fitz. The best way to describe Fitz was he was Batman. Don't let the suit fool you. He had a special set of skills. Huck knew that Fitz realized who he was once he saw his face. Edison was going to be sorry he ever went after Olivia.

**A/N-So I told you that there was going to be some violence. I told you that Fitz and Olivia would be different from how I ever wrote them, and in the next couple of chapters you will continue to see this.**

**Olivia's dad will make an appearance down the road, but he is a regular man in this story. No high-profile government job. As you can see B-613 is in this story, but my own version of the organization.**

**I can only tell you that Olivia will not die. I will say give you something to look forward to, and that is that Mellie doesn't get a pass in this story.**

**Stay tuned.**


	4. Payback is Sweet

Fitz and Mellie left at the same time. Fitz headed to the hospital. Mellie headed to hell. She knew she messed up. She should have found a way to handle Olivia on her own, but she thought it was a fool-proof plan where both she and Edison got what they wanted.

Olivia had told her she was the not the same woman. She meant it. She had not run. She had literally put her life on the line for her children. Something she can't say she would even do.

She had one saving's grace. Fitz had still sent her with her head of detail John. They had been sleeping together on and off for the last two months.

John was in the back with her. She moved closer to him, "_John don't let him do this to me. Don't let hurt me."_

John laughed, "_You really think you are the smartest of them all when you really are proving to be the dumbest of them all. See unlike Hal I didn't catch a case of the feelings. You were just a good lay and a free one. I know you were sleeping with me in hopes that when you screwed up like now I would save you. Wrong answer. Let me clue you in. I was in the Navy with Fitz. We are friends. He put me on your detail . He knew you would sleep with me. You fell hook, line, and sinker. I'm not going to save you. I'm going to more than likely kill you."_

Mellie just stared at him. She was at a lost for words. Big Jerry always talked about how dumb his son was. He couldn't make any major decision on his own. Except he had. He was playing her like a violin. For the first time in her life she admitted to herself this was not going to end well for her. Fitz was going to make her pay.

Fitz made it to the hospital and was escorted to the wing that had been assigned to them. Terry had made it to the hospital. Jerry was being seen by an orthopedic surgeon. They had sent him for some tests so he went to check on Karen.

When he walked in the room she broke down, _"Daddy, Liv is fighting for her life because of us. Mom sent them to hurt her. I heard them. They didn't know we were going to be there. She saved us. It is all our fault."_

"_No baby it's not. Livvie was being a mother figure. She was protecting her future stepchildren. Something I would have done. We are going to make it through this I promise you. I will never allow your mother to hurt you again."_

Terry looked at Fitz, _"Liv is going to be in surgery for a while is what Quinn told me. I would like to give Karen a light sedative to calm her. Her blood pressure is through the roof from the stress. I don't want her to give herself a heart attack. The doctors checked her. Physically she is fine. Emotionally she broken. She is also dehydrated so I'll get the doctor to start her an IV and we will administer the meds that way."_

Fitz nodded his approval. Terry left to talk to the doctor. Dr. Thomas introduced himself to Fitz. The head nurse Nancy came in with the IV and the medicines.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"Honey they are going to hook you up the IV so they can push some fluids through you, and give you something to relax. Livvie is going to be in surgery for a while so relax. Lauren is bring you some things later so you can stay at the hospital okay."_

Karen nodded. She held his hand the entire time they started the IV. The meds began to work really quick and soon Karen was out.

Fitz stepped out her room. Her agent was there to watch the door.

Terry looked at Fitz,_ "What do you need from me?"_

Fitz thought about it for a moment, _"Help me with Karen. I don't know if I am strong enough at this moment to get them through this on my own."_

_"You are Fitz, but you don't have to be. You have people who really love you. Olivia really loves you. If she was going to die she wanted you to know by her actions that she chose you. When she saved those kids that was her choosing you. If you choose her too then you have to fight this."_

Fitz shed a couple of tears. He then composed himself and nodded. He headed towards Jerry's room before he stopped and turned around, "_I do choose her. Livvie is going to make it, and I know it will be a long recovery, but I'll be there. I'm going to marry her."_

As he was headed towards Jerry's room three people came out of the elevator. He assumed it was Abby &amp; Harrison. There was another gentleman, but he didn't know who he was.

Fitz walked over to them. Abby hugged him. For some reason he found it comforting to be hugging one of Olivia's friends. They pulled apart and he shook the men's hands.

He could tell that Abby had been crying. They hadn't told her anything. He took them to a conference room.

During the introduction she found out the man's name was Shane. He was the son of the attorney who handled Olivia's mom estate.

Fitz was honest and told them everything that happened. He expected them to hate him for what happened to Olivia. He was shocked at their words.

Abby grabbed his hand, _"She was grateful to be back in your life. In all the years we worked with Olivia she was never open until she got back with you. Between the therapist and meds she wanted to be better for herself and you. I'm not mad at you. She knew there was a target on her back. It was why Huck was keeping an eye on her."_

Harrison agreed,_ "We also appreciate you contacting us. I'm sorry you are going through this. We will support you. Thank you for allowing us to be here."_

_"You are her friends. She doesn't have biological family, but I knew you guys meant a lot to her. She'll need everyone to get through this_."

Shane said, _"Mr. President Olivia called me two days after you guys got back together."_

_"Please call me Fitz."_

_"Okay Fitz she called me. She changed her will. She made you trustee of her estate, and any medical decisions will be yours to make. She didn't want her dad to get anything or make any decisions when it came to her. I have the paperwork here for you."_

Fitz said, "_Once the media gets a wind of this and Olivia's name is released her dad is going to call you Shane I imagine."_

_"Yes, good. Let me know when you hear from him."_

An agent notified him that Jerry was back in his room. He excused himself and went to see his son who like Karen broke when he saw him.

The doctor explained that the test revealed that he had nerve damage in the arm. They wanted to go in and do a nerve graft. With physical therapy he should recover.

Fitz looked at Jerry, "_So I want them to go in and do the surgery."_

_"I'll do it dad if you promise me that I will never have to look at my mother again. I don't know if I will ever get the images of Liv being beat out of my head, and trying to protect Karen."_

_"I promise."_

Fitz explained that Karen was resting. They were concerned that the trauma was making her sick so Terry had them give her a mild sedative. He explained Liv was still in surgery.

Terry came in and talked to Jerry for a bit and consoled him. Lauren had made it there so she and Cyrus came in and wished him well. Afterwards they took him away for surgery.

Olivia was in surgery for a total of twelve hours. Dr. Suber, Dr. Miles, and Dr. Roberts were her surgeons. They sat down with the President and her friends to discuss her injuries.

Dr. Suber would be per primary doctor while she was in the hospital. Before she began Fitz insisted that she not call him President in private. He explained that Olivia was his girlfriend. She was talking to the man who loved her not the man who ran a country. She understood.

Dr. Suber began, _"Olivia was stabbed a total of eight times. She was beaten pretty bad. She was in and out of conciseness when she came in. We ultimately had to sedate her, because she was so worried about you and the kids. I will tell you she told me to save her so she could come back to you."_

For the first time Fitz broke. Hearing that shattered him. Terry and Abby consoled him. He pulled himself together to hear her injuries.

Dr. Suber continued,_ "I'll start from the top and work my way down. She was kicked in the face several times. That resulted in a fractured eye socket and cheekbone. Dr. Miles was able to repair her eye socket and a plate was put in her cheekbone. She was stabbed in the arm twice. One of them caused some nerve damage that was repaired. She has six broken ribs that will need time to heal. Now for the most severe injuries. One of the stab wounds penetrated her spleen which we had to remove. She had a stab wound that caused her to have a collapsed lung so we inserted a chest tube. She has a broken pelvis and a fractured leg that Dr. Roberts went in and repaired. Right now we have her in a medically induced coma so that her body can heal. Despite the severity of some of her injuries I expect her to survive, and if she puts in the work she can learn how to walk again. It will be a long process."_

Fitz nodded, _"I'll do whatever it takes. Please just take care of her."_

She assured him she would.

Sally had arrived at the hospital so Fitz went into a room and talked to her. After some time Fitz called Cyrus into the room.

Fitz said,_ "I have explained to Sally what happened. In order to prevent panic and keep the talk down I am not going to resign, but Sally is effectively going to take over. I will show my face enough to keep the talk down."_

Cyrus nodded, "_What do you need from me?"_

_"Bring Sally up to speed and help her if need be. I also want you to release a statement that my home was broken into. Release that Olivia and Jerry were injured, but Karen is fine. Explain right now it looks like a robbery attempt."_

_"Sir, that will start an investigation. Also Olivia's father will show up at some point thinking he can get access to her money."_

_"I know. I have that under control. I assure you it is being handled. I have to step out, but I'll return back here. Cyrus I need you to be my eyes and ears at the White House. Be the pit bull that I know you are."_

Cyrus nodded. This was a new Fitz, and he knew not to test him. If he said he had it under control he accepted that. Sally was okay with covering for Fitz. He had done right by her. When the scandal came out and Sally came to him about it he was honest with her. He told her he wanted out, and he would do everything he could to get her elected. He had kept up his end of the deal. She could honestly call him a friend. She realized how toxic Mellie really was. She would protect. Not only for her benefit, but those children who deserved more than what Mellie gave them.

A couple of hours later they pulled up to a house. Huck met him and took him to Edison who was in the basement of the house. He was surprised when he saw the President.

He knew things were about to get ugly when he saw the President was standing in front of him in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Fitz turned his head to the side. He went over and grabbed a knife. _"I'm trying to decide if I want to cut a finger off now just for the fun of it. I'll wait. I don't want shock to set in too quick. I want to be clear that I don't have the time or the patience. I'm going to get answers one way or another. You get to decide how much you want to suffer."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"Why did you put the hit out on Olivia? Don't tell me because of the annulment. I know you wouldn't go to these length cause she left you."_

_"Her dad called me. He promised me five million dollars if I found Olivia and killed her. We wanted the money. The bitch thought she was better than us. She just wanted you."_

Fitz jumped up and cut his finger off so quick that it took Edison a moment to know what he just did.

_"Watch your mouth. The woman I love is not a bitch. Thank you for being honest with me. At least I know why I'm going to have you killed."_

For the next thirty minutes Fitz tortured Edison. He didn't have a hair out-of-place after that time. Huck was impressed.

Fitz stopped, _"I'm going to give you a break so you can enjoy your company."_

A few minutes later Quinn brought Mellie in. Quinn had roughed her up some to Fitz's delight.

_"There she is. The woman who set this in motion. Quinn you went easy on her. I understand. She was still in shock from finding out that she was the dumbest of them all. How did it feel to know you were sleeping with the enemy this whole time."_

Mellie looked at Fitz. She had never seen him look so deranged and angry. _"I'm sorry Fitz"_

"_I know. You are sorry you got caught. Thanks to you two my daughter had to be sedated, my son is in surgery to repair nerves in his arm, and well you caused Olivia a laundry list of injuries."_

_"That was never my intent. Quinn said she wasn't going to kill me. She said you weren't going to kill me."_

_"She was telling the truth."_

Mellie breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Edison is going to kill you."_

Edison looked up, _"No I'm not."_

Fitz had this wicked grin, "_You are right."_

_"I know I am"_

_"I lied. Both of you know a lot about that don't you."_

_"I refuse. You'll never get away with this."_

_"Oh I will. You know that killer group B-613 that is there but not."_

Edison nodded, "_Yes I have heard of the myth."_

_"No it's real and I lead it."_

Edison and Mellie looked up at him in horror.

Fitz smiled, _"Huck use to be in the organization. He retired but he is here because you hurt his friend. Quinn is doing this last job for me, and then she is going to lead a normal life with Huck."_

_"Right now the press is hearing a story about a robbery at my house. Two FBI agents are being assigned the case. Those agents are B-613 agents and friends of mine. They will make it look like the case is being investigated. It will lead them to the two of you. You ordered the hit on Olivia for her money, and Mellie for revenge when I leak the blackmail of Olivia with my dad and how she was helping me get out of my marriage. You were upset with her securing the custody agreement, and Hal getting temporary custody of Teddy. Here is where it gets fun, and one of few truths in this story. Mellie is upset with Edison for harming her children. Olivia was supposed to be the only one. You guys fight and Edison you kill Mellie. She will die from blunt force trauma. Finally, you are so distraught that you ultimately take your own life in your house."_

Edison looked at him,_ "This is not my house."_

Fitz looked at Huck,_ "Huck where are we?"_

_"We are in the house that Edison uses to sleep with his escorts. The deed is in his name. His clothes in the closet. Lot of pictures from his sessions."_

_"I thought that is what you said."_

_"Well it has been real, but I have to get back to my family. Don't worry I'm going to make Olivia's father pay too. He doesn't get a free pass. It's too bad Mellie that you listened to the wrong Grant. It must eat at you to know my dad had it all wrong."_

Mellie was terrified. Fitz just planned her death, and was talking to her like it was nothing. She made one last plea, "_Can you live with yourself knowing you had me killed?"_

Fitz leaned down and caressed her face. Mellie thought she finally got him to see he couldn't do this.

He kissed her forehead and pulled back, _"When I know you are dead I will sleep better than I ever have. I promised the kids they would never have to see you again. Don't worry they won't mess you up too bad. You should still be able to have an open-casket funeral. I'm even going to make sure you go down in history as the worst First Lady ever. You will be seen for the evil bitch that you."_

He looked at Edison,_ "I can't wait to tell Livvie I handled you. I promise she is in good hands. Enjoy hell."_

Fitz nodded at Huck &amp; Quinn.

Fitz went back to the hospital where he catered to the children. The next day information was leaked about Mellie. Even though Mellie used a burner phone Edison wasn't so smart so the phone call for the most part was legit. Two days after the leak the cleaning lady found the two dead.

Fitz &amp; the children did a press conference together after he was notified of her death. The media could see the report about the children was correct. Due to the crimes the First Lady committed he stated that it would not be appropriate to have a state funeral. The children were honest when they said it was sad that she died, but she had caused them harm and didn't want to be associated with her. They would not be attending her funeral. Her body was sent to her family in North Carolina.

Olivia was taken out of her coma the week of Christmas. The three of them remained by her side. They talked to her and laid with her. Fitz and Karen washed her hair. Fitz use to help her with her hair in college so it was like old-times.

He had Lauren go out and get her designer silk pajama shirts. They got their Christmas wish when she opened her eyes a little after midnight on Christmas morning.

The kids were in their room, but Fitz was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. He hadn't shaved all week. He had to dial in on a couple of conference calls, but other than that Cyrus and Sally handled everything else. His only concern was his family.

Olivia was hoarse but she said to him, _"Hi"_

Tears immediately started falling but he was finally able to say to her, _"Hi"_

They just enjoy each other for a moment before he called Dr. Suber at home. Two hours later she was at the hospital.

She evaluated Olivia. They made some adjustments, and she explained the injuries that she suffered.

Olivia asked, "_The children."_

The door opened and in walked Jerry and Karen. They immediately began to sob. It was too much and Olivia and Fitz broke down and consoled the children. Dr. Suber stepped out a moment. She was a mother, and it warmed her heart to see how important it was to her that the children were okay.

Jerry kissed her cheek, "_You almost died."_

_"Yes"_

_"Don't do it again"_

_"Okay"_

Dr. Suber came back and finished explaining the injuries, and the long recovery process.

Olivia looked at Dr. Suber, "_I lived and I'm going to get back on my feet before the end of next year."_

Dr. Suber smiled, "_That I believe."_

She ordered some medicines for Olivia. Olivia told her to go back home to her family. She would be fine. She knew she would be sleep again soon with the medicines.

She kissed the kids and told them to go back to bed. They would talk more later. Their agents took them back.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He said, _"They are dead. I handled it. I have a plan for your dad. He promised Edison money."_

_"Okay honey. I trust you."_

_"You aren't upset with me."_

_"No, because if you didn't kill them I was. They almost got those children killed. I want them all to suffer. However keep my dad at bay. I want to be around for that one. I want him to see me one last time before he dies."_

_"Anything for you Livvie."_

_"I also want us to move to California. We were leaving here anyway. After Sally is sworn in I want us to move. The kids can still go to school there still, but they can come home to us. They need us. I need all of you. I want you to find me the best so I can rehab. I would prefer to do it at home to keep the media at bay. Find us a home to raise our family in. I'm not going to let them win. I know I'll need therapy. We all do, but we have to win. Promise me we will win, and when I get better we can go to Europe."_

_"I promise Livvie. I love you. We are going to get married. I'm never letting you go again."_

_"I don't want you to let me go."_

_"Abby, Harrison, and Shane will be by later. I called them. They are your friends. I wanted them there for you."_

_"Thank you for loving me."_

_"Thank you for loving me and the kids. Thank you for protecting them Livvie. I have nothing with you guys. I'm sorry you got hurt protecting them."_

_"Don't apologize. I knew when I heard them say Mellie that they needed a mother figure to stand up for them. I'm going to be their step mother in the future. I love them. Enough said."_

Fitz smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. He held her hand as the medicine knocked her out.

He had his family. He was going to be there for Olivia, and make sure that she got better. They had been through the worst. Hopefully better days were ahead for them.

Later on in the day Olivia got to see her friends. She loved how Fitz accepted them. When they told them of their plans he told him that there was more than enough room for them to come whenever they wanted. Fitz had a private jet. He said he would send it for them. Cyrus and Lauren came by.

Fitz offered Lauren a job to be his assistant. He needed some help with him having to take care of Olivia. Tom &amp; Lauren had recently started dating so it would mean they wouldn't have to date long distance. Lauren really liked working for Fitz, and she liked Olivia. She knew it would help Olivia to have her around to talk to so she accepted the offer.

After everyone left it was just Fitz and the kids with Olivia. The kids were holding her hands.

Olivia smiled,_ "What's up guys?"_

Jerry said, "_Since we are all going to be in California and you and dad are going to eventually get married one day we were wondering if you would consider..."_

Olivia felt his hands get sweaty. They both were nervous. Olivia rubbed their hands, _"Guys I'm here. Talk to me. I'm not going anywhere."_

Karen decided to help her brother. It was the least she could do considering he put his life on the line for her_, "We want you to adopt us. We want you and dad to be our legal parents. We promise we will behave. We will follow the rules. We won't act like we did in the past. I will do anything."_

Fitz went over to her, "Honey, you guys apologized. You explained your actions. We are past that."

Karen nodded. She looked at Olivia who had tears falling down her face. Karen grabbed some tissue and cleaned her face.

Olivia smiled,_ "If you want me to adopt you and your dad is fine with it then I have no problems with us being a family. I've never been a mother, but I will always try to do right by you."_

Jerry smiled, _"I think you showed that by being in this bed. After all we put you here."_

Olivia face changed. She became stern, _"You didn't put me here. Mellie and Edison put me here. Did they beat me more because I wouldn't tell them where you were, sure. It doesn't matter to me. It was worth it to see you in front of me alive and pretty healthy for the most part. We will continue to see Terry via video conference. I demand that you both do good. We are all getting a second chance, and we can't squander it okay."_

Jerry &amp; Karen nodded, "_Yes ma'am"_

They had a long ways to go, but they knew that they would survive it. Olivia lay in the bed enjoying the fact that she no longer felt alone. She would have preferred the route to be less painful, but she understood life wasn't easy.

**A/N-I have to admit that I am enjoying writing this Fitz. He is a boss. Down the road Olivia's dad will be handled, but Olivia wants in on the action. That is not possible right now as she recovers.**

**Also some of you may have noticed that I didn't talk about who actually hurt Olivia. That will be addressed in the future. I promise.**

**Next up they head to California.**


	5. The New Year

For New Year's Eve Fitz had Lauren hire a caterer to come and feed the staff as well as their family and friends. Lauren went to pick up hats and horns to bring the new year in.

For the first time there was some hope for the new year. Olivia looked around the room, and thanked God for allowing her this chance. She would work hard not to squander it.

Fitz completed his term. He told Sally she could call if she needed anything. At Olivia's insistence his first post President interview was done at the hospital.

Since they found out Olivia was hurt in the robbery attempt the media speculated on their relationship. They had actually found former classmates who went to college with them that talked about how in love they were.

Olivia would later find out that Abby &amp; Harrison were making sure to control the narrative for the couple.

Olivia who rarely used her Twitter account noticed that she now had thousands of new followers. The longer they hid it would make them look like they had something to hide.

Since Robin was so respectful of them when the divorce was announced they offered her the interview. She gladly accepted.

The interview was a success. Over twenty million people tuned in. Fitz was candid and honest; well as honest as he could be.

He discussed his term in office. He talked about things he was happy that he accomplished, and things he wished he had done.

They briefly spoke on Mellie. While Fitz didn't give Robin questions that Robin couldn't ask he did request to keep topics about Mellie to a minimum due to her actions, and that the children and Olivia were still dealing with the trauma.

Robin was respectful of the request. She mostly asked him how he was handling her betrayal. Robin sat down with the kids who talked about how happy they were to be alive. They were grateful that their dad still loved them despite everything, and in a surprising twist Jerry asked if he could say something. Fitz and Robin were a little nervous, but they allowed him.

Jerry looked directly at the camera, _"My sister and I were terrible children for years. We could place blame, but I'm not. Right before this accident someone told me that an apology goes a long way. To the White House staff, teachers at our school, agents, and nannies I would like to apologize for my actions. It was wrong and my mother should have never justified it. For those kids who give their parents a hard way stop and think about your actions. Based on lies I wished my dad wasn't my dad for so long. I got my wish, and instantly knew it was the worst thing ever. Up until recently he was the only adult figure who really loved me faults and all. Be careful what you ask for you might just get it. I was fortunate that despite what I wanted my dad still loves me. I am safe and alive because of my dad and his girlfriend. Don't make the same mistakes my sister and I made."_

It was quiet for a moment. Robin thanked him and gave him a hug. She also applauded him for what he just did. Someone needed to hear that. Someone would think twice because of him.

Fitz stood up and embraced his son. He looked at him, _"I love you so much. You and your sister."_

Jerry smiled,_ "Love you too."_

After a break they made their way to Olivia's room. Robin learned she loved red wine and popcorn. She knew she wouldn't be able to drink for a while because of her medicine, but she did bring her a popcorn basket with some orchids.

That morning Fitz &amp; Karen had washed and styled her hair. She was in a silk lounge shirt, and the blankets covered her legs. She wasn't ready to show the casts and braces she was in.

Their segment went well. They talked about their relationship in college, and reconnecting and giving love another chance. Confirming they were indeed a couple.

Olivia had released a couple of pictures of her to show the seriousness of the attack. They expected certain people to see the interview. Maybe try to finish the job.

Robin asked the couple did they have plans to marry in the future. Olivia left that question for Fitz to answer.

Fitz nodded, "_Yes, but right now we are going to concentrate on Olivia's recovery. She has to learn how to walk again. She has a long rehab ahead of her. I know she wants to walk down the aisle, and it will happen. I love her so much, and her injuries are as bad as they are due to her protecting my children, which only made me love her more. I'm not waiting because she can't walk. I love her, but I know she would want me to do it this way for her."_

Robin looked at Olivia, _"When the world learned your injuries were so severe because you were protecting the children many wondered what you were thinking in that moment. Many say they would have done the same thing did you think about what you were doing?"_

Olivia took a moment to compose herself. She was unable to hold back from crying. Fitz clutched her hand, _"I can't say that I thought about it. I knew they were surprised to see the kids there. When my mom was alive she always protected me. It didn't matter that they weren't my biological children. Fitz isn't their biological father. They are children and they should be comfortable like any other child that expects their parents to protect them. When Fitz and I decided to date again I knew he was a package deal. I didn't get stabbed or beat to get brownie points. I did what any loving parent or adult would do. If someone was going to lose their life that night it was going to be mine."_

Olivia looked at Fitz who was now crying. She took his handkerchief and cleaned his face. America watched that moment and could see the love. This was no act.

Robin smiled, _"Well I'm glad that you are still here. You are an extraordinary woman. You are a brilliant lawyer and crisis manager. We spoke with your former employer and clients who had nothing but great things to say and well wishes. Take a look."_

They showed her a short video of well-wishes. Olivia smiled. That was a nice surprise.

They talked a little more. Robin then showed her the message that Jerry said earlier. It warmed her heart that he listened. Olivia gave the teens a lot of credit. They had changed a lot, and despite everything that has happened she believes they will continue to do good.

Robin asked Olivia if there was anything else she wanted to say. Olivia looked directly at the camera, _"When people see me they often confuse my petite statue. They assume I'm a pushover. I'm anything but. I might be down now, but I have learned in my career you always have a card ready to play. I promise I'm going to get back up, and be better than I was before. I'm not alone. I am blessed to now have a family, and I will always protect them with everything I have."_

When Olivia delivered the message there were individuals watching that knew the message was meant for them. They had to give it to her she had some balls. The question would be who had the bigger balls.

Olivia ended up being in the hospital for another month and a half before she was ready to be transported to California. After much discussion they decided to home school the kids for the rest of the year.

Karen was still have nightmares. Jerry was struggling and trying to get his arm back at full strength.

Terry continued to counsel the family, and she got them in touch with one of her best friends who name was Sharon. She had a private practice in California. She agreed to take over when the family made it to California.

Abby, Harrison, and Olivia had planned to start a firm together once she came back from her time away. When she reconnected with Fitz and then the assault happened she knew she didn't want to be lawyer and fixer in the future. She did however want Abby &amp; Harrison to still branch out so she had Shane cut them a check to start the firm. She would be a silent partner.

With the help of Lauren he found a house for them. He made the trip out with Lauren to do the walk-through. He signed the paperwork and went over all the changes that he wanted to make to accommodate Olivia.

Dr. Suber used her contacts to set up a new team to take care of Olivia when she arrived in California.

Fitz had his townhouse cleaned up and donated to charity. He didn't keep a single thing that was in that house.

They decided to sedate Olivia so that she could sleep during the trip. Fitz had found a company that made house calls. There would be a physician that would come to the home shortly after they arrived to their new home.

That morning after they were getting ready Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand. He could tell she was scared.

He kissed her, _"I got you I promise."_

She whispered,_ "Promise me that you won't leave me. Even if I get tired promise me we'll make it, and you'll find a fun and romantic way to propose. Promise that we will get married in a small but intimate ceremony with the kids by our side."_

Fitz looked Olivia in the eyes so she could tell he was being honest, _"I promise Livvie. I'm not going anywhere. We are going to get you better no matter how many times you give up, we are going to make sure that everyone that hurt you and the kids pay, we are going to go to Europe where we will be having so much fun you won't see the proposal coming. We will get married with the kids beside us, and on our honeymoon we are going to knock you up. Deal."_

Olivia looked him in the eyes and knew he was tell the truth. She smiled,_ "Deal"_

Dr. Suber came in and wished the couple well. She made them promise to send her an invitation to their wedding.

They agreed. She sedated Olivia and once she was out they were on their way. As Dr. Suber saw the family leave she found it funny that she was more scared of the kids who were super protective of Olivia than the agents who were guarding them.

The flight was smooth. Olivia slept through it. There was a private ambulance waiting for them to transport Olivia. As they were pulling up to their new home Olivia was waking up. She looked up and saw Tom.

He grabbed her hand._ "We are about to pull into your home."_

She smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later she was pulled out, and she gasped as she saw their new home. It was a sprawling estate, and brought back special memories.

The kids were in awe as well. The house had eight bedroom and ten baths. It was almost 13,000 square feet.

Fitz came over to her, _"Do you like it?"_

She looked at him, "_You remembered."_

_"Yes. It is not the same house we saw back in college but close. It has a three-room office suite when we decide what we are going to do with our lives. There is a cottage where Tom &amp; Lauren will live."_

She smiled at Tom. She was glad they would have their own space.

_"There is wine cellar and theater. Of course a pool which will come in handy with rehab."_

_"What about a gym?"_

_"Yes Livvie we have a gym and Lauren spoke with your therapist to make sure that you had everything you needed down there. I had them to install bars. I also made sure that you could get around the house on your own, and do a lot of things yourself."_

Olivia smiled. Fitz knew her after all this time. She looked out at the ocean and mountains and realized her dreams were coming true.

They took Olivia in and when she was taken into their master bedroom tears immediately fell. Their room had a fireplace, and a terrace. From the terrace you could see the ocean. Something they always talked about.

Fitz smiled. He was glad to see her so happy. Olivia was happy to no longer be in a hospital bed. Fitz had gotten them one of those Sleep number bed so she could adjust her side without making Fitz uncomfortable.

The physician came and checked on Olivia. Fitz had all of her medicines. She wasn't quite ready to begin rehab. He explained to Fitz that she needed to try to move around some to keep circulation flowing and not get any bed sores. Fitz understood.

Fitz, Tom, and Jerry learned how to get Olivia out of the bed without causing her major pain. She couldn't shower yet so Fitz &amp; Karen helped her take sponge baths. and wash her hair. At first she hated it, but they didn't treat her like an invalid. They let her do as much as she could on her own. Fitz had purchased her a regular wheelchair and a motorized one.

Olivia was still sleepy from the meds so she fell back asleep pretty quickly. Fitz went to check on the kids. They thanked him for their rooms. As gifts he had gotten them new laptops, Ipad, Ipod, and Iphones. They had all the game systems.

Karen looked at her dad, _"You need to rest."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_"No you won't. Between Liv and us you don't stop. Go lay down dad."_

_"I need to fix dinner."_

Jerry looked at his dad, "_We'll handle dinner. Go take a nice long shower and rest dad. I'm sixteen and Karen is fifteen. We can pitch in and we will."_

Fitz had to admit they were right. He thanked them and headed off to his room. He took a nice long shower.

When he came out his phone was ringing. It was Cyrus.

Fitz stepped out on the terrace. It was 70 degrees outside. He left the door open to allow so fresh air in.

_"What's up Cy?"_

_"Yes we are here. Livvie is resting. They sedated her so she wouldn't feel anything while we traveled so she is sleeping off the rest of the meds."_

_"How am I? Honestly I don't have a word. Right now it doesn't matter my girlfriend is in casts and recovering from her injuries, she has nightmares sometimes. Karen has nightmares all the time. She wakes up scared that Jerry and Livvie died. Jerry aged overnight. While I'm glad he has matured I don't want him to lose being a teenager. He is as protective if not more of Liv &amp; Karen. I should have contacted her sooner."_

Cyrus said, _"It is not your fault what they did to them. I know you are hurting, but don't take on Mellie faults."_

Fitz sat down and cried and it broke Cyrus for a moment to hear his friend in pain.

_"Cyrus, Livvie is everything. Truth is I don't deserve her. It was Mellie and my dad who inflicted pain all those years ago. She comes back into my life, and Mellie causes this. You know she asked me to promise her that I wouldn't leave her when in truth once she learns to walk she should run for the hills. I'm damaged goods. I'm asking her to be the children's mother. I'm in a home that we have wanted for so long, and I don't deserve it."_

_"You do and you and Liv will get through this. You need to rest. You are not going to be any good if your body gives out."_

_"I know the kids sent me to bed. They told me to rest while Livvie was sleep. At least she is safe. She loves the house, and she hasn't seen everything yet."_

_"Rest Fitz. Now that I have some time James &amp; I are going to travel. I was thinking we could come out there for a week or so. James hasn't been to California since he was a child."_

_"Sure Cy. There is another guest house on the property. I gave the three bedroom to Tom &amp; Lauren. John is there, but you can stay there or here in the main house."_

_"Do you think Liv will have a problem with James?"_

_"No Livvie will love James. She is even more open-minded than me. She would tell you to get married here at the house."_

Cy laughed, "_My kind of girl. Well give her a kiss and a hug for me. We'll see you sometime soon."_

Fitz sat outside for a few more minutes enjoying the air, and being out of the hospital and away from D.C.

He climbed in the bed. He kissed her forehead. He was about to turn over and go to sleep when she opened her eyes. He noticed they were glassy. She looked like she was about to cry.

_"What do you need? Are you in pain baby? Do I need to call the doctor?"_

She caressed his face to get him to calm down. He finally did, _"I love you Fitz"_

"_I love you to Livvie"_

_"Good, so no when I get out this bed and chair on my own two feet the only place I am running is to you. We have some unfinished business, and I have to learn how to walk again. We are going to get there because it is what we want. The both of us. Understood."_

_"Yes baby."_

"_Good now Cyrus and the kids are right. You need to rest more so when I'm out you need to be out too. We'll talk to Jerry together. There is no more you and I. It is us and we. Deal."_

Fitz kissed her and it was a passionate kiss. He wanted her to know he didn't think she was broken. He desired her. It worked because Olivia felt like a woman. His woman when he kissed her. He had kissed her like this before, and the fact that he did said a lot to her.

Fitz moved so he could hold her as much as possible. Both of them fell into a peaceful sleep. They had to hold onto the fact they would be okay. It started with cleaning up some unfinished business.

Back in Washington D.C. Shane got the call he had been waiting for. As instructed he gave him the information, and texted an update.

Shane sat back in his chair and smiled. He was happy for Olivia. He hated that she had ben hurt because of those scumbags, but she deserved some happiness. Her life had been anything but happy. He was honestly surprised she was so successful in professional life until he realized that is how she survived. She concentrated on her professional life. He had heard stories about her past relationship with Fitz, and was glad he was able to see through the maze and give her another chance..

**A/N-Up next there is a time jump. You will see the couple's plan start to unfold when it comes to cleaning up their unfinished business. Olivia &amp; Fitz also sit down and talk with Jerry, and Olivia does something special for him.**

**In my profile is the link to their new home.**


	6. Starting Over

**A/N-There is a section in the chapter that is a little violent. Feel free to skip over it if you want to.**

Olivia was sitting out on the terrace enjoying home. Sometimes she would close her eyes and open them again to make sure it wasn't a dream.

The road had not been easy for them, but they pushed through together. Everyday they woke up it was a little bit easier.

Karen was sleeping through the night without having to take something every night. Sharon, Fitz, and herself made sure that Karen knew it was okay if she needed the medicine. She would be turning 16 in July so she was learning how to drive.

Jerry was still very protective of her and Karen, but he slowly but surely began to act like a teenager again. Olivia remembered the night that they talked to him.

**Flashback**

A couple of days after the conversation she had with Fitz they called Jerry into their room. Olivia told him to get in the bed with them.

They sought some advice from Sharon, and she suggested to talk to him informally. Olivia knew that her most intimate talks with her mom was when she was in bed with her. Olivia felt comfortable telling her mom anything. She suggested to Fitz and to her surprise he thought it was a good idea.

Fitz had brought up some snacks. They watched the first Fast &amp; Furious movie. He loved that series.

Once the movie was over Olivia told Jerry to look at her. He did. She caressed his face and kissed his forehead. Jerry was expecting some big speech. Honestly Fitz was too, but Olivia smiled and said,_ "I love you."_

Jerry looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "_Really"_

She nodded, "_Your dad shared with me all the things you guys did. He wasn't proud of those things, but he always said you were loyal. He couldn't be mad at you for that."_

He looked at Fitz who nodded. Olivia had this under control. He wasn't going to step in. He was following her lead. She could tell when they made eye contact.

"_That night I realized how right he was. Your loyalty was to Karen &amp; I. My loyalty was to you, Karen, and your dad. We are beyond proud of the young man you are. We are proud that you realized the error of your ways, and corrected them. All of that was very grown up of you, but your dad and I want to continue to raise our son who is 16. We want you to hang out with your friends, go back to playing tennis and basketball, get your driver's license and prove to us that you are responsible enough to have your own car, help your sister, decide what you want to do with your life, still give us minor hell here and there. Honey, I hate what happened. Look at me."_

Tears were falling down his face. Olivia opened her arms and he moved into them. He began to sob uncontrollably. It broke Fitz to hear his son be in that much pain. They had destroyed him.

Jerry calmed down, _"I listened to everything she told me to do. I believed dad was a monster. I heard him tell people how PaPa was a monster so I assumed he was too when it was my mother. Dad asked you if you minded hanging out with us, and you said yes. Our mother never spent any quality time with us, and for that you almost died. I don't deserve to live free and happy. When I was in cahoots with my mother I acted like a grown man. When I disrespected my dad I thought I was grown. Why change now?"_

_"Because your dad and your future stepmother want their son back. Because I don't adopt adults and call them my children. Because when I have your future brothers or sisters since I'm hoping to pop out at least two, and I think they would like to hear the crazy things their brother did when he was a teenager. Most importantly we love you so much. I have lost so much Jerry. Anything that was important to me I lost either at the hands of my dad or my fear. I can't lose you. I sent you to safety so you could live not punish yourself."_

_"You were suppose to already be married to dad with four kids in this house. I found dad's diary. They broke him by using you. PaPa was a monster, my mother was a monster, my dad was a man with a broken heart."_

Fitz looked at his son not sure what to say.

Olivia grabbed his hands, "_I'm living my dream now. I have the home I've always wanted with your dad, and I now have two of the four children we wanted. He didn't mention the dog because that was an ongoing debate about what kind. I wanted a small one and he wanted a lab. I told him let's get both."_

Jerry genuinely smiled for the first time and so did Fitz as he remembered their debates about their future.

Jerry looked up, _"Did you mean what you just said?"_

_"So much that your dad's attorney's have my signature on the paperwork to adopt you and your sister. When my mom died I lost the only person who truly loved me for me until I met your dad. My dad was physically and emotionally abusive. More emotional and I never knew why. My mom told me he was an angry man, and he still is. Your mother was an angry woman in the sense that she felt she was entitled to things no matter the cost, and I'm not saying that to speak ill of her. I'm telling you because despite who she was that doesn't have to be you. It isn't you. I know because of the interview. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I promise you we will be there every step of the way."_

Jerry looked at her in shock, "_You don't make promises..."_

_"Unless..."_

_"I know that I can keep them, and I won't break them."_

_"I'll do better"_

For the first time Fitz spoke, "_Son we don't want you to do better we want you to be better. I love you and I don't want to lose you emotionally after Olivia saved you physically."_

Jerry nodded, _"I get it dad, and you guys are right. I'll work harder with Sharon."_

_"And you will come to us if that is not enough."_

_"I will dad."_

_"Good"_

Karen came in the room and they watched more of the Fast and Furious series, and bonded.

**Present**

Fitz walked outside and handed her a cup of tea. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and they shared a kiss.

Olivia had worked really hard on herself both physically and emotionally. It was taxing at times and she gave Fitz hell, but he never budged.

One week after she started rehab she was so frustrated that she wouldn't let him sleep in the bed with her for a week.

He held strong and slept on the sofa. It honestly would have went on longer, but she was headed to the kitchen and she heard him crying.

Tom asked him if he could do anything and his response shocked her,_ "No, but I wish you had the power to put me in that chair. Hasn't she suffered enough?"_

_"As men yes because if that was Lauren I would want the same thing, but this is real life. So you do what you are doing now. You stand strong for her and the kids and when it becomes too much come to me and Lauren. No judgment. My job is to protect you. No one said it would always be from a physical attack."_

She heard Fitz sob and she went back to their room. She didn't know how much time had passed, but he came in with breakfast and the newspaper.

She looked at him, and had she not heard him she would have never guessed he had broken down earlier.

He turned to leave when she tried to apologize. He looked at her, _"Don't apologize. Your life was the one turned upside down."_

He left before she could respond. That night he was headed to the sofa when she told him to get in bed. He did but she could feel the tension. She moved and he immediately sat up to help her.

_"Can you just hold me as much as you can?"_

_"You know I will."_

He adjusted them and carefully pulled her in his arms.

_"I love you, and I know this is hard on me, but it is not just me. It is not acceptable for be to be a bitch. You do nothing but cater to me and the kids."_

_"Don't ever call yourself a bitch again. You hurting my feelings is not going to tear us apart. It will get better because I love you too."_

Since that week when she was frustrated she forced herself to stay quiet until she could think it through or she would write in her journal. It helped.

Fitz smiled at her, "_You get around pretty good on your own now. I'm sure it feels good to have some of your independence back."_

She smiled,_ "I'll admit I love it. Not having any bulky braces and casts help. It is nice to be closer to you. All those years without you and from the first hug I remembered how safe and loved I feel in your arms."_

_"What is on your agenda today?"_

_"I have rehab of course, but then I need to sit down with Lauren to go over some details for the kid's birthday parties. We need to get the final count to the planner. Did you find them cars yet?"_

He nodded, "_Tom and I saw a couple but I want you to see them especially Karen's before I purchase them. They are going to flip when they realized you are throwing them parties."_

"_Well Jerry didn't get a true sweet 16 party so his will be a sweet 17 and I think both can use some celebrations with Karen turning 16."_

Both of them were keeping secrets from each other. Fitz &amp; the kids were planning something special for Mother's Day and her birthday in August. She was planning something for Father's Day since he wouldn't let them do anything big for his birthday in March.

Fitz looked at her,_ "Do you remember the first time you heard the kids call you mom?"_

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

**Flashback**

When you learn how to walk as a baby you don't remember the process. It was beyond frustrating for her to try to get her brain and her legs on the same page.

A month into her rehab her therapist Nikki had put her on a treadmill, but she was connected to a harness that was installed in their gym.

The speed was super slow. It was all about getting her to put one foot in front of the other. She helped her at first, and then she let her go.

Of course without her help she was struggling. When she didn't put one foot in front of the other she would be hanging in the air by the harness.

Olivia was humiliated. Nikki wouldn't help her until she tried. She would not let her give up. Olivia could barely see because of the tears.

Then she heard them, _"Mom you can do it? You saved us so this should be easy."_

At first she thought she was imagining this moment until she heard Jerry say look at us.

She opened her eyes and the kids were standing there.

Karen stepped up, "_Do what you told me mom? You can do this. I know you can. Don't give up mom."_

Jerry moved to the front of the treadmill, "_Let everything else go mom. You told me I have to start somewhere. This is your start."_

She looked at Fitz who was now in the room and his eyes told her everything. He was imploring her to fight. He believed in her.

She took a moment to compose herself. She didn't get it on the first or second try, but she kept at it until she mastered putting one foot in front of the other without the harness lifting her.

It was an emotionally draining moment. Nikki smiled. She told Olivia they were done for the day. She was also giving her tomorrow off so her body could recover.

She left the family alone in the gym.

She looked at Fitz, "_Thank you for telling the kids to call me mom to get me motivated."_

Fitz was confused, _"Livvie, I didn't. The kids only had tests so they decided to come see how you were progressing."_

She looked at the kids with tears in her eyes as the realization kicked but she was afraid to assume, "_Why did you call me mom?"_

Jerry smiled, "_Because you are. Soon enough you will be legally bound with us misfits, but still you are our mom."_

Karen nodded, _"I mean had you stayed with dad and married him we would be your kids right. Maybe a little smarter, and more polished, and better looking but we would be your children. You are going through this because you protected your children. That was what you were thinking right_?"

_"Yes, you are Fitz's children and if when we married you would have been my stepchildren."_

Karen smiled, "_Sharon said we should ask you first, but it kind of just came out when we saw you frustrated. You have pushed us to take back our lives, reach out to friends we have in California and those back in D.C. who were concerned about us. You have pushed me to do my best in school, and to try things. In the months you've been in our lives we have become better people. I want you to get better. Maybe do mother-daughter things."_

_"We can do those now honey. Mani-Pedi, shopping, hair. We can do those now."_

Karen smiled, "_I'd like that."_

Jerry smiled, "_Dad took me to get some new supplies, and I started back sketching again."_

Olivia smiled, "_Good. Keep it up. Maybe we can find you a class."_

Jerry nodded.

The kids headed out to leave them alone.

They went back over and kissed her cheeks and said, _"Love you mom."_

Olivia smiled, _"Love you guys too."_

They left the couple alone in the gym. Olivia wheeled herself over to Fitz, and he pulled her onto his lap.

He held her and she felt tears soaking her shirt. He wouldn't look at her but he said, "_You're the mom I always knew you would be."_

Olivia finally got him to look at her,_ "Are you upset that they are calling me mom? Is this painful for you?"_

_"No, it is everything I could ever ask for. It is not the life we planned in college, but it is shaping up to be pretty good. Do you know I'm never letting you go?"_

_"I do. Do you believe I will never run again?"_

He smiled, _"I knew that the day we did our first therapy session. When you not only went along with Terry's plan and suggestion of meds, but you asked. I know that was a hard decision for you to make, but I could see in your eyes you were tired of living the way you were. I also knew when I saw the video. The house had hidden cameras so I saw the attack."_

She gasped.

_"I had to Livvie. I had to see what they did. When I get them I wanted to see what they did, how they did it, and how they acted."_

_"You know who hurt me."_

_"Yes, they fell for the trap we set in the interview. You were right. You sounding cocky made them more importantly your dad want the job finished. Before you ask I'm keeping my promise we handle your dad together, but the two men their time is coming to an end soon. At Sally's request I am going to remain the head of B-613 while she is in office. She knows I won't go rogue, and she knows I am destroying every person that was involved in the attack. Considering who I am and who you are to me and professionally she told me to do what I saw fit."_

_"Good. I know with Mellie and Edison you had to be careful with them so no questions were asked, but these men don't ever have to be found."_

_"Yep, they would make some good compost."_

Olivia shrugged.

**Present**

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled.

He looked at her, _"What?"_

_"I love you."_

He smiled. Even when they were in college she never was good at expressing her feelings in words only in actions so he felt good hearing her say it, and say it first.

_"I love you to Livvie so much."_

_"So Erin is coming over next week to style the kids for their parties, but I told them it was because we wanted to take them somewhere nice for their birthdays. Karen asked if she could invite some friends over for the weekend."_

"_How are we going to handle that?"_

_"Say yes to the get together, and we get a limo. Let the girls leave for a ride or something and then be brought to the venue. They were coming to the party. We just have to make sure they don't spill the beans."_

_"Make sense. Livvie, I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest."_

She looked at him and smiled, "_Yes."_

_"You don't know the question."_

_"Actually I do. You know we know each other so well, and you are acting like a teenage boy getting up the nerve to ask out a pretty girl which is flattering. All jokes aside yes I'm ready for us to date and you romance me like you did in college. We can't dance yet, but that's okay. We are happy, and getting better physically and emotionally. I don't see a reason to hide. I won't be in this chair forever."_

He was so happy he went and picked her up. She enjoyed being in his arms. Not only did she feel safe, but loved beyond reason.

_"I was hoping you would say yes. I also arranged for you and Karen to have your first mother-daughter day this weekend for Mother's Day. A spa date, hair and make-up, and I've arrange some private time for you guys at a couple boutiques. Take the black card and buy away. I've got an appointment in the morning, but then Jerry and I are going to hang out. We are moving on."_

He expected Olivia to at least say something about her taking the card but she didn't.

_"Does Karen know?"_

_"Yes, but I told her that there was a chance you may not be ready."_

Olivia shook her head,_ "I want to go. Sometimes I'm bothered by being in the chair, but it's not forever and if it was I am still alive. I know it wouldn't matter to you."_

_"True..."_

Olivia was about to ask Fitz something when there was a knock on the door. They told them they could come in. It was the kids.

_"Morning mom and dad"_

_"Morning guys what's up."_

_"We needed to go do some shopping, and wanted to make sure it was okay for us to go. Tom said he would go with us."_

Olivia nodded, "_Fine with me."_

Fitz nodded

The kids hugged them and headed out.

Olivia turned back to Fitz, _"So I've been thinking. Do you mind if we put off going to Europe this year? For one I want to be able to walk around. We have so much going on, and I don't think we could really enjoy it right now."_

"_That's fine I understand."_

_"However I still want to go on vacation. We always said when we had kids we would explore the world with them. I still want that."_

_"Me to Livvie. Did you have something in mind?"_

_"Actually I do. One of my clients last year told me how she chartered a yacht for her family for a couple of weeks. Most have destinations. I was thinking something tropical. The yacht has everything, and it would be another way for us to bond."_

Fitz smiled, _"I love it."_

The rest of the day was uneventful. Fitz made breakfast for everyone the next morning. It had become an unspoken tradition that they ate breakfast together as a family on the weekends. Tom and Lauren would join them sometimes, and this was one morning were joined them.

They would always have spirited conversations on a range of topics. The kids loved debating with them, and they enjoyed being able to freely speak. They encouraged them speak their minds. They were never told their opinion was wrong. They would challenge them. If they felt so strongly about something why, how, when. It was great.

Lauren and Olivia were quickly becoming best friends. Something Olivia never had growing up because of her dad. Despite living on the same property as her boss they had plenty of privacy due to the vast amount of land he purchased. He was always good to her when he was in office, but with Olivia he was just a better person overall. She no longer feared him having a heart attack. He didn't drink as much, and for the first time she could tell he was enjoying life.

After breakfast they headed back to their house. Tom needed to get ready to take Olivia &amp; Karen out for the day. Lauren was going to go visit her mom.

Olivia &amp; Karen were at Avanti Salon for a full day of pampering. Fitz asked Lauren to arrange a team of their best professionals to take care of them. They arrived to start with Esthetic services. Fitz had arranged for them to get a La Stone Facial, Bikini Wax, Face Wax, Face Massage, and Swiss Body Polish Treatment with Massage.

They were excited to get started.

On the other side of town Fitz had met up with Huck and they entered a building. Chained to a board were Jake and Charlie. Former B-613 agents and the men who had tried to kill Olivia.

When the bags were taken off their head they were looking at Fitz. It was a look that would haunt them even in death.

Fitz said, "_You know unlike some of the previous heads of B-613 I consider myself to be a fair man. Once your commitment is up I allow you to leave no questions as, but I have one rule. One fucking rule. What is that rule?"_

No one answered. While he was pissed at both of them he was more pissed with Jake. Jake never understood his place. He wanted to be Fitz and didn't come close. He knew why Jake took the job. It was supposed to a F*** you to him.

Fitz picked up a stick and backhanded Jake with it. Blood flew out of his mouth.

_"Answer the question Ballard. What is my one rule?"_

_"We are to never take a job for revenge. If we take a contract someone's life must be in danger or we can foresee it being in danger in the future, and a threat to the republic."_

"_See how fair I am. I don't treat you like dumb children yet you both acted like one. You took a job to kill the woman I love for revenge and money. You see Charlie you are going to die because you trusted the lie Jake fed you. You are smart. You don't become an agent in this selective group by fluke. You see I'm about to clue you in. Jake lied to you. Jake told you that Olivia was a threat to the Republic. He told you that she had stolen things from Edison that could come back to bite some people. All lies. Olivia married Edison because she didn't want to be alone, but quickly realized the mistake she made so she had the marriage annulled after getting evidence of him sleeping with women and wearing their clothes."_

Charlie looked over at Jake and he quickly realized Fitz was telling the truth. Jake was supposed to be one of his best friends.

Fitz laughed, _"It gets better. Olivia in recent years found out she was a multimillionaire. Edison and her no good dad wanted some of the money, but she refused. That is why the hit was put out. My ex-wife to be at the time was mad that Olivia was better at playing the game. She was mad that Olivia who warned her if she didn't play along she would ruin her. She didn't listen and Olivia showed her who was boss. She was mad so she told Edison where Olivia was staying. What you dumb asses didn't realize was my children were there. I'm ashamed to even admit you once were agents. Her dad assumed he would get the money if she died. He would give Edison five million. Funny story, she had changed her will already so the money was coming to me. She didn't want her dad to get a dime."_

Charlie put his head down as he soaked all this in. He turned to look at Jake, "_You lied to me so I would help you. You lied to my face. They wanted her dead for revenge, and you wanted to bring Mr. President to his knees. You wanted the satisfaction of sticking it to him._

Fitz smiled,_ "Now that is the Charlie I know. So since Huck &amp; Quinn have confirmed that you did this job because you thought someone was in danger I'm offering you a chance to make this right for me."_

Charlie said, "_Yes I'll kill him."_

Fitz nodded, _"Good. I need to meet my son and we have to get ready to celebrate Mother's Day tomorrow."_

He walked over to Jake, "_I told you when we were in basic training I wasn't a punk. See I know how to play the game. I can't be a hard all the time. After all I'm a politician. I told you that if you ever crossed me I would make sure your body parts would be cut up, shredded, and spread across the United States. I had to keep Mellie &amp; Edison intact, but not you. You have no loyalty not even to your best fiend. Maybe you'll be good for something when you're dead. You might help their crops grow."_

Fitz began to laugh and Jake realized how crazy he really was. That suit hid so much. In all fairness Fitz had told him, but Jake assumed he was a Grant he didn't understand what it took.

He leaned over and whispered, "_I told you I had no problem killing. Isn't it ironic you find out with your death."_

He walked over to Charlie, _"I hope you understand I have no problem doing the same thing to you that you are about to help Huck do to your friend, and I will carry out the job myself. You know me. I have only given two other agents a second chance. You will be the third. After you finish this job I need you to keep tabs on Rowan Pope. Report back to Huck. When the times come you will pick him up. Make sure he doesn't kill himself that is for me to do, understood."_

Charlie nodded, "_Yes sir."_

He helped Huck get Charlie down. They got everything ready. He wanted Jake to see his face as he died. Once he was dead he left. He left them to enjoy making him disappear.

He went and picked up Jerry and they went on their way.

Olivia &amp; Karen were having a great time. They had some intimate conversations. Karen didn't think she was pretty compared her friends. She loved fashion but she didn't know how to put looks together. Olivia gave her some tips and of course when they went shopping later she would show her. They talked about boys, life, possible college options. They discussed their relationship and their expectations of each other. Karen thought it was cool that Olivia felt she had expectations.

Next they headed over to the salon to get their hair done. Both of them wanted to get a new look.

Karen looked at Olivia, "_Mom, I think I want to cut my hair. Not think I want to cut it. What do you think?"_

Karen's hair was past her butt and it was bulky.

_"I think you could use a hair cut. Maybe to the middle of your back. Have them to take the bulk out so it is not so heavy. It will make it so much easier for you to maintain on your own. Maybe add some partial highlights to give you a new look but still age appropriate."_

Karen nodded. The stylist agreed with Olivia so she got to work. Olivia hair was now half way down her back, but she wanted it to be right past her shoulders. She also decided to go with a full head of sandy brown highlights.

They finished up with getting a Manicure and Perfect Spa Pedicure where they choose colors they wouldn't normally wear.

Before they left they saw a jewelry set up in the salon. The owner had pieces made from gemstones, crystals, and hand-crafted beads. Since it was mother's day weekend she had made some sets for mother-daughters.

Olivia looked at Karen, "_Would you like to get a necklace set?"_

Karen looked at her, "_Yeah I really would."_

They picked one and the owner put it on for them. They loved it. After they paid Tom took a picture of them. On the way over to the boutiques they sent it to Fitz, Jerry, and Lauren. Karen posted it to her Twitter &amp; Facebook accounts.

The real fun began when they entered Jenni Kayne where they racked up. Next they stopped in Malia Mills where the racked up on swimwear, and finally they hit up Angel where Karen &amp; Olivia racked up. Olivia asked Tom if they could run into Cos Bar which he did. The store carried luxury skin care. She needed some items but she wanted to get some things for Karen. She was dealing with some acne and dry skin. The salesperson was very helpful. The salesperson had applied something and Karen had called out mom. For some reason Olivia thought the older woman would look at her crazy.

She smiled at Olivia, "_I was showing your daughter some makeup tips that were appropriate for her age. This line is also good for the type of skin she has and won't dry her out if she wanted to purchase it."_

Olivia appreciated how respectful the woman was. Of course she wanted the sale but she respected her as the parent.

Olivia smiled, _"I like it Kare. Do you want to get it?"_

_"I think so. I don't like to wear make-up all the time, but when I would feel better knowing it won't make my skin any worse."_

Olivia nodded, "_We'll take it."_

Karen went over to look at something else while Olivia was paying. The older woman bagged everything up, and she handed her another bag. She said, _"I don't want to ruin your personal time, but I recognized your from the interview at the hospital. I prayed for you. I'm glad God spared you. You seemed like a nice woman on television, and even more so during the time I have seen you today. I'm glad you didn't give up on those children. Everyone deserves a second chance. Happy Mother's Day. My card is in the box. If you need anything let me know."_

Olivia was shocked for a moment but she recovered._ "Thank you. I will make sure we get our products from you. You didn't ruin our time. You actually made it better. She looked at the card. Take care Mary. We will see each other again."_

Olivia was officially exhausted, but it was one of the best days of her life. She felt like herself again. Actually she felt better. The time she spent with Karen was everything, and she was glad she did it. She was a little nervous being in her wheelchair since she couldn't stand on her own for very long, but it was fine. No one looked down on her and they didn't treat her like she was an invalid.

As they made their way home she thought about Fitz. She knew when he said he had an appointment he was dealing with their unfinished business. That was fine by her. That is why she was working so hard to get out this chair so she could move on with her life, and that included some unfinished business with her father. She was going to show him she could be a monster too. The only difference is once she was done with him it was over. She wasn't going to tear her family apart to make herself feel better. Only cowards did that.

**A/N-Just in case anyone was offended when I described Olivia's therapy in the harness that is a true story. It is actually my story. Her thoughts on learning how to walk and getting the brain to put one foot in front of the other are actually my thoughts when I started rehab after my leg was amputated and I had to learn hos to walk with my first prosthetic limb. My PT did exactly as I described, but it was my cousin who watched it all happen. It was the first time I saw him be that emotional.**

**Up next. The celebrations begin. A lot of fun moments and fluff to lighten the air in this story.**


	7. First Mother's Day

**A/N-This note is going to be at the beginning of all of my stories. So pay it no mind after you read it once. I received a guest review. Let me say I'm not mad or offended. I respect the review who said they wrote as well. Pretty much to them my stories ran on top of one another, but said it may also have to do with the fact that I update in bunches.**

**I thought about changing, but for me it works. I write in bunches like it is an assignment. Once I write then I go back and edit and post. It also works with my treatments. So I'm really sorry for those who don't like my method. In the future when I'm working full-time I probably will change.**

**Yes, I'll admit most of my stories will include them having a family, but I try to mix it up on the when, how, and where. In some stories she has a relationship with her dad. In one of my stories I am currently writing she will reconnect with her mom.**

**I hate that I have any of my readers upset, but realistically I know it will happen. We are human and it is impossible to make everyone happy.**

The ladies arrived home and they got their bags in the house. They called out for the guys and realized they were outside. They also heard what sounded like a bark.

They made their way outside where time seem to stop for a minute. Olivia saw the puppy running around, and Fitz &amp; Jerry were looking at them and their new looks.

Tom and Lauren were watching them. It was kind of funny, but also endearing.

Jerry finally spoke, _"Wow Mom KareBear you look great. Wow. Yeah Wow."_

Karen &amp; Olivia blushed at his compliment.

Fitz finally got his thoughts together. He looked at Karen, "_Wow ladybug you look so mature and different."_

Olivia thought for a second he didn't approve.

Then she heard him say, _"I love it. You still are my baby girl, but I can see your face. I absolutely love the hair cut. And Livvie wow you look stunning honey. Today looks like what you both needed."_

They smiled and he came over and hugged them both which allowed Olivia to finally gather herself.

_"Is that what I think it is?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Yes, the night we talked to Jerry he asked me what the story behind our dog debate so I told him. He told Karen and they searched for a Black Female Shihpoo. So that is Pepper running around."_

Olivia smiled, "_What about you?"_

He smiled, _"Down the road. Pepper is enough right now. Besides I'm pretty fond of her. We have seen her a couple of times. We had her chipped and trained."_

Pepper made her way over to Olivia. Olivia picked her up and Pepper snuggled on her lap. She was too cute with her pink bow.

Olivia looked at the kids who were proud of themselves.

Olivia hugged and thanked them for making one of her dreams come true. Olivia had always wanted a dog, but her dad wouldn't allow it. She was going to get one in college, but their schedule was so hectic. There was no rhime or reason as to why she wanted a Shihpoo other than she thought they were too cute. She fell in love with one she saw online, and told Fitz she would name her dog Pepper when she got it because of their black fur.

They made their way back in to sit down for dinner. Olivia had told Fitz she wanted Chinese when he texted her. Tom &amp; Lauren joined them. It was a fun evening.

Fitz had asked the kids if they wanted to visit Mellie's grave to pay their respects. Fitz expected Jerry to be angry, but Sharon told him he needed to leave the door open so there would be no resentment in the future.

The surprise came from Karen when she said, "_Would she have paid me respects if I had died? Did she respect us when she used us as pawns? I'm about to turn 16 and she never sat down and just talked to me about my feelings, the changes my body was going through, or boys. No, but mom does. So no she gets no respect from me because in all honest she had none for us_."

Karen left the room. Jerry went to check on her but he turned around and looked at his dad, _"I agree with Karen. I thought I hated school. I put no effort into it, but I realized I was bored. It was too easy. Olivia had our tutor push me, and I love it. She doesn't run. Even the days we have not been nice to her when we were struggling she didn't walk away like you didn't. That part of my life is over dad. I just want to keep moving forward."_

Fitz nodded. Olivia came in the room and smiled at him,_ "Now we know. So let's move forward."_

Sitting at the table tonight Fitz felt like that was exactly what they were doing. Fitz &amp; Olivia insisted that Tom spend the day with Lauren tomorrow. They were fine and would not be leaving the house tomorrow or Monday so they didn't want to see them again until Monday night or Tuesday.

Lauren smiled and she put a box in front of Olivia,_ "I won't be here tomorrow but Fitz and the kids have a theme going to make some of your wishes come true for your first Mother's Day. So I got this gift for you."_

Olivia opened the box and she had no words at first. She then took the gift out of the box and gasped as she realized what it was, and noticed Lauren had one too.

One night they had a girl's night. They sat in the theater and watched some of their favorite movies. They had a few in common. Olivia was telling Lauren how hard it was for her to have friends growing up. She couldn't bring them to her house because she never knew when her dad was going to flip. During that time it was a thing for you to have friendship jewelry, but she couldn't participate because she didn't have any.

Lauren had purchased them matching Fiji Full Diamond Bracelets. She had them inscribed with **"Olivia&amp; Lauren Friends Forever 2015".**

The kids recorded the moment. They embraced for some time. Lauren put Olivia's bracelet on her wrist. She smiled at Olivia,_ "I'm glad to call you my friend. I never anticipated the impact of you coming back in Fitz's life would be so great. He was the only boss and man other than my dad that didn't treat me like a piece of meat or property. He encouraged Tom to ask me out. He told him don't make the same mistakes he did. This bracelet is a reminder to you that you matter to many people including me."_

They shared another hug and Fitz smiled. He had never seen Olivia this happy not even in college.

Tom &amp; Lauren left so they could pack and be ready to leave out early in the morning. They told the couple to let them know they made it their safely.

After dinner they decided they wanted to watch a movie. It had been such a carefree day so they decided to watch The Wedding Ringer where Olivia found another gift for her.

Fitz had gotten her a Paragon Original Popcorn Machine and Cart. She loved popcorn and she used to tell Fitz when they made it their house would have their own theater, and of course she would need her popcorn.

Olivia was at a loss for words. Fitz wasn't like most guys even in college. It didn't mind running behind Olivia. Even when his buddies said he was whipped it didn't bother Fitz. He remembered all of her likes and dislikes. It amazed her after all these year he remembered their plans.

Kevin Hart was funny as always and the movie was great. They decided to turn in. Pepper followed them. She went over to her bed and got comfortable. Olivia smiled.

Fitz smiled as he watched her stand up on her own and sit on the bed. He was proud of her. Rehab was hard and some days were harder than others, but she pushed through.

Fitz said, _"Did you want to take a bath together tonight?"_

_"With candles and lavender."_

_"Absolutely"_

She smiled_, "Sold"_

Fitz prepared their bath and went and pulled out pajamas for them after they got out. Once everything was ready he picked her up and took her in the bathroom. In college they would do this once a month, and Fitz would cater to her including undressing her.

Tonight brought back wonderful memories. She looked up at him as he set her on the counter. He caressed her face, "_Yes we will go back to doing this at least once a month."_

The love she had for him in that moment took over and she kissed him with so much passion. He could feel as their tongues dueled that she loved him, and she was in this with him. A combination of them reconnecting and the accident had caused them not to be intimate. She still wasn't ready to have sex. At least not physically, but both of them were ready to burst. Fitz had to do something.

He felt her hands guide him to her clit, and he gladly took care of her. She rode his fingers and it reminded her how good he was. When he bent down and replaced his fingers with his thumb she felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

He was careful so she wouldn't pull anything. Fitz was the only man who could satisfy her with oral sex just as much dick.

He was the only man who could and would give her multiple orgasms, and after all these years nothing had changed.

Once she came back to Earth she smiled at him. She loved that cocky smile he gave her. He knew he was good at his job of keeping her satisfied.

They got settled in the bathtub and were relaxing. This was better than old times because they had fought and won. Especially Olivia. She was facing her fears and she wasn't scared that she would be rejected.

Olivia asked_, "When you requested me to come to the Oval Office were you really thinking about giving me another chance?"_

_"I'm not sure. I didn't know if you were going to be honest with me. I did know you that you had your marriage annulled, but I didn't know why and didn't ask them to find out. I wasn't sure if you were ready to stop running. I also wasn't prepared to see you in the flesh. I wanted to be so angry with you, but I immediately felt alive when I saw you. I knew then all was not lost."_

_"I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again, and it is a feeling I can't explain."_

_"I have fallen in love with you all over again. I loved the Olivia I met in college, but I love this Olivia so much more because she is happy with who she is. She gets she is enough."_

_"Your appointment today was about those guys wasn't it?"_

"_Yes."_

_"Are they dead?"_

"_One of them is. He lied to his friend to get him to take the job so I spared him. Huck &amp; I believe he wouldn't have done the job if he knew the truth. He also has been in contact with your dad so once he finish throwing the scraps away I told him to stay on him, and keep him alive until we are ready for him."_

Olivia leaned back,_ "Okay. Thank you for being honest with me."_

_"Always."_

Fitz took care of her washing her from head to toe. He washed her hair and they enjoyed their time together.

The best thing about not having on any casts and braces was being able to sleep in Fitz's arms. The beat of his heart lulling her to sleep.

Fitz sat Olivia at her vanity so they could do her hair. Pepper got up and went and sat at Olivia's feet with her toy bone. She loved it. Fitz enjoyed seeing her so carefree. He would do everything he could to keep her that way.

The day caught up to them so they quickly fell asleep once they got in bed. Olivia woke up to an empty bed. She could up and use the bathroom and did her morning routine when she saw it.

It couldn't be. _Was it?_

She looked up in the mirror and saw him standing there. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Olivia was scared to ask.

Fitz said, "_Yes, it's the same promise ring you had from college. My grandmother's ring. I know that you believe me when I say that I'm all in, but I needed you to see tangible proof. Just like last time that ring is my promise to you that we will have a life together Livvie. It will be the one we want, and this time no one is going to stop us. No one gets to dictate our love. We are building a life together, raising our children, and doing what we want. That ring is a promise that by the end of next year we will be married."_

_"And pregnant..."_

Fitz looked at her. She turned around, _"And pregnant Fitz. I don't care about the order. I just care that it is with you. I also need you to know that this time I'm not going to run. I want this. I want to be your wife, and mother to Karen, Jerry, and our two and maybe another one or two if you play your cards right."_

_"I know Sweet Baby. I know."_

He came over and he sat her on the counter so they could share an intimate moment. As he held her she promised that she would no longer question what they were doing. She was going to be happy and live. She was going to build the life she wanted, do the things she wanted, and be the person she wanted to be. She could do that because of him. He allowed and wanted her to be her and happy.

He pulled back and caressed her face_, "At first I was going to do breakfast in bed but I remembered how we always talked about enjoying breakfast with the kids so I was thinking of sitting out on the patio. Let Pepper get some fresh air."_

She looked up and smiled, "I_ would love that."_

_"Good, the kids are in the kitchen helping me prep so take your time."_

She nodded.

He walked out but turned around and said to her,_ "This wasn't how we thought we would get here, but it doesn't matter. It matters that we made it."_

She nodded, _"And it's going to be great."_

_"Yes baby it is most certainly going to be great."_

Olivia finished up her morning routines. Stretched her legs before getting in her chair. She knew Fitz had taken her crutches out.

When she made it to the kitchen they were hard at work. The kids came over and gave her hugs and wished her Happy Mother's Day. Fitz brought her crutches to her, and helped her out to the patio.

She smiled when she saw orchids waiting for her.

Olivia had carefully maneuvered her way down on the grass with Pepper who was running around her playing. Olivia would throw her bone and she would bring it back to her.

Fitz looked out the window. She was so childlike and happy. He turned and looked at the children who were laughing and talking. For the first time he felt like a real man. He was taking care of his family, and they were happy.

They finished getting everything prepared so Fitz made it outside. He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, and he would never forget this moment. He knew in that moment they were forever. She wasn't looking back. She was embracing life.

He picked her up and brought her over to the table. Pepper followed and sat at her feet. Karen came out with a warm soapy cloth for her hands. She then handed her a dry cloth and some hand sanitizer.

They had made all of Olivia's favorites. So there was Belgian waffles, bacon, grits, scrambled eggs with cheese, fruit, and banana nut muffins.

Breakfast was fun and animated as always. Olivia noticed the kids seemed even more relaxed than normal. She was happy to see that, because children shouldn't have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

After they cleaned the table Jerry came back out with an envelope and gave it to Olivia. Olivia noticed that they were sitting together looking at her.

She opened the envelope and read the papers. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the three of them who were just happy.

The papers were the officially documents showing that she and Fitz were now the legal parents of Karen &amp; Jerry. There was no pretend or playing. Legally the two children in front of her were hers, and seeing them so happy about it made it even more special.

They came over and shared a long embrace. Fitz was now recording. Karen &amp; Olivia held onto each other a little longer. Fitz knew that Karen by far benefitted most by having a relationship with Olivia.

Olivia felt her hand was a little heavier. During the embrace Karen had slid a ring on Olivia's finger. The kids had asked him a lot of questions about his relationship with Olivia, their hopes and dreams, what kind of mom Olivia wanted to be, what did she think holidays would be like, and so on. During one of their chats he had told them about her always wanting a mother's ring. The year before her mom died Olivia had bought her mom one with her birthstone and her mom. It wasn't expensive but her mom cherished that ring. Olivia made sure she was buried with it.

Karen knew the ring was more about connecting with her mom. She was a mom now. Karen asked her dad for any picture she had. He had kept a box of pictures. When Olivia left him she didn't take the time to get everything. There was a picture of her and her mom. Karen saw the ring. She had the picture enlarged, and searched the internet until she found a site where she was able to design a ring. So the ring Olivia had on was similar to the one she gave her mom. A little more expensive and it had three stones. Her stone was in the middle with her and Jerry's stone on each side.

Olivia looked up, _"How did you?"_

Karen smiled, "_When you broke up with dad you left something's in the apartment including some pictures. He kept them and when we asked about what you guys looked like he brought them out, and it included pictures with you and your mom."_

She handed Olivia the picture of her and her mom which Karen now had in a personalized crystal frame that said "My Mother My Friend" in a Personalized Glass Photo Frame. Inscribed were their names at the bottom.

Olivia just stared at the picture and the frame. The care that Karen took with the picture. She looked at Karen. She tried to say something, but couldn't. She could tell that Karen was worried so she was trying.

Fitz knew. He looked at Karen, "_Honey she's not mad or upset. She is just overwhelmed. Give her a moment."_

Karen nodded.

She finally looked at them and then at Karen, _"Thank you for this. I can't believe that you did this, but then I can. She meant so much to me. I remember when I got so mad one year because she left me. Your dad stopped me from ripping up all my pictures. It's hard to believe I'm looking at this picture as a mom."_

Jerry smiled, "_I know but she would be proud. You are not just a mom but a great mom and a phenomenal woman."_

Olivia smiled, _"Wow. Thank you so much for the gifts. This was awesome."_

They grinned.

Jerry said, "_Well, we are not quite done. Your first has to be the best. Our future siblings will have their work cut out for them. So we decided Christmas on Mother's Day. Plus it was the only time dad said we were allowed the black card."_

Olivia laughed.

Their first stop was in the wine cellar. When Fitz showed her the room she loved that it. She could tell it would hold hundreds of bottles of wine. The room had been transformed. Fitz explained to Olivia that they had a contractor down here during her therapy hours.

The room now was full of various bottles of wine that she would have to take the time to explore. The room was climate controlled and the wine was in an enclosed glass case. The racks had been customer made.

The icing on the cake is that further down Fitz had created a wine tasting room. He thought Olivia would enjoy having some friends over, and they could sit down and enjoy wine and food. The room had an Italian feel to it. She loved the white velvet cushioned chairs.

Fitz explained the room had a wine cellar refrigeration system to make sure that the wine is properly storage.

Karen went over and turned a case around that held wine classes. She had ordered the Waterford Lismore Encore Red Wine Set, and had them engraved. She handed one to Olivia to show her that she had them all engraved. They said,** "Olivia's Wine Room."**

They made it to their formal living room that now held a Schimmel White Baby Grand Piano. Olivia's mom had taught her to play. Right before she died Olivia had her first recital. She cherished that her mom got to see her play before she died. She told Fitz she wanted one in their home. Maybe show their children.

Karen asked, _"Mom do you think you could show me how to play?"_

Olivia grinned,_ "I would love too."_

On top of the piano was a large gift basket that included an Alexander McQueen clutch, several pair of Valentino Rockstud Patent Ballet flats in different colors, a white Michael Kors Selma Satchel purse, a Michael Kors Runway 38mm Chronograph watch, a Lancome gift set, and an Oscar de la Renta Pave Disc Necklace.

Olivia was overwhelmed, _"Guys I love it, but it's too much."_

Jerry shrugged, _"Not really. You deserve so much more after everything you been through, but things are going to be different for us. For you."_

"_Thank you so much. I love all three of you so very much."_

Fitz smiled, _"We love you too. There is one more gift out in the garage for you."_

Fitz opened the garage door. When Olivia saw the car she literally screamed. She could not believe it. Fitz had purchased her dream car. In front of her was a Pearl 2015 Aston Martin Rapide S. The interior of the car was chancellor red. He had them put in an entertainment system, an upgraded security system, and ventilated seats.

Olivia was over the moon and they laughed at her excitement.

She made her way over to Fitz and he picked her up. She hugged him tightly, _"Thank you for everything. This really has been a memorable day."_

"_Anything for you Livvie."_

He put her down and she hugged the kids and thanked them for everything. The rest of the day was pretty quiet. They watched movies, ate outside, they played outside with Pepper.

It really was a Mother's Day to remember. It gave Olivia even more motivation to get back on her feet. For the next month she rehabbed non-stop. It became her job. It was tiresome but it was paying off. Olivia didn't use the wheelchair around the house. She would only use it when she went out if there was a lot of walking required.

It was the week before Father's Day. Olivia had a lot going on between planning Father's Day for Fitz and the next weekend was Karen's 16th birthday. Lauren and the planner made sure that everything got done. She was grateful.

Olivia was in the car with Fitz. They had been running errands all morning. They finalized the purchase of the cars for both kids. Olivia was concerned that Jerry would be upset about them celebrating Karen's 16th, but he was fine. They had assured him they would be celebrating his birthday in a special way, and that was fine by him.

The couple made it to their final errand for the day. Fitz helped her out and they made their way in.

They walked into a warehouse, and founded what they needed strapped to a table. Huck &amp; Charlie spoke.

Fitz nodded and the bag was removed from the man's face. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he was staring at Olivia.

She smirked, "_**Hi Dad!"**_

**A/N-Yes, I'm stopping there. Next update you get to see what Olivia has planned for dear old dad. In addition they will be celebrating Father's Day and Karen's Sweet 16.**


	8. Let the Celebrations Begin

Rowan realized that he was staring at his daughter. How that happened was beyond him? He was suppose to be hunting her.

She slowly made her way over to him. He then saw the former President, and it began to sink in for him.

"_You know dad I have to thank you. Being a Pope is going to make torturing you really easy. I mean you did it to me and mom even in your sleep."_

Rowan laughed, "_You don' t have the guts"_

Fitz laughed, "_I think that you are wrong. Just in case that is what I am here for. See you and Edison were sloppy. In your quest to kill Olivia my children were almost killed."_

"_Well obviously you know that was not the intent. You were dumb enough to leave your kids with her."_

Olivia hit him with her cane a couple of times, _"Watch your mouth."_

He spit blood out.

_"Remember when you use to do that to me."_

_"Come on get it over with. Kill me already."_

She walked over to him. They lowered him so they were eye to eye.

_"No see that would be easy. You have made my entire life miserable up until this moment. I am going to do to you what you do did to mom &amp; I. I want you to beg to die and then I still won't kill you. I'm going to take to you to the brink and bring you back over and over."_

_"You'll never get away with it."_

_"She already has. You Mr. Pope finally got a job that has taken you across the country. There are papers to prove it."_

He realized that they were serious.

Charlie came out of the shadows. He knew he was dead.

_"See when I was President and even now Charlie works for me. Jake lied to him so we gave him a second chance. So far so good. I wouldn't count on him to change his mind. He help cut his friend up and turn him into compost. I went by the field the other day. It seems like he was good for something the field looked pretty good."_

Olivia started laughing with him. These fools were crazy.

_"Well dad sorry to cut this reunion short, but I have a life. Those children you almost killed are our children. I thought it would be a great idea to go down memory lane so Charlie."_

_"Yes Miss Pope_."

_"My dear old dad doesn't need much food. So scraps and plenty of water should be good. Oh and when he shits on himself hose him down. I remember seeing him do that to my mom. We are really busy for the next month with birthdays and Father's Day."_

Charlie grinned. Damn she was just as ruthless as his boss, _"Yes ma'am"_

Rowan said, _"You are going to let her make the rules."_

_"Yep. She is pretty good at it too I might add. Like she said she learned from the best. We really must be going she needs to rest."_

Rowan began to beg and plead which only made Olivia madder. She stopped. Fitz was going to tell her to let it go, but when he looked her in the eyes he changed his mind.

He turned her around. Rowan thought he finally got his daughter to change her mind, but she grabbed a stick and began to beat him.

As quickly as she started she stopped. Both Charlie &amp; Huck were impressed and taken back. They could tell that she had years of pent up anger.

She walked over to him, _"Mom begged you to stop. I begged you to stop. Remember what you said."_

He didn't say anything so she hit him again.

"_What did you tell us?"_

He didn't say anything and she was about to hit him again when he said.

_"I stop when I want to. This is my castle. My rules."_

_"There you go Rowan. Now are talking. Well this is my castle my rules, and I say you suffer. Feel free to yell and scream. No one will hear you."_

This time they left.

Olivia didn't say anything on the way home. Fitz decided she needed time to sort through her thoughts. The kids were out with their friends for the weekend so they had the house to themselves.

They pulled in the garage and Fitz caressed her face. She looked at him_. "Do you mind if we order in tonight?"_

_"I don't. What do you need from me?"_

_"To start out with I just want to be with you. I'm fine. Just seeing him makes me angry. More for my mom than me. She deserved so much more."_

_"I know Livvie, but I don't want him to consume you. If this is too much tell me. I want what gives you closure, but not to take you in a dark hole."_

_"Right before my mom died she made me promise I would be better than her. That I wouldn't run from my problems like she did. That is how she got stuck with Rowan. She wanted better for me Fitz. One of the last conversations before we died she said I will kick your ass if I look down and see you in some puffy bridal gown. You will be a petite woman. Find a man who loves all of you, and on your wedding day make him forget to take a breath. I failed her Fitz because I didn't listen. That is what I'm thinking about."_

Fitz got out of the car and went over to her side and pulled her out. She was now able to wrap her legs around him again which they both loved.

He kissed her with so much love and passion she thought she would pass out. He finally pulled away to give them a moment to breath.

She looked at him. Her eyes were hooded.

He smiled, "_There is my Livvie"_

She shook her head.

"_You know what I think."_

She looked at him.

_"I think that you mom was disappointed for a moment, but she had faith that she had taught you how to pull it together. It took some time, but you did. Now here we are. I happen to agree with your mom. You are too sexy to be covered up. On our wedding day I get to know that no one else will ever have you again. So I look forward to seeing you in a sexy gown. She is smiling because when I called you didn't run. You have stayed and fought an even harder battle Livvie. We lost for a while, but we are winning the war. We are much wiser and stronger now."_

_"Don't let go."_

_"Didn't plan to."_

_"I know what I need, but you have to promise you will give it to me."_

Fitz was nervous but finally agreed.

_"I need you to make love to me. I know we can do anything wild and crazy. Right now I need to be one with you. I need you to love me like only you can."_

_"And you promise if I am slow and careful that physically it won't hurt you."_

_"I promise and if it starts to hurt in a bad way I will tell you."_

He didn't say a word. He walked them to their bedroom. He slowly took off her clothes and then his.

He took his time reacquainting himself with her body again. He was slow and gentle. He didn't want to cause her any physical pain.

Fitz was the only man who was just as good at making love with his mouth as his cock. He had only gotten better with age.

He slid in her inch by inch. Her breath hitched. He gave her a moment to adjust to his girth one again. Fitz knew he was blessed.

She finally looked at him and nodded. The couple spent the next couple of hours reacquainting themselves on an intimate level.

Olivia finally tapped out. She knew he had stamina back in the day, but today she found out nothing had changed. Everything had gotten better with age.

It was exciting for them. They realized that once Olivia completely healed that the fun times would really began. It took nothing away from their afternoon.

After the couple showered they decided to go for a walk with Pepper. Fitz had recently showed Olivia the greenhouse.

They were walking in silence. It was something most couples couldn't do. Fitz knew she was still sorting through her emotions from earlier.

Finally she said, "_I need him to suffer. I can't be the better person. He needs to know how we felt. Eye for an eye."_

_"Livvie, you don't have to convince me. All I care about at the end of the day is you. So if doing this gives you closure then I'm all for it. I just don't want to lose you."_

_"I know baby. It was not easy seeing him up close after so long, but now that I have had time I need to do this so I don't look over my shoulder. I need to take my power back."_

_"Do you think the kids will love everything we have planned?"_

_"Well let's see Karen is getting a surprise Sweet Sixteen party. Then the next day we fly out for a two-week vacation on a luxury yacht. Only to return to surprise Jerry with a party two weeks later. Mind you both of them are receiving new cars."_

_"You think it is too much."_

_"No Livvie I don't. Their birthdays should be celebrated. They happen to have close birthdays, and it is a family vacation. I want you to relax. The kids are going to love everything. In the past their parties were events. Their were more adults than children connecting. Their were cameras everywhere, and the kids could not let their hair down. The parties will be the first for them where it is about them. That alone is going to make them happy."_

Olivia nodded understanding what he was pointing out.

Fitz woke up on Father's Day with Pepper snuggled up under him. He knew Olivia did it on purpose so he wouldn't wake up.

He asked them not to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't his first. He got up and finished his morning routine.

He went to the kitchen where he found Olivia, the kids, Tom, and Lauren singing, dancing, and cooking.

It took them a minute before they saw him. Olivia carefully made her way over to him. To see her walking on her own meant everything to them.

He picked her up for a big old hug._ "Happy Father's Day."_

_"Thank you"_

He put her down and the kids came over. Tom had fired up the grill so they could have Fitz's favorite breakfast of Steak &amp; Eggs with Belgian Waffles, oatmeal, and fruit.

They all enjoyed breakfast. Once they got everything cleaned up Fitz opened up his gifts from the kids. They got him things he wanted and loved. A new set of gold clubs, new tennis racquets, a watch, cufflinks, and a pen.

Now it was Olivia's turn. She had told and shown them only the first part of the gift for Fitz. She handed him the box. He opened it and saw pictures, keys, and an envelope. Once he opened up the envelope it clicked.

He was speechless. He looked at Olivia to see if this was real.

_"Yes, it's real. For Father's Day I wanted to make some of your wishes come true. So with some help from Huck &amp; Lauren I was able to find this flight school for sale in Venice, Florida. I did my research. It is a great school. It comes highly recommended and the current owner is only selling because he is ready to retire. Right now the school can instruct up to 180 per year, but there is room for you to expand. This is your dream. This is your life after politics."_

He was still processing that she had done this.

_"I know we have the jet that we use for travel, but you always wanted several planes. So for your flying please I purchased you the Tecnam P2006T &amp; a Lancair International. They are both in Florida."_

Fitz was speechless. He had been thinking about getting certified to become a flight instructor, but decided to let it go. Now she was putting the ball in his court to live out his dream.

_"Livvie, thank you. I love you and it means everything to me that you still support my dreams too."_

_"Of course I do. So much that I bought us a second home in Venice, Florida."_

The kids and Fitz looked at her in shock,_ "What?"_

_"It only makes sense. You now have a business there. I am assuming you will teach at times, and it makes no sense to waste money on hotel suites. I know we have money, but I don't want to be wasteful."_

She handed him his IPad where she had saved the link to their home. It was five bedrooms and five full baths. A little over six thousand square feet.

The kids looked at the stunning home with their dad. Lauren helped her find the home. Karen loved the salt water aquarium. Jerry noticed the elevator. That was cool to him. Fitz noticed the property had a helipad, and there was a home theater there for them.

He went over and picked Olivia up and swung her around. _"I love you so much and you are making me so stinking happy."_

They laughed at him. She smiled,_ "Ditto."_

The rest of the day was relaxed and fun. They catered to Fitz despite his objections. It had been the perfect day.

A couple weeks had passed and today was Karen's birthday. It had been a hectic morning trying to get her and her friends out so the vendors could come and set up for the party.

The limo arrived which was one of many surprises for Karen. Olivia had planned a fun day for the girls. Tom &amp; Ethan went out with the girls.

The girls were sitting down at lunch talking and catching up.

One of Karen's best friend Marilyn asked, _"So now that some time has passed do you hate your stepmother?"_

Karen looked at her surprised, _"No, actually I love her more."_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect. I never expected for you to like her."_

_"Why?"_

_"She seems tough. My uncle said she can be a pitbull when it comes to a case. I can only imagine how she is at home."_

_"Yes, she has rules which I have to admit were hard to adjust at first. She can be stern. She doesn't like to repeat herself, and I dare not disrespect her. All that being said I would change a thing. She loves me. Not only saving my life back in D.C. but she really cares about me. I can talk to her about anything. Most of all I am not an ends to a means for her."_

Marilyn nodded, _"Again I'm sorry Karen. I didn't mean to apply she was bad in any way. I know Mellie was a nightmare. The times I have talked to her and when she spoke with my parents she was very nice. The fact that she planned this nice day for you says a lot, and I know it means a lot to you."_

_"It does. I feel like you guys. Normal. Your parents all either own companies or run large companies, and they still love you. They spend time with you because they want to. My dad did when I was younger. We made it hard as we got older, but with Mellie she only wanted us around when it suited her."_

_"So you want your dad to marry her?"_

_"I absolutely want them to marry. She has already legally adopted us."_

All the kids looked at Karen surprised to hear the news.

Marilyn smiled, _"Karen, that is awesome. I'm happy you are back in California. I miss you. I'm glad she saved you."_

The girls agreed.

Tom came over, "_Karen, we need to head out in about 20 minutes so I can make sure we get you to your next stop on time."_

_"Okay Tom. Thanks. Did mom set everything up for me?"_

_"For the most part yes. Lauren helped her, but the plan was all hers. You are a blessed young woman. Don't forget that."_

_"I won't Tom. Thank you."_

They arrived at their next destination which Karen was familiar with. It was the same salon &amp; spa that she came to with her mom.

She walked in with her friends. The stylist who did her hair the last time was there. She came over and hugged her. She told Karen &amp; her friends that Olivia had arranged a spa afternoon for all five of them. They would get facials, massages, manicures, pedicures, hair, and make-up. She told the other girls that their parents were aware, and were okay with it.

The girls didn't need to hear anymore. They followed the receptionist to get started for their afternoon of fun. Karen found out that Olivia had picked her hair and make-up, because she had purchased her a gown for the evening. They would be headed to a suite to get dressed which the other girls were aware of.

The girls had packed a bag to get ready. They put them aside so Lauren would know which ones. Olivia packed Karen's bag. Tom also had something for her.

Meanwhile Olivia was making sure that everything was coming together. Lauren could tell that Olivia needed a break. She needed a nap and to get off her feet. She knew she wouldn't get through to her so she sent a text.

A few minutes later he walks in the tent. Lauren smiled. Lauren walked a few steps behind. He waited for her to finish talking.

Fitz turned to the gentleman, _"Thank you for everything. My girlfriend needs to get off her feet for awhile so if you need anything see our assistant Lauren or me."_

The gentleman nodded.

He picked Olivia up before she could say anything. He didn't stop until they got to their master bedroom. He sat her on the bed.

_"It is going to turn out just fine. However if you don't stop it won't matter because you won't be able to enjoy her reaction. So rest. Lauren &amp; I got this. Trust me to have your back."_

_"Oh Fitz, I'm sorry I do trust you. I just want this to be special for her. I want the same for Jerry. Something they will always cherish."_

_"They will baby. You are still not 100% so conserve your energy for tonight."_

_"Okay"_

Karen was now being ushered into a suite that was reserved for them to get ready. She was shocked.

Marilyn came over with her gown that Olivia chose for her. When the garment bag opened they all gasped.

Marilyn smiled, _"Wow Karen your mom has superb taste. Better than my mom."_

They all agreed.

_"Yeah she knows fashion. This is a stunning gown. I thought we were just going out for a nice dinner."_

_"Yeah, but I'm sure that since it is your 16th birthday it is not going to be your everyday restaurant."_

Karen agreed. They all went to work getting ready. They had about 15 minutes left before they needed to leave according to Tom.

He knocked on the door. Marilyn answered and told him they were all dressed.

He went over to Karen, _"Your mom wanted me to give this you. It is one of your birthday gifts."_

Karen opened the case and looked up in shock. Olivia had purchased her a Tiffany &amp; Co. Aquamarine Diamond White Gold Pendant and a pair of Diamond Platinum Open Heart Earstuds.

They went perfectly with the light aqua Maranda Burnout Lace Dress.

They all climbed back in the limo. Tom told her they had to go home to pick up the rest of the family.

The girls made sure that kept Karen engrossed in conversation to the point she didn't realized they were at her house.

The door opened and the guy she liked Tristan was waiting for her. She had recently shared with her mom that she and Tristan liked each other, but wanted to take things slow.

She looked at him, "_What are you doing here?"_

_"I am your date for the night. I think I earned it after being vetted and grilled by the President &amp; Crisis Manager AKA your parents, but it was worth it."_

She stepped out the limo and was stunned at what she saw. Part of their property had been turned into a red carpet party. There was a huge white tent in their yard, but to get there you had to walk the red carpet where there were about ten photographers. Olivia had also hired a couple of local actors to interview them.

Karen was overwhelmed. She turned to her friends. They yelled, **"Surprise"**

Marilyn hugged her, _"We knew the theme of the party, but Karen this is freaking awesome. It looked like all of her other friends were there so they were the last to walk the red carpet. Karen had to admit it was awesome to walk, take pictures, and talk to the reporters about silly stuff."_

When she walked in the tent it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. The room was decorated in black and gold. The room was fun but sophisticated with the lighting.

Part of the room was set up like a lounge with black furniture and gold pillows. It was very chic and comfortable for the teens.

The other side of the room had black bar tables with gold bar table had centerpieces that were either a film reel, a paparazzi standee, or a Hollywood award.

All of the tableware was black and gold.

The kids had a huge spread to choose from.

_**Appetizers**_

_*Fresh Mozzarella Bites_

_*7 Layer Chili Dog Dip_

_*Mini Cheeseburgers_

_**Main Dishes**_

_*Pepperoni Pizza Ring_

_*Buffalo Chicken Bites_

_*Homemade Pizza Pockets_

_*Grilled Wings_

_*Hot Dog Bar_

_**Dessert Bar**_

_*Cupcake Fondue_

_*Chocolate Dipped Strawberries_

_*Mini White Chocolate Strawberry Cream Pies_

_*Brownie Popcorn Bags_

All the drinks were served in either wine glasses, champagne flutes, and margarita glasses. Their was cocktail area set up for drinks. They could choose from Sparkling Apple Cocktail, Non-Alcoholic Blue Hawaiian, Kiddie Cocktail, or Pineapple Cranberry Orange Punch.

When Karen thought she saw it all she looked in the corners. One corner was a D.J. which they couldn't see who it was. Olivia had a reason for that. In another corner was a photo booth. The backdrop in the booth was a Hollywood set. Across the top it said, **"Karen's Sweet 16 Premiere" **Olivia was going to arrange for each teen to get two pictures from their red carpet walk. The photographer had a website. The kids would be able to go on the site to make their choice. She had paid for the photographer to send the pictures directly to the teen.

Fitz found out she spent thousands of dollars on the photography alone. He knew why. Memories were important to her. Probably even more now so he had no problem with it. As he watched the teens arrive, and walk the carpet he was impressed.

In the last corner was her birthday cake. It was a four-tier cake. The cake had her favorite flavors of red velvet and vanilla. It fit right with the theme. There was a red carpet on the front of the cake with a clap board on the side that said, "**Karen's Sweet 16 Premier**". Underneath it said take one. Film border was around the cake with film reel, popcorn, Hollywood stars, and statues decorating the cake.

Fitz &amp; Olivia had hired private security to assist Secret Service. They wanted the kids to have fun, but they wanted them safe. Olivia told the parents they were welcome to come, but the party was about the kids.

The planner had set them up a lounge area in the corner out the way. They could see everything without raining on the kids parade.

Karen finally found her parents. She ran over to them. Fitz was in awe of his daughter. The gown was sophisticated but still age appropriate. Her hair now had some light highlights and was bone straight. You could tell she had make-up on, but it wasn't overdone. She looked great.

They embraced for several minutes without saying anything. They finally pulled apart.

Fitz smiled at her, "_Honey you look beautiful. Tristan is lucky."_

_"Thanks dad. I'm glad he passed the test."_

_"Well believe it or not your mom was the harder sell. She trusted your judgment. She just had to make sure he liked you for the right reasons, and he does."_

Karen turned to Olivia. Tears in her eyes, _"Mom, I don't know where to begin. Everything about today means everything to me. The time with my friends, the salon and spa, the dress and jewelry, and now the party. It is everything. More importantly it is just teens in here. Thank you. I will never forget tonight."_

_"Good that is all that matters."_

She turned to head back to party. She turned around_, "I love you. Not because of this but why you did this. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for knowing me. Not only are you a wonderful mom, but you are a special human being. I thank God everyday you are in our lives."_

Fitz smiled. He knew that Karen would be happy, but he was glad that Olivia knew she was happy. As Fitz saw the party coming together he was impressed with the time and effort Olivia put into making the party happen, but it was the love that she put into that he saw. Things that were all about Karen. Tonight this was her party. He was actually excited to see what she did for Jerry. Jerry &amp; Karen had a lot of the same friends, but Olivia told him to invite a couple buddies for him to hang out with.

They decided to wait and give them their cars at the same time. While they both believed that Jerry would be okay with it they didn't want to take the chance that hurt feelings came up during their vacation.

The night was a blast and went off without a hitch. The reason that the D.J. was hidden is because it was D.J. Calvin Harris AKA Taylor Swift's boyfriend. He kept the teens on the custom dance floor. Later in the night the teens flipped when they realized that Olivia hired Taylor to stop in and perform as well.

A surprise well-kept by Lauren &amp; Olivia. Fitz could only smile.

As the night was coming to a close everyone was given a favor bag. The bag looked like a clapboard. Inside there was a clapboard key chain, personalized frame, Star Walk of Fame Personalized chocolate bar and candy jar, gourmet popcorn, and a personalized glass.

The night was a success. Karen thanked them over and over. Everyday that she spent with the kids it reminded her why she always wanted to be a mother.

A couple of days later the family boarded the jet for their eight hour flight. They only told the kids they would be gone for two weeks, and to pack plenty of summer clothes and bathing suits.

Once they were in the air Jerry looked at his parents, _"Can we get a hint about where we are going?"_

The couple looked at each other and smiled, "_The Caribbean"_

**A/N-Up next the family vacation, Jerry's birthday, and they check in with Papa Pope.**


	9. Grant's Family Vacation

The kids were thrilled to hear where they were headed. Despite how wealthy their parents were they had not vacationed in years. It was all thanks to their mother. It had probably been eight or nine years since they had vacationed together. Fitz for the sake of optics would travel with them, but they wouldn't stay together. That is how the kids and Mellie wanted it. The sad part was that then Mellie would abandon them with a nanny while she did her thing.

Olivia had made it back to the room to take a nap. Fitz had stayed out front with the kids. He loved that they could talk about anything again.

Karen asked, _"Where are we staying at dad?"_

_"Your mom wants to surprise you. She planned the vacation. She wanted our first one together to be an adventure. Lot of things to do and relax."_

Jerry looked at him, _"Sometimes I still don't understand how you love us especially me. I woke up every morning with the intention of giving you hell. Then you get the love of your life back who accepts your heathens like she birth them."_

Fitz looked at him, _"It is hard to explain. You may not get it until you are an adult with a family of your own. If you are a good parent then you will love your child despite their flaws. You will be there for them, and show them that you will always love them. I also knew why you were doing it. Like I have always said it wasn't easy and it hurt like hell, but you were a pawn in a chess match. I could have exposed your mother, but that would make me as bad as her so I took it knowing one day you would find out the truth. Liv has always been loving. To turn her back on you would mean she is just like her dad. It is what he did to her and her mom, and she can and will never be him."_

Karen nodded, _"I understand dad. I hope I can be the type of parents you and mom are. That I learn to put my children first."_

_"You will honey. Both of you have good hearts. I know because when you found out the truth you both were responsible. You made your amends. That is good character."_

Jerry nodded_, "Is mom's dad dead?"_

_"No, he is still alive."_

_"He needs to be. Someone should give him a dose of his own medicine."_

Fitz smiled, "_Son his time will come and I have no doubt that he will get his. Karma is a bitch."_

They nodded.

Everyone enjoyed a nice nap and food before they landed in Antigua. The kids had never been on a tropical vacation so they were thrilled.

There were cars at the air strip ready to pick them up, and take them to the yacht club. They tried to get Olivia to give them a hint, but she wouldn't. She told them they would be there soon.

Fitz grabbed her hand and smiled. He looked out the window. This was what he imagined their life would be like. It was delayed, but now that it was happening he wasn't going to waste time on the past. There was nothing that they could do about it.

A short time later they pulled up to the yacht club. Fitz was the only one who had been on a yacht, but none of them had taken a vacation on a yacht. She wanted them to experience a first together.

Jerry looked at Olivia, _"We are about to board a yacht."_

Olivia nodded

"_So is the yacht going to take us to a resort."_

_"No guys the yacht is our resort. Over the next two weeks the yacht will be our home. We will be traveling to different stops to shop and play."_

Karen hadn't said a word.

Olivia grabbed her hand, _"You okay honey."_

_"Yeah mom. I am. It's exciting and weird at the same time. I'm waiting for the cameras, and then I realize how far we have come. So I'm happy and honestly looking forward to spending time together as a family, and hopefully we can do some girl stuff."_

Olivia smiled, _"Oh we will be doing some girl stuff. Once we board the yacht you will see what I mean."_

Their agents opened the door and let them know they could board the yacht.

The captain and crew introduced themselves to the family. The kids were in awe of the yacht that Olivia had rented.

The yacht was a playground. There was fishing equipment, kayaks, water skis, and wave runners for them to use.

Olivia still needed to rehab so there was a gym on board for her to do her exercises. They enjoyed watching movies together so there was a theater on board.

Karen realized what Olivia meant about them doing girl stuff because the yacht included a spa and hair salon which made her giddy.

Fitz was just as excited as the kids. He was already looking forward to the vacation, but seeing the yacht made him even more excited.

Olivia gave them a copy of their itinerary for the next two weeks. She had already reserved things for them to do some tours to avoid the lines, and allow them to enjoy as much of their trip undetected.

The kids looked it over and literally knocked Olivia over with excitement when they hugged her.

Jerry kissed her cheek, "_You are officially the coolest mom ever. This is going to be great. I love you."_

Karen agreed, "_Yeah mom. This is great. A trip that we can have fun on, and probably avoid the media for the most part. I can't wait. Can we head to our rooms?"_

She nodded, _"Yeah we are going to relax for the day. Tomorrow we will be at Green Island. You guys can do your thing since we will be together tomorrow."_

They agreed. One of the crew showed them how to order dinner. After that they went their separate way.

Olivia &amp; Fitz were in their room unpacking. She noticed that he had been quiet for the most part the entire trip."

_"Penny for your thoughts!"_

_"Nothing really. Just taking in that we are finally moving forward. We are finally living our dream. It feels a little surreal to be on vacation with you."_

_"In a good way right."_

_"The best way. I tried to tell myself that I could live without you, but I missed you every minute everyday that we were apart. I can't lose you again baby."_

_"Honey, I'm not going anywhere. The moment I knew that you could forgive me I was all in. That night I got hurt if I could have saved me and the kids I would have, because I wanted another chance with you, but I had to make a decision and pray for the best. I didn't want to leave you, but I had made my choice, and if it cost me my life I was ready to accept it. Up until that point Mellie had made their choices without them knowing it. I love you so much. I didn't realize how miserable I was until I was in your arms again."_

Fitz pulled her in his lap. They began to kiss. Quick pecks turned into a passionate make-out session. Neither knew how they were both naked as a jay bird.

They were in their own world. Olivia slid down on his cock. No man had ever filled her like Fitz did. No man ever completely satisfied her but Fitz, and after all these years it was the same. No it was better. Time and age made him an even better lover.

Yet this moment was about the both of them. As she slowly rode him neither was trying to be dominant.

Their hands were entwined and without say a word they were making promises to each other that they were forever. The only sound you could hears were their moans and groans. When they finally fell apart they just held each other tighter.

They were raw and it brought them to tears. Fitz picked her up, and they climbed in the bed and took a much needed nap.

After a relaxing evening the family got back together the following morning. They were spending the day at Green Island. They started their day visiting Harmony Hall which was a sugar mill estate. That afternoon they went snorkeling together. It was the first time the kids snorkeled, and Fitz got a kick out of their excitement. They sounded like little kids instead of teenagers, and that was more than fine with Fitz.

The next stop was Baruda. They decided to have a relaxing day on the beach. The chef made them a couple of picnic baskets. They swam, sunbathed, made sand castles, buried each other, and just enjoyed each other. The kids grilled them again about their past life together, and they gladly shared.

Although they were going to another island the next day Olivia had left the day open for them to spend the day with the kids separately.

Olivia &amp; Karen went to the hair salon where they got their hair and nails done. They talked about everything. Although she was 16 she loved their mommy/daughter talks. Olivia treated her like a young adult, and they had honest conversations. At first she didn't want to tell Olivia about Tristan, but she took a chance. It was a good decision. Karen realized that she didn't have to lie to her parents.

Fitz &amp; Jerry went fishing. Fitz had taught him when he was a little boy, but as he got older he didn't want to do anything with Fitz so he was excited about spending the day with his son. Talking man to man, listening to his dreams, and showing his son that he still loved him without abandon.

For the next two days they would be in Nevis &amp; St. Kitts. On the first day Fitz &amp; Jerry went to play golf at the Royal St. Kitts Golf course, and the girls went to the Pelican and TDC mall for a day of shopping.

The next day the family had a day of adventure. They started out with the sky safari tours and went zip lining, and that afternoon they went swimming with the dolphins.

The girls loved it more, and Fitz took plenty of pictures of them together and separate with the dolphins.

On the way back Fitz looked at the kids. They had never been happier in his opinion.

Fitz asked them, "_Guys are you having fun so far?"_

Karen grinned, _"The best time daddy. Mom, this was the best idea. Hanging out without the world intruding. Doing things with you, and together as a family, and hanging out with Jerry has been everything."_

Jerry agreed

Olivia was exhausted so she immediately headed to their states room. Fitz hung out with the kids a little longer, and they talked.

The kids were going to watch a movie so he ordered them dinner to be delivered to their room.

He walked in and smiled. She was wore out. She fell asleep in her towel. She didn't even get her clothes on.

Fitz went and took a shower. He came out and she was still sleep. He got her lotion, and began to take care of her. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted forever. He put her gown on, and threw a blanket over her. He climbed on the chaise, and began to read his book.

He didn't realize he dozed off until he woke up. Olivia was laying on top of him sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her.

He was rubbing circles on her back. She was awake, but she was so relaxed and happy to say anything at first.

Out of no where, "_Do you think we will get married?"_

_"I know we will. Do you want to be married to me?"_

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "_I do. When I woke up I realized that you took care of me. It reminded me of when we were in college."_

Fitz laughed,_ "You would be killing yourself with classes, being a TA, studying for finals, and trying to be a good girlfriend. I'm come in and you would be sleep. Sometimes half dressed. Other times like I found you. Just enough energy to take a shower so you would be sleep with a towel wrapped around you."_

Olivia snuggled close to him, _"We had the best times until I ruined us."_

_"We ruined us. I didn't fight. I was so mad, but we are smarter, better, healthier people. We know what we want. I want it all with you. We are not playing house Olivia. We are building our future."_

_"You are right. In college we said we wanted..."_

_"A destination wedding. We didn't want it to be about the show, but about us and our love for each other."_

_"You remembered. Not much I forgot when it came to us."_

He flipped them over so now he was on top.

Olivia began to stroke him through his shorts.

He groaned, _"Dinner will delivered soon sweet baby."_

She sucked on his ear and whispered_, "Then you better work fast."_

Fitz looked at her. This was the fun, playful, loving Livvie from college. He silently breathed a sigh of relief that Mellie, Edison, and her dad didn't steal her joy.

He quickly took off his shorts and boxers and slid her panties aside. He rammed his cock inside her taking her breath away.

She barely had a moment to catch it before he began to pound her with no abandon. This was the first time since they got back together that he had fucked her, and she loved every moment of it.

She grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams.

He leaned over, _"Is this what you wanted?"_

She couldn't answer

_"You don't want me to stop do you Livvie. Is this what you wanted? Me to ruin you again. To remind you why we are endgame."_

_"Yes damn it. I wanted you to ruin me. I don't want anyone else."_

Fitz smirked, _"Good because I feel the same way."_

He pulled all the way out before thrusting back into her. That was her undoing, and she exploded taking him with her.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. Fitz got himself together to get their dinner. He came back with the cart.

Olivia was grabbing them a bottle of wine.

They decided to be informal. After cleaning up they ate dinner while watching television. Olivia sat between Fitz's legs and they fed each other.

She looked up at him, _"I was ruined the first time we made love. Tonight just reaffirmed that. You are my endgame."_

He smiled. She wiped the tear that fell. He picked her up and took her to bed. They spent the next couple of hours making sure they were ruined for each other.

The next day they arrived in St. Barts where they would be for the next three days. After such an adventurous day they wanted to relax so they took a submarine excursion. It was a relaxing way to see the underwater. They saw a little bit of everything from snappers to sharks. That night they enjoyed dinner at a restaurant called Do Brazil. The food was great, but the live music made their dinner fun.

Olivia forgot how to have fun. No she remembered. She just didn't feel like she deserved to have fun, but that was changing.

The next day they went scuba diving so now they were up close and personal with the underwater life, and it was everything. Olivia always felt free when she was in the water, but this was a feeling that she couldn't describe.

Their final day in St. Barts Fitz &amp; the kids went to hang out. They insisted that Olivia relax after she did her exercises. She decided to take them up on their offer.

The next day they arrived in Anguilla where they would be for the next two days. They went on a beach ride on horses. Something that Olivia knew Karen would love.

That afternoon Olivia hung out with the kids while Fitz got some time to himself. They hung out at Shoals Bay.

Karen had dozed off and Jerry was in his own world.

Olivia asked him if he was okay.

_"I am mom. I was just thinking about how much our lives have changed. How I was devoted to the wrong parent. I almost missed out on having the future I have now."_

_"Remember you are not alone. Your mother and grandfather got into my head long before you were thought about. Yet here we all are. They are the ones not here."_

_"Dad, loves you mom. He wants a future with you."_

_"Are you okay with that?"_

_"More than okay. You both deserve some happiness. I don't think you two will ever be normal, but as dad likes to say..."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Normal is Overrated..."_

_Jerry nodded, "As a teenager I should find it sickening that you two know each other so well, but considering that I'll be seventeen soon I realize that when the time comes I want what you guys have, and I am fortunate that you guys won't arrange a relationship with me."_

The next day Olivia woke up alone in bed, but there was a gift basket on her night stand. She pulled the card and opened it.

It read: **Today the kids and I want to make this day all about you. We are a family because of you, and we couldn't be happier. Once you open up your gift meet us on the deck for breakfast.**

Inside of the basket were Olivia's favorites. She loved Kimberla Roby Lawson books especially the Curtis Black series so in the basket were all twelve books. She smiled because the 12th one just came out. Also there were CDs of her favorite artists Jamie Foxx, Jill Scott, Tyrese, and Beyonce. To complete the basket were her favorite snacks which included chocolates, popcorn, and a bottle of 1993 Penfolds Grange Bin.

Olivia quickly went through her morning routine before heading to the deck to eat with her family.

Fitz felt her presence and looked up at her. Her smile made him feel whole. He was so glad the universe saw it fit to give them another chance.

They got up and greeted her one by one. Fitz handed her a Shenzhen Nongke Orchid. It was a rare flower that takes eight years to grow. The flower symbolized faith.

Karen gave her a saffron crocus. It is a interesting and luxurious plant, and considered one of the most expensive plants in the world.

Jerry gave her a bleeding heart flower. The flower symbolizes wearing your heart on your sleeve, and pouring out your heart for all to see.

Olivia felt herself getting emotional. She finally asked, "_I love them guys. Why these?"_

Jerry said, _"Because they are all rare flowers mom. Just like you."_

They shared a long-warm embrace. They sat down and enjoyed brunch together. Fitz sent Olivia and Karen down to the salon to get glammed up for the night.

Olivia looked in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was in soft waves. Her make-up was light. She knew that Fitz thought she looked fine without mak-up so she wanted to look as natural as possible for him.

They headed to Olivia's room. Karen helped Olivia pick out her dress for the evening. She slipped into her Pink/Hyacinth J. Mendel Embroidered Strapless Dress. with her Guiseppe Patent Leather Pumps.

Olivia looked at Karen who was wearing the blush Yumi Kim mini dress she picked for her. Although it was suppose to be a mini-dress it wasn't super short.

_"You look beautiful Karen!"_

_"Thanks mom. You look stunning, and dad is going to love it."_

Fitz was beyond excited when he saw his girls walk out the room. Olivia looked like a breath of fresh air. Seeing her in a colorful dress made him smile.

Karen was growing up in front of his eyes. Her wardrobe was becoming more mature, but it was still appropriate for her age.

An hour later they pulled up to Veya Restaurant. There was a bottle of 1995 Chateau Montelena for the adults, and a bottle of sparkling cider for the kids.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"You guys are doing too much."_

_"We can never do enough for you Livvie."_

She kissed his cheek and nodded.

The family enjoyed Grilled Skirt Steak Lettuce Wraps and Conch Fritters. For their second course they dined on Grilled Shrimp, Sweet Corn Hush Puppies, Snow Peas, and Coconut Curry Sauce.

For desserts they shared a slice of warm chocolate cake with bananas and roasted banana ice cream, and a trio of coconut, ginger, and vanilla creme brulees.

There was a band at the restaurant playing jazz, rhythm &amp; blue, and pop. They were having a great time laughing and talking.

Jerry pulled out a case and sat it in front of Olivia. It was a seven inch 14 carat white gold charm bracelet. There were no charms on them.

Jerry slid a box over to her. It was a charm of a boy and a girl with their names &amp; date of births engraved on it.

_"Dad said you have always loved charm bracelets. You love how personable they are, and how they tell a story. So tonight we wanted to start a story for you. One where you know that you are loved by dad and us so much."_

Olivia wiped her eyes as she kissed Jerry's forehead unable to say anything.

Karen slid her box over. It was a charm in the shape of a heart. It said daughter and her name was engraved on the charm.

"_When you have more children we will add to it. When we celebrate holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, and anything else we can add to it. I am glad that you are my mom. Someone who I can trust with all of me. Someone who I don't have to hide from. I may not always like your response or action, but I know that it is what is best for me."_

Olivia embraced Karen for several minutes until the manager interrupted them.

"_Mr. Grant, the fireworks show is starting soon. I don't want you guys to miss it. We have an area reserved for you to enjoy the show."_

Fitz thanked the manager, and tipped him for setting everything up.

They were taken to an area on the beach that was set aside for them to enjoy the show. Olivia loved fireworks, and she loved seeing them in the summer time with her mom. So when the show started she was engrossed. Fitz knew it would happen. She was that way in college.

It was a spectacular show that lasted twenty minutes. During the finale the fireworks looked like they were spelling a message.

Olivia looked closer. It said, _**"Olivia, Will You Marry Us?"**_

Olivia turned around and gasped. Olivia saw the partition was removed beside their seats. In front of her was a heart made out of rose pedals with candles all around. In the middle spelled out in seashells it said,_ "Will you marry us?"_

Fitz was on one knee, _"Livvie, you have always been the one for me, and we both wished that we didn't have a detour but we did. It has only made us better. When I thought about how and where I was going to propose I thought about how important family is to us. Something we didn't have, and we promised that we would be better than our parents. So it was important to include the kids on this moment. This is our story. The next step in making us one. Will you marry us?"_

Olivia grinned, _"One thousand percent will I marry the best things that have ever happened to me."_

They walked over and Olivia looked at the stunning engagement ring. It was a 2.44 Carat Natural Blue Radiant Cut Rare Diamond.

Olivia smiled as Fitz slid it on her finger. It was perfect. She jumped in his arms and they shared a long embrace and kiss.

Fitz put her down and the kids came over. It was another charm. It was a ring box to signify her getting engaged.

Looking at the kids happy and crying caused her to break. She was over the moon.

Olivia looked at them, _"You guys have no idea how happy I am right now. Not only to be engaged, but to have you guys in my life. You mean everything to me, and I know that no matter how I was proposed to that it would be special. Knowing that the three of you proposed was everything, and honestly my dream proposal. Everything today was leading up to this moment wasn't it?"_

They nodded

They headed back in where they were congratulated by the staff, band, and some patrons. The band played a song so they could dance for the first time as an engaged couple.

After celebrating some more they made it back to the yacht where the couple spent the next couple of hours making love as an engaged couple.

The next day they headed to St. Maarten to do some shopping, and discuss when and where to get married. Then they headed to Grand Case where they went diving. On their last day they made it back to Leeward Islands where the couple enjoyed a sunset stroll just the two of them.

When they got back home they had to handle Rowan, and celebrate Jerry's birthday. Only Tom &amp; Lauren were aware that he was going to propose so they had to decide when and how to tell the press.

Neither of them were stressing. In their eyes they made it. They were one step away from becoming one, and this time nothing or no one was going to stand in their way.

A/N-They are engaged. Next chapter they head back to California where you will get an update on Rowan. You will see what Olivia has planned for Jerry's birthday, and I will reveal where and when they will marry.

**Check my twitter account to see her engagement ring. kimberl17711667**


	10. The Grant Era Begins

A couple of days after they made it back from their vacation they made it to the warehouse to check on Rowan.

Huck briefed them about what had happened while they were gone. Fitz never responded which reminded Huck who was running this show. He treated Olivia with the same respect that he did Fitz.

They walked and Rowan who was handcuffed to a wall heater. He had lost some weight, but he was still alive and kicking. Which is what Olivia wanted right now.

She wasn't back to wearing her signature five-inch heels, but she was able to wear heels again. Fitz loved her power walk.

Rowan had dozed off. Olivia grabbed the pitcher of cold water and threw it on him startling him awake.

_"What the hell?"_

_"This is not a hotel, dad. Wake up?"_

He realized it was his daughter. He couldn't believe her.

_"Olivia, you have made your point. End this."_

_"Or what. You aren't threatening me are you dad?"_

_"No, I'm simply saying that you have made your point."_

_"See, I disagree with you."_

Olivia nodded

Huck turned the heater on. The hot air hit Rowan. He was sweating and coughing. One of his cheeks got burned.

Olivia nodded and Huck turned it off.

_"Don't you remember dad?"_

_"No, I don't"_

_"Well let me remind you. I was sick. I had a cold, sinus infection, the flu, and I was so cold. Mom turned the heat up in the house. She dozed off with me and forgot to turn it down before you got home. When you realize what she had done you tied us both to one of the heaters in the house. You blasted the heat to the point that it burned both of us."_

Olivia showed him the scars on her lower back. With age they looked much better, but were still a painful reminder of the past.

Fitz was finding out for the first time where the scars came from specifically. In the past all she would say is an accident at home. He never pressed her for details. He smiled internally glad she was making him suffer.

Rowan remembered the incident she was referring to. He didn't know the burns were that serious.

_"Olivia, I know that saying I'm sorry is not enough, but I am."_

_"Let's be honest. You are only sorry because now you realize that it might be your only saving grace. Not because you are sorry for what you actually done to mom and I. It's fine because I'm not sorry for what I'm doing to you. I just came back from vacation with our two children. Two children you didn't factor in when you were trying to get rid of me. Oh and daddy I'm engaged. Remember when you said the line cook at McDonalds wouldn't want me. Oh, I was dumb and that I would only be good enough to work at someone's register. Remember?"_

He nodded

_"It must really burn you up how wrong you were. That I am as smart as mom. That I graduated at the top of my class in high school, undergrad, and law school. That I am brilliant and made partner. Even without my trust fund I was bringing in great money. I know what really makes you burn is that man behind me who has loved me for so long was once the most powerful man in the world, and is still the most man not known in the world. He's all mine daddy, and I am all his."_

Rowan stared at his daughter. He never imagined a day would come when she would have the upper hand. He was just like his father. They never respected women. They looked down on women. In hindsight he knew he was wrong. He couldn't take it back, and it was no use trying. He was going to go out the way he was.

He looked at his daughter and snarled, _"Go ahead you little bitch. Do what you want. I am never going to bow down to you."_

Fitz heard the word bitch, but before he had a chance to react Olivia had kicked him in the stomach and back-handed him.

She told Huck to turn the hose on. The water hit Rowan full force knocking him back. The force of the water was painful, and it was cold.

Olivia nodded. Huck turned it off.

Olivia was laughing at her dad, but the laugh was scary even to Fitz. He was hoping that she would let Huck finish this up. Let them move on, but he would support whatever she wanted.

_"Dad, I am going to grant you one last wish!"_

_"What is that Olivia?"_

_"To never see me again."_

_"Good."_

She stood up and turned to Huck, "_Make sure he suffers. Jake would love some company."_

Rowan eyes got wide. He kept calling for his daughter. He was apologizing, and she walked off like she was deaf.

The couple finished their errands for Jerry's party. They made it back home in time to meet with Jill La Fleur. Although they were not planning a large wedding Olivia didn't want to deal with planning the destination wedding.

Jill was happy to take care of it for the couple. They told her where they wanted to get married. They were hoping that she had good news for them.

Jill walked in and hugged the couple before sitting down.

Olivia said, "_Jill please tell me you have good news for us?"_

_"I have the best news. We have more than enough time for you to get married in Tahiti. I have found the perfect resort. I am just making sure that logistically we can get everything worked out for the wedding and the guests since you guys are paying everything. There is a private island there that I am looking at for your ceremony."_

Olivia's eyes twinkle which made Fitz happy. What his baby wanted she would get.

He looked at Jill,_ "I don't care what the cost is please make it happen for Livvie. Don't ask about a budget. There isn't one. That includes her gown. I also want to pay for the attire for the wedding party. Every planner loves to dream big. This is your chance."_

Now Jill's eyes twinkled. Every planner had a dream client. She had several that stood out, but for more reasons than she could name at the moment.

He looked at Olivia and grabbed her hand_, "Baby you are not getting married again. This is it for us so let Jill give you the wedding of your dreams. We have more than enough money. I am looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together, and I want to celebrate in a big way. Let's enjoy this moment. It is our time and I don't want to think about money just about us."_

She smiled, _"Okay baby."_

Olivia asked, "_Will we still be able to get married Labor Day weekend? "_

_"Yes, the resort I want has the availability from Thursday to Monday. Do you still want to get married the day before Labor Day?"_

_"They nodded"_

_"Okay, well I'll head back to the office. My team and I will spend the next couple of days making sure that we can book everything. I'll fly out to scout the location and get back with you. Do you want me to schedule appointments to look at wedding gowns and bridal party dresses?"_

Olivia nodded, _"If you don't mind."_

_"I can do it all and then just schedule appointments, and calls for us to make decisions if that is what you would prefer. You guys have already given me a list of things that you want so I can use that to make the wedding come together."_

_"I would love that. The kids are about to head back to school soon, and we are working on plans to start a foundation."_

They went over a couple more details, and Jill asked them some questions so she made sure that the wedding catered to the couple before she left.

A week later it was Jerry's birthday. They decided to start the morning by giving the kids their new cars so after breakfast the couple handed them each a box.

In Karen's box was an Audi keychain. In Jerry's box was an Infiniti keychain. The kids looked at their parents confused.

Olivia smiled, _"Before we left on vacation your dad &amp; I purchased you guys new cars. Since I wasn't in your life last year Jerry, and you and your dad weren't on the best of terms you didn't get a car like a lot of kids do when they turn 16. I knew you wouldn't give Karen a hard time, but I wanted you both to know I love you. You are our pride and joy. Your grades are excellent, and you are responsible. So yours is a "Sweet 17" and Karen "Happy Sweet Sixteen"._

The kids jumped up and hugged their parents. They walked outside for the kids to see what kind of car they had.

Karen loves Audis so they got her a black sedan 2015 Audi A3 with sunroof. It was fully loaded. For Jerry he got a cream sedan 2015 Infiniti Q70 with sunroof that was also fully loaded.

The kids were stoked. The kids were happy because they got cars they wanted. The parents were happy because they were affordable luxury cars. Her grandmother helped her purchase a car when she got her license at 16. It wasn't as luxurious as the kids, but it was a nice newer model car. Fitz like most typical rich kids was given a luxury car. That was his dad's way of showing him love. Throwing big ticket items at him.

They had the money to spoil their kids, but they had talked and it was important that the kids know that the gifts were not a replacement of them, and they were weren't going to always get the top of the line. They were going to earn their money.

When they started working they were going to hire a cleaning service to come to the home twice a week, but otherwise they would all be responsible for taking care of their home. The cleaning service would not be cleaning up after them.

Olivia told them they didn't have to work, but she expected them to give back to the community.

Fitz had opened up checking accounts for them, and each month they would get a stipend that be automatically deposited into their account. They were responsible for putting gas in their car, and they had to pay for their own insurance.

Both kids were not over the moon with the rules, but they didn't have a problem with them either. Their mom was always preaching to them that they should never rely on anyone but themselves.

No child of theirs was not going to be able to take care of themselves no matter how much they were worth.

Olivia handed Jerry an envelope. He opened it and read the card. There was also a gift card. It had $2500.00 on it.

Olivia said, _"Since I bought your sister dress I decided that you probably wouldn't want me to pick your clothes for you. So I decided to let you buy what you want. I'm sure you are going to get more than one outfit which is fine. I arranged for you to have lunch with your friends. Get you a hair cut, and be back home by three today."_

_Jerry went over and hugged his mom. She laughed, "No I'm not telling you anything. Did your sister know?"_

_"Fine mom. Thank you for everything. You really are good to us."_

_"That's what a mom is for."_

_"Maybe but until you came into our life I didn't know what it felt like to have a mom. I only had a mother."_

Olivia got choked up for a moment.

She pulled back and told him to get out.

Karen looked at her parents, "D_o you mind if I go over to Marilyn's for a little while. All of my chores are done?"_

They told her it was fine.

Shortly after Jerry left the two trucks arrived. Olivia wanted to give Jerry a party that catered to him so she rented three gaming party buses.

The first bus had arcade games. The second bus was packed with Xbox360, PS3, and Wiis. The third party bus would allow them to play laser tag.

Jerry's party was a little more intimate. Only 35 people were coming. They hired the professionals so the kids could have a tournament. Fitz had went out and bought gift cards for the winners. They had made them VIP All-Access Passes. Just like Karen's party they invited a couple of her friends to the party. They shared a lot of mutual friends.

They rented several photo booths for the kids to take pictures in. Each booth had a different gaming theme.

They had made favor bags for the kids. It included a mini Wii, gaming gear, video remote cake pops, video controller chocolate, and a game truck water bottle.

She had a food tent put up. The guests could choose from pizza rolls, nachos and cheese, pretzels, hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken tenders, and fries.

The dessert table had gaming treats. It included cupcakes. One of them was called Tropical Spritizers that included Sprite in the batter. They had a Pacman fondant toppers. They also gaming controllers decorated sugar cookies, Mine craft Candy Pops, Zelda Lemon Bars, and Mario Kart Rice Krispy Treats.

For his birthday cake she had his favorite game system a XBox360 with controller designed. Along with his one of his favorite games Mario Kart designed.

When it was brought out Fitz was impressed. For a woman who claimed she had no sense of putting an event together had done well for the kids.

Just about everybody had arrived before Jerry returned. Olivia was grateful for their large property. He wouldn't see anything coming into the house.

When Fitz took him to the back to see their back yard converted into game central he thought he had died and gone to heaven. His closest friends including those he met in D.C. were there.

Olivia walked over with his VIP badge and put it around his neck. A gentleman came over.

"_Mr. Grant?"_

_"Mr. Grant is my dad. My name is Jerry."_

They laughed

"**Okay Jerry my name is Don. If you are ready we are ready to start the tournament. I will show you what we have, and then we can get started."**

Jerry looked at his mom.

She nodded, _"Honey, have a blast. Your dad &amp; Tom are going to be playing with you guys. Your dad hired additional security so him and Tom could participate. Lauren &amp; I are going to enjoy some pizza, popcorn, and movies in the theater."_

He ran over to hug her._ "I love you."_

_"Not as much as I love you. Go. Word on the street is that the Grant kids have the coolest parties."_

Jerry laughed, "_Well it is true. That is because we have the coolest mom."_

Lauren came over and hugged her, _"I was telling Tom the other night. I don't recognize those kids anymore."_

_"Why?"_

_"In the best way. I can't say they were bad even though they were, but if you had an adult pulling your strings what do you expect. Like their mother they were miserable. So they made others miserable. I use to say they were totally made over. Now I say they are able to be themselves. Something I know that Fitz has always wanted. Something that you want. Even with the rules, responsibility, and accountability that you guys hold them to they are great."_

_"You make me sound like a saint. I'm no saint."_

_"Because of your dad."_

Olivia turned around

_"I know. Tom knows. Let me ask you this. Do you regret what you did? Do you think it was best for you and your family to be done with him?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Liv, I know that you aren't use to family and friends who love you despite your faults, your quirks, your need for control. The truth is that since your mom died your dad made you believe that when people loved you that way it was wrong and bad. It is why you ran from Fitz. Your dad was wrong Liv. Look at your hand. It has an engagement ring. In a little more than a month there will be a wedding band there. Look outside. That young man and young woman taking a picture with their dad are your children. They are alive because of you. You have friends in D.C. who care about you. You have friends here who love you. I love you. Faults and all."_

They shared a warm embrace. Fitz says a lot of the same things to her a lot, but she sometimes would dismiss it as him just trying to make her feel better. Hearing it from Lauren put a lot of things in perspective.

It was okay to trust and be vulnerable. It was okay to not always be on. No one was going anywhere. Fitz called her. Fitz made the effort. If he didn't care he would have never called. She vowed to herself to really enjoy life. She was still alive for a reason.

Everyone had a great night. Between movies they would go and check out the party. At first it was light and airy, but later on it was intense. Most of the kids were gamers. Tom was a gamer so they were into it. They watched for a while before they were over it.

They later found out Jerry won one of the tournaments, but he gave his gift card to the second place winner.

Olivia learned that the kids true friends weren't as wealthy as them. Some were rich, but most of them needed to work to live the life style they were living. The Grants came from old money. So she loved that the kids shared their good fortune.

Jerry later found out that his closest friends were staying the night. Karen's friends would be staying as well.

Fitz knew Olivia was tired. Her &amp; Lauren had made sure the party was set up so he texted her to head to bed. Tom would help him see everyone out, and the kids were good to go before he came to bed.

With the party deemed a success it was time to move on. Jill called and confirmed that the resort was booked. She had sent them pictures of the private island where their ceremony would be located. The couple were more than impressed, and Olivia couldn't contain her excitement.

Fitz felt like for the first time she was fully engaged . That she accepted they were going to be together, and that is what he wanted as much as her.

The next couple of weeks the family was busy. They were shopping to get the kids ready for school. They would be going to Laguna Blanca.

Olivia, Karen, and Lauren were shopping for dresses. Lauren was going to be her maid of honor. Abby had also agreed to be a bridesmaid, and had flown up to dress shop with them.

The guys were fitted for their tuxedos which Fitz was buying not renting. Harrison was going to be a groomsman with Tom.

Olivia had asked Jerry to walk her down the aisle. Fitz knew his son wanted to cry, but he was trying to keep his man card.

Fitz participated in making selections for their wedding. She didn't believe him in college when he said he wanted to be a part of making decisions on what their special day would be. After all these years he had kept his promise, and she knew it wasn't out of obligation. They had a really great time making decisions.

They loved Jill. She had done a great job of scouting the location. Despite having an unlimited budget the couple noticed that she gave them sensible options that were not cheap, but also not over the top.

What Fitz loved was that she took the time to know Olivia, and understand her taste. He had called Jill after their meeting, and stressed the importance of the ceremony. Jill didn't watch the President's interview after he left office. She had back to back weddings during that time. Since she specialized in destination weddings she wasn't always up to date with the news so she didn't know about Olivia getting hurt.

After their phone call she sat down and researched Olivia. She found their interview online and an article explaining how she saved the children's lives. As a planner you had to be careful when you got personal with a client. Sometimes it could cloud your judgment, but with this wedding it was personal. It was clear that Olivia had been to hell and back in life. If anyone deserved to be happily ever after it was Olivia.

Towards the end of August school was back in session. It was an adjustment for them to be back in a classroom, but after a couple of days they were fine.

Once the kids were in school Fitz &amp; Olivia really began to bang out ideas for their foundation. Olivia decided that she was no longer interested in being a fixer and lawyer. She was thinking about teaching. Fitz encouraged her to go for it, so she was really considering an offer that had been sent to her.

Olivia encouraged him to start working on his autobiography. When they got back they would look at getting someone to help him write.

Fitz didn't say a word, but he had a surprise for Olivia. When they dreamed back in the day there was a place they said that neither of them would ever visit except with each other.

Olivia assumed because the kids were in school they were flying back with them. Actually they were going back with their best friends. Fitz had already spoken with them, and the kids.

Olivia also didn't know but Tom &amp; Lauren got married while they were on vacation. Neither wanted a wedding. So they went to the courthouse, and had a big party with family. Since Tom was part of his main detail he paid for Lauren to come as a wedding gift to them.

The statement was true. Time flies when you are having fun, because before they knew it they were packing to leave for Tahiti.

Lauren had secretly packed additional luggage for Olivia for the honeymoon.

The night before they left they were laying in bed after making love. They had been apart enough. They weren't waiting. Besides they wanted a baby.

Fitz looked at her, _"I want this Livvie. I know that you are starting to get go, and know that you deserve happiness. I just want to say it now that your heart is fully open. I want us. This life we are building I want. I know that most of the people coming to the ceremony are people the kids &amp; I know. I'm sorry that your mom is not with us physically,but she is with us. My friends want to be your friends. I want to be your husband. The kids want you to be their mom."_

Olivia caressed his cheek, "_I know baby. I really know. I want you to know that I want this life we are building. I have always wanted this life, and I'm not going anywhere. When I walked out that warehouse I promised myself I would fight to accept that I was not who my dad said I was or would be. I'm better than that. I know I am not your project. I am your woman. I am about to be your wife, and I am the mother to your children. Present and future. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Fitz smiled, "Good. _Now that we got that out of the way. Let's get some sleep so we can get ready for our flight tomorrow. I'm sure we are going to experience jet lag after a nine hour flight then when we land their time is three hours behind us. So it will be three in the afternoon when we touch down."_

_"Sounds good. We picked the best time to go. The weather is great. The mid 80's and there is little ran during this time. Jill said it is going to be the perfect weather for our ceremony."_

_"Good because you deserve it Livvie."_

_"No we deserve it."_

The couple cuddled together and drifted off to sleep dreaming about what was going to happen in the coming days.

**A/N-Next is the ceremony.**


	11. The Time has Come

The family finally arrived in Tahiti, and they were excited. Olivia &amp; Fitz were finally getting their happy. Transportation was waiting for them when they arrived. Fitz requested to ride alone with Olivia so they could talk.

Once they pulled off Fitz turned to Olivia, _"I need to share something with you Livvie, and I hope it doesn't affect us."_

Olivia was confused. She thought everything was fine.

"_What is it Fitz?"_

"_As you requested Charlie &amp; Huck finished Rowan off. I decided save enough of him to be found. I know that he has goons, and I didn't want to be worried about them tracking you down. His case is closed. I made sure it looked like he crossed the wrong person, he paid a heavy price. He was left in a park where there are bears and other wild life that tore him up from limb to limb."_

Olivia nodded, _"I understand baby. You did what you thought was best. I know you, and that is not what is bothering you."_

"_The police notified his emergency contact since he had no next of kin. He confirmed it was Rowan, but didn't claim his body. He told them they could do whatever. He didn't deserve respect. He never gave any to anyone. He is an elderly man, and Huck noticed in the report that he said that Rowan had two sisters."_

Olivia shook her head, "_He told us he was an only child."_

"_Huck found out otherwise. After some investigation we found out that Rowan's mother sent their girls away, because your grandfather sexually molested and beat the girls. Rowan helped him. To protect them she sent them away. He tried to beat it out of your mom, but the neighbor stepped in one night after hearing your grandmother screaming. He went over with a shot gun. He told Rowan if he ever laid another hand on her he would shoot him, and he was not going to look for the girls. They were safe. He promised Rowan he would make sure he was under the jail, and dared him to try him. Long story short that neighbor had a sister who couldn't have kids. His sister and brother-in-law took your aunts in. Guardianship was later given to the couple. They never saw Rowan or their father again. Your grandmother kept in contact by letters that were sent to the neighbor, and occasional calls. Huck found them. Lauren called them, and I talked to them. They didn't know about you, because they weren't in contact with Rowan."_

Olivia was in shock.

Fitz continued before he lost his nerve, "_I invited them here. I told them that it would be a surprise, and I would tell you before we arrived at the resort. If you aren't ready to meet them I would respect your wishes. I can't ruin the wedding. Well if we are still having a wedding."_

Hearing that last statement snapped her out of her haze.

"_We are getting married in a couple of days, and I'm not mad about any of it. I would love to meet my aunts, and I love you even more for making it happen. They are victims too."_

Fitz was more than relieved. He was now ready to marry his fiancée. He wanted to ensure that he was able to focus on the events leading up the wedding, the wedding, and the reception that he rented out the whole resort for the next four days. Even though they didn't need all the rooms he didn't want anyone to want to ask him for an autograph or picture. This was there time. He wanted their day to be perfect. She deserved it. They deserved it.

They arrived at the resort where the manager &amp; staff were waiting for the former President. The manager introduced himself.

Fitz asked him to give everything to his assistant Lauren who would be arriving soon.

Fitz &amp; Olivia were taken to one of the bars on the property where Olivia's aunts were enjoying drinks. He had called ahead of time, and informed the manager that the ladies would arrive before them. He instructed them to be taken care of.

Olivia was holding Fitz's hand really tight. Fitz turned her so they were facing each other_, "Livvie you don't have to do this if you don't want."_

"_I do Fitz. I just want them to like me. I'm Rowan's daughter."_

The ladies saw them and walked over, "_We are Rowan's sisters. That doesn't make us bad like him. We didn't know about you, but when we got the call we Goggled you. I have to say I look forward to bragging to my friends that my niece snagged a President."_

Olivia laughed and just like that the ice was broken. That was her Aunt Cynthia talking, and beside her was her Aunt Simone."

Simone turned to Fitz, "_Thank you for reaching out to us President Grant."_

"_It was my pleasure. Anything for my Livvie. In a couple of days, I will be your nephew. Please call me Fitz. We are family."_

"_Sure Fitz."_

Olivia asked, _"Are you guys married?"_

They nodded.

Cynthia said, "_We didn't want to overwhelm you. We didn't know if you wanted to meet us so we left them behind. We are both married. We both have two children."_

Olivia turned to Fitz, _"Can we make some calls to have them flown down? I would really like to meet them."_

Their aunts were shocked. They made a decent living, but it was clear that their niece and fiancée were wealthy. They knew Olivia was a successful lawyer and crisis manager.

Fitz turned around and Lauren walked in the room. Olivia could tell that Lauren was nervous.

Olivia opened up her arms and hugged and thanked Lauren for making this possible. Fitz relayed Olivia's request.

Her aunts called their husbands to make sure they hadn't made plans. When they confirmed they were available, and wanted to attend the wedding Olivia was happy.

Their children were away in college, military, and job assignments but Olivia would get to meet them very soon her aunts promised.

Olivia introduced the kids to her aunts, and the kids loved them immediately. They didn't have any relatives so the kids enjoyed their aunts who Olivia could tell were really going to be like grandmothers to the kids.

Fitz told them they he had Lauren put them in the villas. Everyone wanted to relax after a long flight.

Simone grabbed Olivia's hand, _"What Cynthia said earlier was right. My mom risked her life to save us. I bet your mom loved you, and tried to protect you from that monster. I don't know how he died. I don't want to know. I am glad that whoever took his life made him suffer. He should have suffered considering all of the pain that he caused. I know my brother didn't make life easy for you, but you survived. Your fiancée really loves you. I could hear it in his voice. There is nothing that he wouldn't do for you. Live your life. Stand in your truth, and don't let anyone take that away from you."_

Olivia felt the tears, but didn't try to stop them as she shared a long embrace with her aunts. Her aunt was right. Fitz loved her, and she was going to be happy. Standing in her truth meant marrying the love of her life.

The couple was escorted over to the to the Royal Villa. The villa includes two bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms. It also included two outside showers and bathtubs. They had a plunge pool and a thatched roof gazebo. The icing on the cake was the private tropical garden.

Olivia leaned into Fitz as they looked out at the water. Both of them still amazed they were almost there. They would be married in a couple of days.

Fitz kissed her cheek, "_When we dreamed of getting married here I didn't realize just how beautiful it was here. I can't wait to marry you Livvie."_

"_I can't wait to be your wife. Thank you for reaching out to my family."_

"_You are welcome. I was actually excited when I got the news. Neither of us have family. It felt right. We will take what we can get."_

Olivia agreed.

The next couple of days were fun but busy. They were meeting with Jill in regards to the ceremony and receptions. Guests were arriving, and they were taking time to meet them.

It was now Saturday night. They had just gotten back from the private island of Te Motu where they would be getting married.

Jill had outdone herself. She was beyond thrilled with the job that Jill had done. Olivia didn't know that Fitz had assisted as well, but he told Jill to take the credit. All that mattered what that she was happy, and she was.

They were having their rehearsal dinner on the beach. The dinner and speeches had been wonderful. They were about to go their separate ways. They decided they would spend time night apart, but with the kids alone.

Since the wedding was not taking place till six P.M. on Sunday they would spend the day with their bridesmaid and groomsmen.

Olivia handed bags to Karen, Lauren, and Abby. She had gotten them a Personalized Rockport Tote. Inside of the bag were several personalized gifts including a locket charm bracelet, chevron spa bag, rhinestone heart compact, and chevron makeup roll brush set with brush.

Fitz handed bags to Tom, Harrison, and Huck. He had gotten them a Michael Kors messenger bag. Inside of the bag were personalized gifts including a personalized canvas leather travel kit, executive leather flask set, two-toned leather wallet, and hankies.

Everyone loved their gifts. The couple was glad, because they picked the gifts themselves and Jill ordered and put them together.

Olivia &amp; Fitz went over to their aunts. They didn't split hairs. The next evening after they arrived her uncles had arrived. Uncle Joel was married to Simone, and Uncle Steve was married to Cynthia. They clicked immediately. They were grateful, and appreciated being invited to attend the wedding. They were shocked when they were taken to a private air strip. Fitz had called a friend who let him use his jet to get them here.

They handed their aunts and uncles gift bags from Cartier. Jill made some calls to get the gifts they wanted for them.

For Cynthia and Simone, she had gotten them a Hearts and Symbols White Diamond Necklace along with the matching bracelet.

For Steve and Joel Fitz had selected a Calibre Chronograph Watch, and a pair of Double C Logo Décor Cufflinks.

Cynthia looked at the couple, "_You guys didn't have to get us anything."_

Olivia smiled, _"We know but you are family. We know that we haven't known about each other long, but we love you. Without the four of you the only biological family we had was the kids. We are happy that you are in our lives, and we pray you never leave."_

Cynthia smiled, _"You are stuck with us."_

Fitz laughed, "_Ditto."_

After dinner everyone went their separate ways.

Olivia &amp; Karen were relaxing in the pool.

Olivia looked at Karen, "_You okay honey?"_

"_Yeah mom. Just shocked dad is marrying you tomorrow."_

"_Shocked in a bad way."_

"_No a good way. It is amazing how life can change on a dime. I never imagined things changing so drastically. I wanted to hate you when we first met. Out of allegiance to my mother. Then I realized she only cares about herself. If that wasn't enough I couldn't hate you. Not when you clearly cared about us. I didn't know what it felt like to be really loved. A mother' s love is everything._

"_So is a daughter's love…"_

Karen smiled, _"I am happy for you and dad. You have waited long enough."_

Olivia went over and hugged Karen.

"_To get two great kids, and marry my soul mate. It was worth the wait."_

Fitz &amp; Jerry were playing a video game.

"_Dad, are you nervous about tomorrow?"_

"_A little bit; glad that the time has finally come to marry the only woman to ever capture my heart."_

"_I am happy for you dad."_

"_Good, are you happy?"_

"_Very. I know I have said it before, but I am really sorry for all the pain I caused you. I can't take it back, but I will make it right by never acting that way again."_

"_That is all I ask son."_

Everyone woke up Sunday morning in a good mood. The weather was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a great day.

Olivia was relaxing in the bed when the phone rang.

Olivia answered, _"Hello" _

"_Yes, I was calling because I heard that you are getting married today. Are you thinking about running?"_

Olivia laughed. She loved how corny her soon to be husband was, _"Never, I am marrying the love of my life today. It doesn't get much better than that."_

"_He is a lucky man."_

"_No actually I am the lucky one."_

"_Why do I feel like it is Christmas morning? Aren't I too old for that Livvie?"_

"_Never, besides we are finally getting what we wanted so it does feel like Christmas."_

"_I can't wait to marry you."_

"_Me either Livvie. I'll let you go so you can spend some time with the ladies!"_

"_Okay what are you guys going to do?"_

"_Jump on the jet skis for a little bit before it is time to start getting ready. Uncle Steve and Joel have only been on one once, and they wanted to do it again."_

"_Thank you for loving my family."_

"_Don't thank me for loving anything that is a part of you. You love my kids. Besides they have accepted me and the kids as much as I have accepted them."_

"_I know. I love you baby."_

"_Love you too Livvie. So Much!"_

While the guys were on the water playing the ladies were at the spa relaxing. Olivia had arranged for them to receive the royal treatment.

That treatment consisted of them starting out with a whirlpool coconut warm bath that would relax their body. Then they would receive a head and feet reflexology massage that used Polynesian ingredients. Finally, they would receive a relaxing Polynesian message, and a gentle cleansing facial treatment.

Olivia was enjoying herself, and so were the ladies. Especially her aunts who stated they had only been to the spa twice, and didn't get the royal treatment. Olivia promised they would do it back at home. It would be part of their girl time.

After they finished at the spa Jill took them over to a room that had been converted to a glam room. When they walked in there was stations for everyone, and a team of hair and make-up artist ready to make them beautiful for the ceremony.

Olivia was still being worked on, but the bridesmaids were done. Karen, Lauren, and Abby walked in the room, and Olivia was speechless.

They looked stunning in their Spa strapless lace dresses with a sweetheart neckline. Jill's assistants came over with jewelry that Olivia had purchased for each of them. They would be wearing a Round Diamond Infinity necklace, a Pave round diamond bracelet, and a pair of Diamond Hoop was earrings.

Once the jewelry was on Olivia grin got wider. They looked. d stunning.

Karen smiled at her mom, _"You were right mom. I love the dress."_

Everyone agreed the dress looked great on all of them, and they were comfortable.

Lauren looked at Olivia. Her hair was in a high ponytail and it was full of curls. It was flirty, fun, and sexy. Her make-up looked natural for the most part. She had a smoky eye, and that was enough. It would have looked great for the pictures.

Lauren looked at her best friend, _"I love the look Liv. Jill was right. I think the ponytail with the curls was the right move."_

Everyone agreed. Jill smiled, _"All of my brides look stunning on their day, but I'll admit I wanted you to be as perfect as possible. Not because of who you were marrying, but why. You have waited a long time for this day."_

Olivia smiled, "_Thanks Jill. You have been wonderful."_

It was time for Olivia to get dressed. When she stepped out of the room everyone stopped. Even the glam squad looked at the stunning bride.

Olivia had decided on an ivory/silver Justin Alexander wedding gown. It had Venice and Chantilly lace with a fit and flare emphasized with a jewel neckline.

Olivia looked around the room. All the ladies were either crying or tears were in their eyes. As she stood in front of the mirror she also began to cry. Not only was she a bride, but she was about to marry her soulmate. She had never felt as beautiful as she did in that moment.

Olivia's aunts come over.

Cynthia said, _"We ran it by the ladies. Your something old was going to be a pair of earrings Fitz had given you in college. You can still wear them if you want. I do think you'll like the news ones better. I have your something old, and Simone has your something borrowed."_

Olivia smiled at them_, "I would love to wear what you are offering. Thank you."_

The something old from Cynthia was a rhinestone hair comb, and the something borrowed from Simone was her lace applique veil.

Olivia turned around in the mirror, "_I love it. Thank you."_

Simone said, "_Your welcome honey. Thank you for the dresses and jewelry. It means a lot to us to be here. I know you wish your mom was here. We didn't get to meet her, but clearly she was a wonderful woman. You are nothing like your father. We love you."_

"_I love you too Aunt Cynthia and Aunt Simone."_

Lauren came over with her something new. She handed her a card. It read: _**"We didn't realize it would take this long, but I have learned in life anything that is good is worth waiting for, but we are done waiting and hoping. Our time has come, and today is the first day of the rest of our lives, and I promise to love you, spoil you, and make sure you are taken care of in every way. Karen has your something blue. It is new. I know you love the earrings I got you, but I think the something old you will love. I did when it was shown to me, and you will still be wearing a pair of earrings I got for you. I love you to the moon, and back Livvie. See you soon. Fitz."**_

Inside of the case was an Arpeggia One Line Necklace. Olivia looked at Lauren. Lauren told him about the necklace. She loved it. Although the necklace was almost seven carats it wasn't gaudy.

Karen came over with the earrings which she loved. They were a pair of Vintage Sapphire Diamond Drop earrings in white gold.

Karen had another case_, "Jerry &amp; I wanted to get you something for today so after talking with dad we decided to get you a bracelet. We hope you like it, and if you don't Jerry said it would be my fault because I picked it out."_

Everyone laughed.

Olivia loved the bracelet. It was a vintage diamond bracelet in platinum.

Once the jewelry was put on they were set. Jill handed the ladies their flowers. Olivia &amp; Jill decided on seaside orchid romance. Jill then handed Olivia her bouquet. Olivia was surprised when she saw her bouquet. It was an arrangement called tropical white orchid bliss. Olivia wanted the bouquet, but Jill couldn't get the flower. Fitz had called Jill. He knew Olivia was disappointed. He suspected Jill could get the flowers, but it would cost. Despite not having a budget Jill was still respectful. Fitz told her he didn't care if it cost them thousands he wanted Olivia to have the bouquet of her choice. It ended up costing, but as she looked at Olivia she realized that he wasn't throwing around his wealth. He was using it to make his fiancée happy. Olivia knew Fitz made it happen. She smiled and thanked Jill, and they headed out.

There was a photographer there that had been capturing all of the moments. Olivia wanted to take pictures before they were transported over to the private island for the ceremony so they headed out.

It wouldn't take the men as long to get ready. None of them needed haircuts and trimming. They had got it done before they left home so it was a matter of getting dressed.

Fitz was sitting outside looking at the ocean. Steve &amp; Joel went to check on him and talk.

Fitz smiled, "_I was wondering when you guys were coming to give me the threat speech if I hurt Livvie."_

Steve shook his head, "_I don't think that is necessary. You love that woman with everything you have. You rather die that intentionally hurt her."_

Fitz nodded.

Joel said, _"Steve and I were talking. We read the report on Rowan's death. We both were in the military for 25 years. Our jobs taught us a lot, and while even to the trained eye of a doctor Rowan was killed by animals. We think those animals were human. We think you had a hand in it."_

Fitz looked at them and could tell they were not trying to set them up, _"I can only tell you that Rowan made the mistake of coming after my woman, and indirectly my children. No one messes with my family, and not suffer the consequences."_

Steve nodded, "_Thank you. Our wives sometimes still have nightmares about the things they went through before their mom got them away. They would still look over their shoulders, and would panic when they saw a man that looked like him. You gave them closure without even knowing it."_

Fitz said, "_Good, we are family. Like I said I protect my own."_

After talking a little longer they headed in to get ready.

Fitz had decided that the men would wear an informal tuxedo. It was a Sand Ceremonia suit, and it was perfect for the weather and the beach. They were wearing a white wing collar shirt with an aqua tie. All of the men were wearing engraved cufflinks.

Jill's assistant came in with a gift for Fitz. She handed him the card first, _**"I didn't expect it to take us this long to get here(He smiled thinking how much they think alike. His note started out the same way). It no longer matters because the time has come. Saying I love you, thank you, or you mean the world to mean seems meaningless, but it is the best that I got. I can't wait to become Mrs. Grant, and I promise you won't regret taking me back. You told me that Mellie got rid of a gift I got you to celebrate our anniversary one year. I thought today would be a good day to replace it. It looks the same except it a more expensive version since I make more now LOL. Love you to the moon and back, and I will see you at the altar. Love Livvie."**_

He opened up the case, and he got choked up as he looked at the diamond-paved ring. She was right. It looked just like the last one just more expensive.

Jerry asked, "_Do you know why she picked that ring?"_

Fitz nodded still choked up. He said, _"She gave me a ring like this one year for our anniversary. She said it was a promise ring. One day she would add a wedding ring. Your mother found it going through my things, and threw it away."_

Everyone was speechless when they realized how sentimental the gift was.

Jerry handed him a case, _"This is from Karen &amp; I. We wanted you to have a gift from us that you would never forget."_

Fitz opened up the case, and the tears he was trying to keep at bay released. The kids had gotten him a pair of customer photo cufflinks. In one was a picture of the couple from their engagement photoshoot, and in the other was a picture of all four of them from the shoot. Olivia had insisted on the kids being a part of the shoot.

Fitz hugged Jerry, and they helped Fitz switch out the cufflinks.

Once their white dendroblem orchid boutonniere were pinned to their tuxedos they were ready to head out for pictures, before heading to the ceremony.

The men arrived at the island first. All of the guests had arrived.

The water made a beautiful backdrop. They had selected a bamboo wooden structure with sea class fabric to decorate the structure.

The guests were sitting in white garden chairs with aqua sashes.

Another surprise for Olivia was their aisle runner. Fitz designed a customer runner. It was white with a tree with branches and leaves sprouting out. Their names were under the tree, and under their names was their wedding date. Something they could show their future children, and grandchildren.

Fitz smiled. It was perfect. They stood there for a couple of minutes before the bridesmaids made it down the alter.

The original plan was Jerry was going to give her away, but with her uncles there they changed it up. Jerry was happy.

It was an emotional moment when her uncles saw her. They didn't really know a lot about their niece, but they were proud of her. She was happy. That was all that mattered.

The Light by Album Leaf began to play, and that was the signal for them to walk Olivia down the aisle. The ladies had come around the curtain to walk down the aisle, but for Olivia they removed the curtain to reveal the bride.

You could hear audible gasps as they got a look at the bride. When Fitz saw her he got choked up. He tried to imagine her on their wedding day, and all he could tell you was that she looked a hundred times better than he imagined. Tears began to fall as she got closer to him.

Once she was there she smiled. She wiped his eyes with her handkerchief, and he wiped hers. The guests were mesmerized by the couple. It was so intimate. It was like they were intruding. After her uncles gave her away the ceremony began.

**Minister**

**It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths leads them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a causal relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today.**

**Fitz**** and ****Olivia****, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?**

**Bride and Groom**

**We will.**

**Bride**

**Fitz****, Since we have been together,  
you have made me feel more complete,  
more alive, and have shown me the true  
meaning of happiness.  
I am a better person with you by my side.**

**That's why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family  
I, take you to be my partner,  
loving what I know of you,  
and trusting what I do not yet know**.

**Groom**

**Olivia****, I promise to respect you as an equal  
And to recognize that your interest,  
desires and needs  
Are as important as mine.**

**I promise to laugh with you when times are good,  
and endure with you when they are bad.**

**I can't wait to to grow old together,  
getting to know the woman you will become,  
and falling in love a little more every day.**

**Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love  
without condition,  
completely and forever.**

**Minister**

**The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.**

**Groom**

_**Groom places ring on Bride's finger. (It was a Chanel Eternit Band)**_

**I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

**Bride**

_**Bride places ring on Groom's finger. (She had selected Leve Diamond Paved band, similar to the ring she gave him.)**_

**I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**

**Minister**

**You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.**

**Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.**

The couple shared a passionate kiss forgetting there were people watching them. They finally pulled apart, and walked down the aisle.

Fitz turned to her_, "Hi Mrs. Grant!"_

Olivia had never grinned as big as she just did, _"Hi Mr. Grant, my husband."_

Fitz smiled matched hers. There was no more guessing or wondering. They were married. She finally married the man of her dreams, the love of her life, her soulmate, and so much more. Life had dealt her a hard hand, but she kept pushing, and now they were being reward."

_A/N-Hope you enjoyed the update. A couple of surprises in there to shake things up in a good way. I have posted tons of pics on Twitter. Check it out kimberl1771167._


	12. Grant Celebration

Olivia could not believe the wait was over. She couldn't believe that God had given her a second chance with the only man that she had truly ever loved. She was officially a married woman, and she was married to the love of her life.

Before they took pictures they wanted to talk to their aunts and uncles about something that they had talked about before they went their separate ways the night before.

Both couples made it over to the couple, and it warmed their heart to see how much they loved them. They had only known each other a short amount of time, but it felt like forever.

There was a couple of benches on the beach for them to use for pictures. They asked the photographer to start with the rest of the wedding party and the kids. They would join in soon.

Fitz began_, "Olivia &amp; I want you to know that you have no obligation to accept or feel the same way we do. We just decided that life is short, and we don't want to have any more regrets. We have enough for a life time."_

The couples nodded.

Olivia said, _"I know that you are my aunts and uncles, but it is clear that we are all close. Truth is you feel more like our long lost parents. Loving, encouraging, and wonderful parents. The kids feel like you are their grandparents. We know you can't replace ours…."_

Joel cut in, _"Guys we feel the same about you. We just don't want to overstep our boundaries, but our kids can't wait to meet you. The kids got to talk to them. We want you in our lives. You are like our children and grandchildren, and we want to treat you as such."_

Fitz was overwhelmed with emotion. He never had a man to look up to. His father was selfish and only cared about himself. He didn't realize how much he wanted that father's love until the men came into his life.

Olivia caressed her husband's cheek. She looked at her family. _"Fitz &amp; I would like to make sure our family is taken care of. While we pray nothing happens to us we can never be sure, and we want to ensure that the kids will be okay. So in the event something happens to us before they turn 18 we were hoping you would look out for them."_

Steve grabbed their hands_, "You don't even have to ask. We will be around. We want you to come to our home, and we want you to come to ours."_

Fitz nodded, _"Speaking of family. I spoke with Shane."_

Simone looked up surprised.

Fitz smiled, _"Joel made it happen."_

Shane was Simone's son. He was in the Air Force, and stationed in Italy. He had some time off for Christmas &amp; New Year's, but with travel it would cut into his time. So he let his family know well in advance that he wouldn't make it.

"_I thought maybe we could spend Christmas &amp; New Year's in Italy. I'll handle all of the arrangements. Karen &amp; Livvie have it on their bucket list. Shane really misses everyone, and I think it would allow us time to bond as a family."_

Simone was in tears. She stood up to hug Fitz, _"I don't know why your dad never understood the treasure you are, but I do. I love you son."_

Fitz croaked, _"I love you too!"_

Olivia looked at her husband. She loved this man, and every time she thought he couldn't surprise her anymore he did. She couldn't wait to give him something.

Everyone agreed they would spend the Christmas holidays in Italy. Fitz had been there a couple of times as President, but he didn't really get to be a tourist. He was looking forward to being there with his family.

They agreed they would make sure that if something should happen they would make sure the kids were looked after.

They left Fitz &amp; Olivia alone for a moment.

Fitz turned and faced his wife, _"Thank you…"_

"_I should be thanking you. After all you were the one to give me a second chance."_

"_No Livvie we gave each other a second chance."_

"_You made me a mom."_

"_And you made me somebody's son. I matter to someone."_

"_You matter to a lot of people."_

"_So do you Livvie. Thank you for being my wife. I love you Mrs. Grant."_

She grinned, "_Say it again."_

"_I am hopelessly in love with my wife. Mrs. Olivia Grant, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing her."_

"_Ditto Mr. Grant!"_

The couple made their way over to their family and friends who congratulated the couple before they began to take pictures.

The rest of their guests were whisked over to another part of the island for cocktail hour. The guests were enjoying:

_**-Seared sea scallops**_

_**-Tandoori Chicken Crisps**_

_**-Guacamole &amp; Lime Crab Croquet**_

_**-Mini Sirloin Cheddar Burgers with Bacon**_

_**-Mac &amp; Cheese Croquette**_

There was also an open bar, and a jazz band to entertain them.

Olivia was having a blast taking pictures. She looked forward to seeing herself on her big day. She hated taking pictures. Who would want to look back at the life she had? There was nothing to smile about or be happy. That had changed.

She had family and friends that she loved. She was now a wife and a mother, and she wanted to look back as they got older and enjoy talking about the past.

After they got all the shots with the bridal party it was now just the bride and groom. The photographer decided to just let them be. Their love radiated off each other, and made you jealous. You wanted to love and be loved like they loved each other.

There was one shot they captured that the photographer knew was going on his web page. He couldn't take all the credit.

The sun was setting, and the couple was staring at each other with their foreheads touching. In the contract he was going to be allowed to post ten of the shots. He was surprised when he got the call from Jill. They were friends. She had looked out for him after his mom died from breast cancer. He had struggled, but Jill helped him start his business. She had high-end clientele. When appropriate she threw his name in the ring. Most of them wanted a well-known photographer. He respected that.

Jill decided to recommend her friend to the couple not because of their relationship, but she felt he could capture the couple. Jill learned that there were two types of wealthy people. You had those who let money define them, and those who just happen to have a lot of money. Fitz &amp; Olivia were the latter. They didn't mind spending money to get what they wanted, but it didn't control them.

She was right. They had selected him to capture everything from the engagement session to this moment. The couple wanted the best, but they believed in giving people chances. Their wedding was the perfect opportunity. Olivia knew that once he posted their pictures it would solidify him.

Olivia applauded Jill. Jill was a white woman who came from a middle to upper class family. She was taught to give back. The photographer was a young black man she met while volunteering. They bonded, and she kept in touch. If only the whole country could look pass color.

After they finished their pictures they headed over to another part of the island where the reception would be held. Jill wanted the couple to see their space before the guest was brought over. The photographer also was capturing some shots.

The couple was overwhelmed with what they saw.

Inside the large white tent, the walls were draped in white and aqua silk fabric. It was open so the guest could enjoy the ocean back drop.

Each table was covered with sea glass table runners with a Tiffany aqua table overlay. Each setting had sea sand napkins with a tropical sand glass paper menu and place card.

The tent was lite with silver hanging lanterns, and floral chandeliers. It was the chandelier in the middle that took their breath away. It was suspended from the ceiling, and it had a LED panel of lights with a halo of orchids surrounding it.

The tables had one of four centerpieces. The first was white oendroblum orchid centerpiece, seaside serenade single centerpiece, allium and orchids centerpiece, or a tall vase of hydrangeas and roses.

They loved it.

The couple headed out so the guest could head in and find their seats. The couple was sitting on a bench looking out at the water.

Fitz looked at his wife, _"I want you to know that I promised myself a long time ago that I was going to forgive you. I'm sorry to Livvie. I let anger clout my judgment."_

She looked at her husband, "_You are sorry that you let anger clout your judgement, and I am sorry that I let fear clout mine. The time apart allowed us to grow as individuals so can now fully embrace, and enjoy life. Mellie, Edison, and Rowan no longer get a say. Your father doesn't get a say in this family ever again. We control our lives now."_

"_I agree Mrs. Grant. Ready to celebrate."_

"_Absolutely!"_

The couple were introduced at the reception. Before they shared their first dance there was entertainment for them to all enjoy. It ended with a fire dance that captivated everyone.

In addition to Tony they hired a videographer to capture their day, and they looked forward to looking back. Right now they were in a cloud, and they didn't know when they were coming down.

The couple was introduced for their first dance. They had selected **"I Will Always Love You**" by Whitney Houston. They both were huge fans of Whitney, and had seen several concerts when she was alive.

Jill had a surprise for the couple. She knew some people, and when she made the call she was surprised that the singer/actress cleared her schedule to be here to perform. That's right not only was she serenading the couple, but she would be performing later.

The song began, and everyone was in shock when Jennifer Hudson appeared onstage. The couple looked at Jill, and knew she made this happen.

While some would never believe Jill she was trying to suck up the powerful couple. They were wonderful human beings who didn't demand respect. They were humble respectful people. The plus of working with high-end clients was the connections she made, the money she received for her services, and that she got to be creative all the time. The downside was they thought because they were wealthy they could demand everything, and often times not respectfully.

On the list of powerful they topped her list of clients, and they also equally top how pleasant they were to work with. Their wedding was extravagant, and they had given several small businesses and new businesses a chance.

**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way**

She had imagined their first dance for years. Even when they broke up when she saw couples dancing for the first time as a married couple she would think about Fitz. She prayed every night she would get this moment. She didn't think God cared about her. He did. He had a funny way of showing it, but he did.

**And I... will always love you, ooh  
Will always love you  
You  
My darling, you...  
Mmm-mm**

Fitz looked at his wife. He hated the time they were apart. Other than Karen &amp; Jerry he wished he could erase that time. He had done the work. When he called Olivia he knew that if she was willing he was willing to do anything in his power to make their relationship work. He was fortunate that she was willing to put in the work. He never anticipated the relationship she would build with the children. That was the icing on the cake. He couldn't wait to add to their family.

**Bittersweet memories –  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So good-bye.  
Please don't cry:  
We both know I'm not what you, you need**

Their families and children watched them. You couldn't hate them. Their love was real, and it made you believe that love still existed. For Karen &amp; Jerry they never expected to get a mom out of the deal. She never tried to replace Mellie. Thank God for small favors. She was just herself, and her love was free. It felt great to be themselves. Even when they messed up she didn't tear them down like their mother. Their dad loved them. Even when they were at their worst he never gave up on them. Life was great for all of them.

**And I... will always love you  
I... will always love you  
You, ooh**

_**[Instrumental / Sax solo]**_****

**I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love**

**And I... will always love you  
I will always love you**

Their friends watched them. They looked at the couple, and thought about the miserable individuals they were until they got together. Now they were happy and full of life. They belonged together, and they would do anything in their power to keep it that way.

**I will always love you  
I will always love you**

**I will always love you  
I, I will always love you.**

Guests who didn't know them well individually could tell they belonged together. They were the couple you saw of TV, and didn't think that kind of love existed in real life when it actually did. There was barely a dry eye in the room as they watched the couple.

**You.  
Darling, I love you.  
I'll always...  
I'll always love you.  
Ooh  
Ooh **

The song ended, and the couple went over to greet Jennifer. They learned about her performing later, and were excited. They would get pictures later.

Now it was time for the father/daughter dance.

Fitz went over to Karen _"May I have this dace?"_

Karen nodded. Excited to dance with her dad although she would never admit it.

Olivia surprisingly went over to her uncles_. "I would like to dance with the two men who have been a better father to me in days than mine ever was."_

The men could only nod as their emotions overwhelmed them.

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine**

**I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of mine**

**How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow**

**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin' for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine**

Karen really loved her dad. She now understood that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her, and he loved her. That is what any little girl wanted from their dad.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show_

Olivia kissed her Uncle Joel's cheek, "_Thank you and I love you. I appreciate everything that you have done, and will do for me."_

"_I love you too honey."_

He turned and nodded and Steve came and took over.

**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin' for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine**

**I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, you, you, you**

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine**

Their aunts looked on at the exchange. They had honestly prayed their brother was dead. He was evil, and he was only good at hurting people. They never expected anything good to come from him until they met their niece. She was proof that there was always good in evil.

**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin' for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine**

They both looked up, and said a silent pray promising God and her mother they would take care of Olivia as long as they were on this earth.

**How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different you helped me grow**

Right before the song ended she kissed her uncle's cheek, and said the same thing she said to Joel. He hugged her, and they embraced for a long time.

I look at you looking at me  
**Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of mine**

Fitz smiled. He knew Olivia never had a dad that loved her. Neither did he, but he knew a father's love mean everything to a daughter. He was glad that he had a hand in making their wedding day perfect for his bride. If anyone deserved, it was her. She had put her life on the line for their family.

It was time for the last dance before dinner. The mother-son dance. Olivia walked over to Jerry.

"_Are you too cool to dance with your mom?"_

Jerry smiled, _"Never…"_

Fitz went over to Cynthia, _"I never got to dance with my mom. I have always wondered what it was like. Would you two ladies do me the honor?"_

Tears were falling down everyone's face as Simone went out on the dance floor with Fitz first.

**You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah**

**There isn't anything**

Jerry looked up at this mom, _"Thank you mom"_

"_For what honey?"_

"_Coming back into dad's life. For loving us despite our flaws. Showing us the error of our ways, and knowing we could never get a better dad than the one we have now. Most importantly saving our lives. Loving us enough to risk your life for us."_

"_That is what a mom does!"_

"_I know that now, but our mother only cared about herself and her agenda."_

"_I know. You will never have to deal with that again. I expect greatness from you. Not because that is what I or your dad want. It is because I know you are more than capable of it. I love you. You are my son regardless of DNA."_

With tears in his eyes he looked at this mom, _"And you are my mom regardless of DNA."_

**Or anyone that I can be  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
If I didn't have you by my side**

**You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were grey  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there to comfort me  
And no one else can be what you have been to me  
You will always be  
You will always be the girl in my life  
For all times**

Fitz looked at the emotional moment between mother and son, and he couldn't be any happier.

Simone looked at Fitz, "_Her mom had to be a good one, because she is nothing like my brother."_

"_She was. I never got to meet her, but I knew she was the spitting image of her mother. I need you to know I love your niece."_

"_I know you do. We all watched the news, and I remember crying when I listened to what happened to her. Not knowing at the time she was my niece. I also know that if I was in her shoes I would have done the same thing."_

"_I know. I was never mad at her for risking her life to save the kids. Just mad as hell that she had to do it in the first place."_

"_You made it right."_

He looked at Simone.

"_I'm an investigator. Plus, I consider myself smart. I know that Edison &amp; Mellie had some help in their demise, and I say well done. The same for my brother. When you do evil you should expect evil in return. I don't need you to confirm. You used the power you had to eliminate the threats. I respect that. I love you, and I thank you for bringing us into your life."_

Fitz looked at Simone_, "I love you too. You are family so I will protect you too if you ever need me call me."_

"_I will son."_

The dam broke. Only his mom ever said son in a loving way to him, and he was overwhelmed to hear it again after all these years. Simone held him for a few moments, and then Cynthia came and took over.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Mama, mama, you know I love you  
Oh you know I love you  
Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul**

Olivia noticed the emotional moment, and smiled. Fitz was always strong for her. Even in college he acted like nothing was going on in his life. His dad treated him like shit. It warmed her heart to see his aunts show him the love they did.

**You're always down for me  
Have always been around for me  
Even when I was bad  
You showed me right from my wrong  
Yes you did**

**And you took up for me  
When everyone was downin' me  
You always did understand  
You gave me strength to go on**

Cynthia looked at Fitz, "_You don't always have to be strong. When it gets tough or you get scared call us. That is what parents do. We reassure our children that things will be okay even when it doesn't feel that way. You and Liv will never battle this world alone again. You understand me son."_

She wiped the tears coming down his face.

**There were so many times  
Looking back when I was so afraid  
And then you come to me  
And say to me I can face anything  
And no one else can do what you have done for me  
You'll always be  
You will always be the girl in my life, ooh oh**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Mama, mama, you know I love you  
Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul**

He looked at Cynthia, _"I do. I want you to understand that whatever we have is yours too. I know that you have worked hard your whole life, but we will spoil you. Now that we are around we don't want you guys to work as hard. We want you to live life, travel, see the kids and grandkids."  
_  
**Never gonna go a day without you  
Fills me up just thinking about you  
I'll never go a day without my mama**

"_Well you truly belong to us. You drinking the same Kool-Aid as the other kids."_

Fitz laughed

"_We have been talking. By the end of the year we are going to make some changes, and we might need your help to make that happen."_

"_You know we will!"_

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Mama, mama, you know I love you  
Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul**

The dances were memorable, and something they would cherish for years to come. The guests enjoyed it as well. They got front row seats to the love the family had for each other. Now it was time to eat.

The guests started out with a seafood empanada &amp; New England crab cakes. Next they enjoyed a tomato and mozzarella salad.

For their entrée the guests had the choice of braised short ribs with creamy polenta, chicken cordon bleu with vegetables, or grilled salmon filet with mac and cheese, truffle oil, roasted garlic mashed potatoes and seasonal vegetables.

In addition to the open bar there was now a martini and wine bar open.

The guests were enjoying their meal. Fitz &amp; Olivia loved good food so they spared no expense when it came to the food. They wanted to enjoy the meal.

Fitz &amp; Olivia were feeding each other at their sweetheart table. Olivia felt like a queen with the royal chairs that Jill had selected for them.

She had stopped dreaming after she broke up with Fitz, but one dream that never went away was their wedding day. Now that it was here and it happened she could not be any happier if she tried.

Fitz caressed her cheek, "_How is my wife doing?"_

She looked at her husband grinning, _"Your wife is so happy."_

"_Good because her husband has never been happier. The only thing that will top this day is when I find out we created a baby out of love."_

"_Well I can't wait to share that news with you soon I hope."_

"_Me too Sweet Baby me too!"_

After dinner it was now time to party. Fitz &amp; Olivia wanted a club feel so they moved a couple of steps over. Really this tent was Olivia's dream. She worked hard, but she could play even harder. She always loved to dance so Fitz worked with Jill to make this possible.

The tent had white and aqua lounge furniture. Club lightening throughout the tent. A DJ in the corner ready to help them party until the wee hours of the morning.

There was another custom dance floor with the couple's initials.

There was an open bar, but there was a separate station where the bartender was making specialty drinks. The guests could get a Blue Swoon, Mango Blossom, The Lindbergh, or a Ruby Red Margarita. They were specialty island drinks, and some of them were drinks his wife loved.

Finally, there was a section that he knew would make Olivia a very happy woman. First there was the chocolate fountain. He had selected her favorite. The fountain had rick dark chocolate along with long stem strawberries, cheesecake cubes, and jumbo marshmallows.

Next there was the candy table. There were custom bags, and the guest could fill them to their heart's content. Olivia &amp; Karen loved candy. He made sure to include their favorites: gummy bears, hot tamales, Reese's pieces, now and later, and M&amp;Ms amongst the selection.

Olivia didn't want a wedding cake that was too extravagant. Jill helped her select the perfect cake. They had a four-tier cake with white silky fondant. The cake had white-cake layers with whipped cream filling. It was designed with edible pearls and handmade gum-pasted lilies and calla lilies in aqua.

Beside their cake was a dessert table that included all of their favorites as well as others. Some of the choices were chocolate Oreo cheesecake, red velvet cake, fresh tarts, mousse, and other goodies.

Before the D.J. kicked the party in another gear the guests watched the couple cut their cake and lovingly feed each other. It was the cutest thing ever to watch them.

Afterwards the D.J. got the party started. The couple made it to the area Jennifer was in. They met her fiancée and son. They took pictures, and talked for a few minutes before the couple headed back in, and joined their reception party.

They were having a ball, and the mini concert that Jennifer provided their guests was priceless. The couple found out that Jennifer was doing this for free. She heard their story, and just wanted to be a part of something special.

The couple wanted to do something for her so they promised to make a sizeable donation to her charity The Julian D. King Gift Foundation. The couple was for anything that helped children have a chance in life.

It was time for the couple to leave. They had a flight to catch. Fitz couldn't wait to surprise his wife in a few minutes.

Before they left they had one more surprise for their guests. Jill got everyone outside of tent. Once everyone was out a couple of minutes later the guests were treated to one of the most spectacular fireworks show they had ever seen.

Olivia leaned into her husband. The kids were by their sides, and they were all content. At the end of the fireworks display a message was displayed.

It read**: THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING HERE TO CELEBRATE OUR UNION. MY WIFE &amp; I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. YOU MAY CONTINUE TO PARTY, BUT MY WIFE &amp; I HAVE A FLIGHT TO CATCH.**

Olivia turned around and looked at her husband_. "Fitz what is going on?"_

"_Exactly what the message read. We have a flight to catch."_

"_What about the kids?"_

"_Well the original plan was that they were going to stay with their friends, but the kids aren't ready to part with family so they are going to fly back with Aunt Cynthia &amp; Simone. They will be at the house with the kids."_

She looked at the kids and realized they knew the entire time. They came over to hug them before they left. They hugged their aunts and uncles, and promised to check in when they arrived to their destination.

The couple gave a brief speech thanking their guests for being part of their special day. A boat was waiting to take the couple to the resort where a car was waiting to take them to the air strip.

Olivia was really excited that they were going to have a honeymoon. With the kids being in school she never considered them getting away.

They made it to the air strip. They thanked Jill again for everything, and informed her they would be in touch when they returned. She had retained them as clients for any big events they had in the future.

The couple boarded their jet. Olivia smiled. Her husband the romantic. The sitting area and the bedroom had flower pedals and the lighting was dimmed to make the space romantic.

The couple made it to their seats and buckled up for take-off.

The couple held hands the entire time until the seat belt sign went off. The couple made it back to their room.

She noticed the additional luggage with her name on it.

Fitz smiled_, "Lauren also knew about the surprise. She is your best friend so I had her shop for the honeymoon."_

"_Thank you. I am happy that we are going on our honeymoon, but being married to you is everything. I don't see how it could get much better."_

"_Even if it meant that we were going to the one place we said we would experience together for the first time on our honeymoon."_

Olivia turned around so quickly she got dizzy. Fitz held her up.

"_You okay babe?"_

"_Yeah, shocked. Are you telling me we are going to the Dominican Republic, and that you never went after we broke up?"_

"_That is exactly what I am saying!"_

Olivia had tears in her eyes, _"I wish I could express to you how much I love you!"_

"_I feel the same Livvie."_

"_Thank you. I can't wait."_

"_If it is okay with you I think we can wait to join the mile-high club on our way back home. Can we shower and relax? We have a 12-hour flight ahead of us."_

"_Sounds good baby."_

The couple enjoyed a nice long shower. Where they messed around. It felt good to them. This was how they were in college. Their showers weren't always sex, but reconnecting and enjoying each other without outside interference.

Once they were in their lounge wear they climbed in the bed. Olivia was out in no time which shocked Fitz. It was normally him that fell asleep first. He knew she was tired trying to make sure she took care of last minute details.

When the couple woke up they changed clothes. Fitz had another surprise for Olivia. He had Karen to pick out a dress to wear once they reached the Dominican Republic.

Karen had selected a white gardenia Elie Saab Knit Lace Detailed Dress.

Olivia smiled_, "I think I have created a monster."_

Fitz laughed knowing she figured out who picked the dress, _'Absolutely you are getting the blame for my increased black card usage."_

Olivia nodded, _"I'm sorry"_

"_I'm not. As her dad of course I don't want her to grow up. I don't want her to date. I want her to always need me, but that isn't the reality. For the first time I know my daughter is now comfortable in her own skin, and that means everything. She is smart, and has a wonderful mother to help her navigate life. That is priceless."_

"_Thank you but give yourself some credit too. Despite their bad behavior in the past towards you the one thing they always tell me is that they knew you loved them. Between the two of us we will make sure they are productive adults."_

"_I know Livvie, and I don't want to experience empty nest syndrome anytime soon. We just got married. I know that sounds selfish."_

"_It doesn't and I promise we have a long time before the house is empty."_

Fitz smiled and nodded.

The couple changed, and made it to their seats to prepare for landing. When they arrived and stepped off the plane the couple were in awe.

They had some classmates who went to the Dominican Republican while in college, and the couple raved about how much fun they had as a couple. They also talked about how romantic some of the places they went to and ate at were. The couple did some research, and made a promise to each other.

Now they were fulfilling that promise, and it was better than they imagined. The couple enjoyed the ride over to the resort that Fitz had booked.

When they arrived at the resort Olivia was giddy, and Fitz could only laugh. He loved when she was like this. Not a care in the world just enjoying the moment.

They were escorted to their villa, and Olivia gasped.

The villa they were staying in was exclusive and private. There was a private garden and pool. There was also an outdoor summer house with a Bali shower.

They were assigned a personal butler named Henry. The couple immediately took a likening to him. Fitz had selected this resort and villa with his wife in mind.

They had access to a private beach with beach concierge service, sunbeds in the private pool, whirlpool, and spa services.

With the time difference the couple were experiencing some heavy jet lag. They decided to order room service. While waiting for their dinner they changed, and called their family to make sure they made it back to California okay.

After they ate their dinner they climbed in the bed. The movie was watching them. They were out in no time.

While they were eating dinner the previous night Fitz had let her know they were going out to dinner this evening. She snuck out of bed, and used the phone that was in the bathroom suite.

She wanted to do something for Fitz, and the management staff was gracious. They were more than happy to help the newlywed with her plan.

After ending the call, she headed back to the bedroom. Fitz was just beginning to wake up. She timed it perfectly. She knew she only had 30 minutes' top to make the call, and set the plan in motion before he turned over and noticed she was gone.

She climbed back in bed and kissed her husband, _"Good morning Mr. Grant"_

After kissing his wife, he pulled back, _"Morning Mrs. Grant"_

"_Say it again…"_

"_Mrs. Grant. Mrs. Olivia Carolyn Grant. My Sweet Baby. The love of my life. The mother of our children."_

She smiled_, "You don't have to sweet talk me. I married you already."_

"_I know. Now the real romance begins."_

The couple fooled around in the bed and the shower before heading out to their private pool. The couple had made reservations to do fun stuff on their honeymoon. They planned to play hard in and outside of the bedroom over the next ten days.

Today they just wanted to enjoy each other.

After a relaxing day at their villa they were getting ready for dinner. Olivia would have to do something for Lauren. She had taken care of her. She loved the clothes that Lauren had picked. Some of them were daring, and out of her comfort zone. That excited her. She loved Fitz, and she didn't want him to ever tire of her. She had to keep it fresh and sexy starting tonight.

Fitz was watching tennis while he was waiting on Olivia to finish getting ready. He didn't hear her come out the room until the last minute.

When he stood and turned he was speechless. His wife was beautiful to him no matter how she looked, but he was a man. Of course it turned him on when his wife wore certain things. He would have to thank Lauren for picking this dress out.

Olivia was wearing a light emerald short sleeve Pamela Rolland signature ombre sequin dress, and it fit her perfectly.

Olivia was nervous. He hadn't said anything.

Fitz walked over to her_, "You are glowing Livvie. You are beautiful to me no matter what you wear, but tonight I have no words." _

She looked at him and grinned. She had styled her hair in a chignon bun. She knew he loved her hair up, because it gave him access to her neck.

"_Thanks honey. You ready."_

"_Almost. Close your eyes for a moment."_

Reluctantly she did. She felt him put something on her wrist. He whispered for her to open her eyes. When she did tear immediately began to fall.

It was a 20th century Harry Winston diamond tennis bracelet. She remembered in college when they were going over the paperwork of his mother's estate.

To his father's surprise his mother had willed most of her money to him. She knew before she died that if Fitz didn't do what her husband wanted that he would cut him off. It was put in a trust. He got a ¼ of it when he turned 18, another ¼ when he turned 21, and the remainder when he turned 30.

When he turned 21 not only did he gain access to more of his money, but the bracelet she was now wearing. She had left a letter with it that overwhelmed him. She told him that she was proud of him. She knew that he would do some good in the world, and he should only give this bracelet to the love of his life. In the letter she said that she wanted to pass a piece of her on to her daughter-in-law since she would never have the pleasure of meeting the woman who would take care of his son.

He was fulfilling his mother's wishes. He thought about giving it to her to wear on their wedding day, but knew it would be emotional for the both of them so he decided to go private.

She looked at her husband. He said, _"Do you remember?"_

"_Of course I do, and I promise to honor your mother's wishes. I will always be your safe place to land until our dying day."_

He nodded. They shared an emotional moment before heading out to dinner.

The restaurant where the couple was dining was simple but elegant. Fitz had reserved them a table that gave them a panoramic view of the ocean.

The couple enjoyed a four-course meal that consisted of:

**-Shrimp cocktail**

**-Tomato salad with onions**

**-Beef filet, Porc tenderloin, Scampi Kebab, German friend potatoes, vegetables, and sauce **

**-Mother's Love Cake**

They were happy. Dinner was great. They had fed each other and talked about a little of everything. A photographer came to the table and informed the couple that the photographer was ready to take their pictures at the beach.

Fitz was about to tell them they had the wrong couple until Olivia stood up confirming the arrangements.

She looked at Fitz, _"It is our honeymoon. I wanted memories. I hope that is okay."_

"_It is more than okay Livvie."_

"_Good, I'm going to head out to take a couple while you settle the bill. They will show you where we are at okay."_

"_Sounds good baby!"_

Olivia made it out to the beach and smiled. The management team had exceeded her expectations. The photographer who Olivia found out was the stepdaughter of the assistant manager captured some shots of Olivia. She also showed Olivia the shots she captured already.

The young woman was only 18. She was impressed with the shots she had taken.

Fitz made it out to the beach. An area had been cornered off. He walked over to his wife who looked stunning. The ocean air had blown a couple of strings of hair out of place, and to him she looked even sexier.

The young lady went over to Fitz, "_Sir I am ready for you. Mrs. Grant is going to step aside so I can get a couple of individual shots. Then I will get you guys together._

Fitz nodded and made his wife over to where his wife was. She was standing inside of a heart made with sea shells. He noticed a chalk board in the middle, and on each side were two pair of flip flops. On one side blue which he presumed was for him and Jerry. On the other side the pink for Olivia &amp; Karen. In front of the board he noticed a small yellow pair.

He walked over to the board, and gasped. He had no idea that Katrina the photographer was capturing the moment.

The board read_**, "Our Little Beach Baby Arriving May 2016."**_

He turned around to look at his wife. She looked the same. Then he thought about it. She was glowing. He missed it. She was glowing.

Both had tears coming down their faces, "_How?"_

She looked up at him.

Fitz laughed, _"Sorry wrong choice of words._

"_I knew what you meant. Remember I scheduled my check-up and physical right before it was time to head to Tahiti. You know we haven't been pressuring ourselves. So I wasn't thinking about it too much until the doctor came back in. She was practically jumping up and down as she told me. I had a gift at the house to surprise you and the kids when we returned home not knowing about the honeymoon."_

"_So you planned this?"_

"_This morning. I thought of it after learning of our dinner, and the management staff took my idea and ran with it. The biggest thing was capturing the moment. Katrina here took care of us."_

Fitz turned to the young lady, "_You did. Are you in school for photography?"_

"_No it is my hobby. I am going to college to be a teacher, but my stepmom is my best friend. My biological mother runs a successful law firm. She thinks teaching, and my hobbies are meaningless. I have the potential for more. My stepmom goes to bat for me with my dad. I moved in with them in high school, and she found a class for me. It helps me keep stress at a minimum. I will have these developed and back to you in a couple of days. I won't say anything. I would never jeopardize my mom's job."_

The couple nodded. Olivia said_, "We believe you. Do you mind capturing a couple more shots of us without all the tears. People will think we aren't happy to be having the baby."_

They all laughed. The couple straightened each other out, and Katrina spent the next minutes getting fun shots of the couple. She would never have guessed the former President would be so relaxed and easy going. After finishing up she promised to have everything ready within three days. The couple gave her five.

After she left the couple stayed by the beach in each other's arms. Fitz's hands had barely left her stomach since receiving the news. He was looking out at the water in thought.

Olivia asked, "_You okay honey?"_

"_More than okay. When we were at our reception I wanted this moment so bad. I was scared that we wouldn't get to come full circle yet here we are."_

"_I knew we would. That is why I was happy to make that promise to you. I have lived my whole life worried about so much of nothing. I let things and people control my life. I let the what ifs control my life, and that is not me anymore. That is why I don't want to wait to tell the kids or our families. I have gifts for the kids. I want to enjoy every moment of this pregnancy."_

"_Whatever you want my Livvie I will always try to give you."_

"_Good then take your wife home and make love to her."_

"_I thought you would never ask."_

**A/N-I am going to stop there. Some of you may not understand the aunts and uncles being more like parents and grandparents. I did this because it is personal. Without going into specifics my aunt and uncle have been my parents. I live with them now. My cousin &amp; I call each other sisters, and her daughter refers to me as her aunt. So I decided to put that dynamic in this story.**

**All of my stories involve Olivia having babies so I try to be creative with the announcements, and how they handle them. **

**Next up you will see the rest of their honeymoon.**

**I was going to delete my account after the winter finale, but I stepped away for a couple of days to compose my emotions. I decided to keep going. I can't let Olitz die.**

**Check out my twitter account to see the dresses and bracelet kimberl17711667**


	13. Message to My Readers

Dear Readers,

I know some of you have messaged me concerned. For that I say thank you. For some time including recently I thought about quitting. I was and still am upset with the direction of Scandal. I know some Olitz fans expect perfection, and for them to ride in the sunset. That would mean game over for the show. I didn't expect that. I expected real life problems. I felt the abortion, the fight, and the change that she could only make without Fitz is wrong. Solely because I think that the only reason the first part of the season happened was to keep the original Gladiators invested. Then to try and reel viewers back in you show this drastic wardrobe change that will interest fans. I have no problem with it. I have never been that person who was mad at those who are Olake, and those who stick around. I just like honesty, and my personal belief was that the first part of the season was to save the show not to really give Olitz a chance.

Now my second reason. I have been vocal that my left leg was amputated, and I have severe asthma. That was enough until I was recently diagnosed with Grave's Disease, and it has allowed me plenty of time to read. Just not energy to write and edit my own work. I was doing well until some edit thought he would drive his dump truck down a street, and pull down all the phone and internet lines. That set me behind. Then the midseason happened, and then the trailers showing Olake. At the end of the day I can't walk away. If so I am no better than Shonda &amp; the writers. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on you.

Give me a little time. I will post updates on over half of my stories. I will continue Olitz while the show gives Olake unless you guys want me to wrap it up. Let me know.

Kimberly


	14. Holiday Celebration

**A/N-I had planned to update this story during the holidays, **

It was two weeks before Christmas, and they were headed to Italy. Everyone was excited to see each other. They had spent Thanksgiving together. They quickly became one big happy family. Shane had not been able to come due to work, but they video chatted with him several times.

The kids called their cousins aunt and uncle. Right before they left to come home from their honeymoon Fitz asked Olivia if she would wait until Thanksgiving to share the news they were expecting.

Olivia thought it was because he wanted it to stay between them, but Thanksgiving she found out otherwise.

Before dinner everyone stood and said what they were grateful for. Fitz had surprised the family when he turned on the television and Shane was there with his fiancée.

When it was their turn they stood up and stepped back. The family was able to see that they were expecting. Everyone went crazy, and there was tears of joy from the grandparents to be.

Fitz &amp; Olivia were last. They went through their spill. Finally, Olivia opened up her long cardigan sweater. She had added a belt to her dress that showed the family her small baby bump as well.

The family went crazy. Fitz nodded at Shane. Although they had yet to meet they had grown really close. Fitz had sent several care packages. He was making his way up the ranks, and the money would come eventually but it took time. His fiancée Kelly was in college to be a nurse. She didn't think twice about joining him in Italy. He wanted her to focus on school. Money was tight at times, but they were happy.

In one of the care packages the Grants had included two checks. One for the couple that made sure they no longer were concerned about their next paycheck. The other was a check to pay for Kelly's college tuition for her to get her degree, pay for nursing school, and money just for her.

When they called Fitz &amp; Olivia they informed them they were family. They had more than enough to make sure their family was okay.

Now they were on a private jet to Italy. Olivia had just turned four months pregnant. Her small baby bump seemed to grow overnight.

Fitz was the attentive and loving husband she always knew he would be when she was carrying their baby. She was surprised that he didn't hover. Thus far her pregnancy had been pretty easy. She didn't have morning sickness she had night sickness for a while which made it easier to hide from everyone until they made the announcement. The kids were happy, and took great care of her when Fitz had to away on business.

They had a thirteen-hour flight ahead of them so they headed to the bedroom to relax. The couple got comfortable in the bed.

Fitz kissed her hair, "_You okay babe."_

"_I'm more than okay. I'm married to the love of my life. I have this great family that you have brought into our life. I have two wonderful children that I love, and we are adding to our family. My mom loved Christmas. It was the one day of the year she wouldn't let my dad destroy. In the end he did. Then it was special for us too. It was more than the gifts. I get that back this year."_

"_I promise it is going to be special."_

"_I know. Next year we will have a baby of our own."_

"_I still remember when you told me."_

"_I still remember us celebrating."_

**Flashback-After Fitz found out they were expecting**

The couple made it back to the villa. Olivia was about to go change, but Fitz stopped her.

"_Another night. Right now I just want to celebrate our marriage, and the fact that you are carrying our first child together."_

Olivia nodded. She grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo.

Fitz sat down. He could see that his wife was in a playful but sexual mood.

She loved that she never had to explain what she wanted or how she felt for the most part with her husband. They were in tune with one another.

**Ah  
What cha doing?  
Really  
You know I'm coming over right  
(Now baby tell what you wanna do with me?)  
Now you got it hot for me already baby  
Okay  
I'll be there in about uh, give me ten minutes  
Be ready  
Hey, wear that little thing I like  
(Now baby tell what you wanna do with me?)**

Olivia untied her dress. She allowed it to fall to the floor. Underneath the dress was a lace royal purple bra and panty set.

Fitz's breath hitched. Not only was he looking at his wife, but he was able to see that her body was already changing. No bump, but her stomach wasn't washboard flat anymore. It was her breasts that had changed the most. She wouldn't be wearing that bra much more.

He could tell that she was nervous. Not about them having sex, but the changes to her body.

**It's seven o'clock on the dot  
I'm in my drop top cruisin' the streets, oh yeah  
I gotta real pretty, pretty little thing that's waiting for me  
I pull up anticipating good love  
Don' keep me waiting  
I got plans to put my hands in places  
I never seen girl you know what I mean**

Fitz went over to his wife. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

Without speaking he began to worship his wife.

He took her bra off. He kissed, sucked, and licked each breast equally. Then he went down to her stomach.

He started talking to the baby. Olivia found herself getting emotional. Before she had a chance to let it go she felt his tears on her stomach. She sat up, and what she saw broke her heart.

She pulled him up. She made him stay on top of her. She leaned up and kissed him. Finally, she pulled back.

"_You are not dreaming. This is real. We are married, and expecting. Stay with us baby. Stay with me. No foreplay tonight. We don't need it."_

**Let me take you to a place nice and quiet  
There ain't no one there to interrupt ain't gotta rush  
I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me?)  
See I've been waiting for this for so long  
We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up  
Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me?)**

He nodded and pulled her panties off.

She threw one leg over his shoulder.

He smiled, "_I love you"_

He slid into her in one thrust.

She gasped before she breathed out, "_Love you more."_

**Now here we are, drivin' round town  
Contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down  
Girl you got me sayin'  
My, my, my  
(My)  
I wish that I could pull over  
(I)  
And get this thing started right now  
I wanna do something freaky to you baby  
I don't think they heard me  
I, I wanna do something freaky to you baby  
So call out my name**

It was clear that the night was not going to be about words. They weren't needed. People had tried to break them, and for a while it worked. Their love prevailed. Tonight they were celebrating that love.

As Fitz mad love to her she submitted to her husband's every silent demand.

It was getting freaky and she loved it. She couldn't tell you how a couple of minutes ago he was thrusting her to new heights, and now she was sitting on his face screaming in pleasure. Thankful they didn't have anyone around them.

Fitz whispered, _"Livvie, let go"_

She couldn't stop the scream that came out as she gave into her husband's demands.

**They call me US-HER-RA-YM-OND  
Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me  
Gotta nigga feenin' like Jodeci  
Every time that you roll with me, holdin' me  
Tryin' to get control of me, nice and slowly  
You know, never lettin' go, never messin' up the flow  
This is how the hook go**

Olivia slowly climbed on top of him, and slid back down on his cock.

She winked as she took him nice and slow. Her hips swerving to the music. She smiled as she looked down at her husband.

He winked back at her. He was the only man she had ever been with that was happy to let her have control, and not just in the bedroom. He wasn't intimated by her. It was why she fell in love with him.

**Let me take you to a place nice and quiet  
There ain't no one there to interrupt ain't gotta rush  
I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me?)  
See I've been waiting for this for so long  
We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up  
Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me?)**

"_I love you Fitz"_

"_Love you more Livvie!"_

"_We did it baby"_

"_We more than did it sweet baby. We did the work, and I promised myself if I got you back I would never look back. Promise me Livvie, no looking back."_

"_No looking back baby_**"**

**Now tell me, do you wanna get freaky?  
'Cause I'll freak you right I will  
I'll freak you right I will  
I'll freak you like no one has ever, ever made you feel  
I'll freak you right I will  
I'll freak you right I will  
I'll freak you, freak you like no one has ever, ever made you feel, yeah  
(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me?)  
(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me?)**

Both of them were ready.

Fitz sat up and entwined his fingers in hers.

He began to meet her thrust for thrust. She gave as good as she got.

All you could hear were their moans and whimpers. Someone could have come in to rob them, and they wouldn't have cared.

This was their moment as a married couple, and it wasn't going to be taken from them.

Neither knew how many more thrust it took to take them over, but when it did it took both of their breaths away.

Neither let go for the longest time. Tears were falling down their eyes. They were happy, grateful, and thankful tears.

Eventually between the tears and the passionate love making it wore them down, and sleep took over. Both had never been happier or more at peace then they were in that moment.

**End Flashback**

Their honeymoon was everything and more for the couple. They talked until they fell asleep. After a nice nap they joined their family where they ate and watched a movie until it was almost time to land.

When they landed there was cars waiting for them. It was early afternoon in Italy due to the thirteen-hour flight they were six hours ahead in time.

When they arrived at the house the family was in awe at the house that Fitz had gotten for them to stay in. Before the family walked in the house their first surprise opened the door.

Shane and Kelly walked out. Simone and Cynthia were overwhelmed. They had not seen them in almost a year physically.

Fitz, Olivia, and the kids allowed the rest of the family to reunite with Shane &amp; Kelly first. When it finally there turns it was a whole new set of tears. Fitz &amp; Olivia felt like they found their long lost brother and sister. They completed the family in a way that none of them could explain. They were a happy and tight group, but they made the group better. After the kids were introduced they finally made it in.

Fitz had selected a nine bedroom, ten-bathroom villa on the hills. The house was separated by two floors. All of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms, and there was one additional separate bathroom downstairs.

The house included a home theater, gym with spa, laundry room, large pantry area, and utility room.

Fitz took them to the parking area. When the door lifted they were shocked to find cars in them.

Fitz looked at his family. _"This house is not a rental."_

Everyone gasps including Olivia.

"_I have been speaking with Shane. Before I explain further he has some news to share."_

Shane explained that he had Kelly had decided to elope. They were hoping it would make it easier to get housing, and other benefits. They still planned to have a ceremony once they came back to the United States. It had helped to a degree.

Everyone congratulated him. His parents assured them they were not upset, and understood that their decision.

Fitz smiled, _"Well they haven't had a lot of luck with housing, and the houses they have looked into off base are either too small for their growing family or the distance is too far for Shane. I know that Mama Simone and Mama Cynthia want to be here when the baby arrives, and I didn't want them to worry about finding a place to stay so I bought this home. When we leave Shane &amp; Kelly will stay here. Where you are staying is a wing. You can decorate and make changes as you see fit. I know you still have another 14 months here."_

Olivia smiled. That was her husband. Always thinking about the bigger picture. She could see that Shane was overwhelmed.

The tears were falling. Shane came over to them, "_Bro you didn't have to do all this."_

"_For my family I will do anything. This home is our home. Livvie has always wanted to visit Italy, and I promised her we would make it here someday. Both of the kids have been looking forward to this trip especially our daughter so she can shop. This home will build memories for years and years to come. You are not far from work. We can make sure the house is safe for the babies. Everyone can come visit when they can, and know they have a place to lay their head. "_

Steve came over. He looked Fitz in the eye, _"Despite the fact your father didn't give a damn about you, and you had every reason to fail I am proud of the man you are. I am proud that you came back for Liv, and you guys are getting your happily ever after. Most importantly I am proud to call you my son, and you are my son."_

Fitz was now the one choked up. He kept shaking his head. He was always strong for everyone else. Sometimes he forgot that others loved him just as much, and Olivia was glad this was happening so he could see how special he was. How important he was to them, and it had nothing to do with money.

Jonathan came over, "_Shane &amp; I use to play in the yard. We would tell everyone we had a pretend brother from another mother. As we got older we grew out of it of course, but I believe that it was God way of preparing our family for this time. You guys have healed our moms in ways we never could. We are all better. We don't have to worry about our new sister. We have babies on the way. We have two headed to college soon. I always wanted to be that uncle to scare a guy."_

Karen laughed with tears in her eyes.

"_This is good for all of us Jonathan finished."_

Olivia grabbed her husband's hand, _"It is the best for all of us. Nothing will ever break this family again. From this day forward we only grow. Agreed."_

Everyone agreed.

Fitz held onto his wife's hand, _"During our time here I have reserved a car service to take us anywhere at any time. Their information is in your rooms. However, since this is our family home these cars are ours. They will remain here in Italy at anyone's disposal. _

The family headed in. They noticed the large tree they took over the foyer. It was bare, and Olivia began to jump up and down.

Fitz explained, _"In college we had the Charlie Brown Christmas trees. I promised Livvie when we got settled in life I would buy her a live tree like the ones they have at the White House. However, I promised we would decorate it. Also the kids never got to do this before. My ex wanted everything perfect so the decorator always handled it so I know this is something they have wanted for some time as well."_

Everyone was excited about decorating the tree later on in the evening. The rest of the house had been taken care of by the decorator.

The house was a thing of beauty. It was simple but elegant. The views were amazing. The highlight of the house was when they went down to the wine cellar. You could swim right to the one of three windows.

It brought tears to her eyes. She could imagine enjoying a glass of wine, and seeing the kids with their dad making faces at her.

He came over to her. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster in that moment. _"Thank you."_

"_Never thank me for loving you."_

"_I will always thank you for loving me. It is what has kept me going."_

"_Ditto."_

Everyone headed to their rooms to get settled. For their first night Fitz had hired a chef to make them a four-course Italian meal. They were going to enjoy Bruschetta, Italian Romaine House Salad with lemon vinaigrette dressing, Chicken Marsala over wild rice and vegetables, and Triple Chocolate Cake.

Dinner was wonderful. Everyone was relaxed, and enjoyed getting to be together as a family once again.

Karen headed to Jerry's room to talk.

Jerry looked up, "_What's wrong Karen?"_

"_Something happened to mom!"_

"_What?"_

"_I just get this feeling that something bad happen to mom. All we know about the reunion was that it was now safe for Nana Simone and Nana Cynthia to be around mom."_

Karen started crying. Jerry pulled her over to the bed.

"_Maybe not Karen."_

"_I am telling you something really bad happened. There is a story."_

"_Okay I agree. It has been on my mind, but if it is bad I am not comfortable making mom tell us. That is unfair."_

"_I agree which is why I just needed to get it off my chest. I am just sad for mom, and it hurts. When we hurt she is there for us."_

"_You are right Kare, but our hands are tied on this one."_

"_No your hands are never tied as long as I am in the picture."_

They looked up shocked to see Olivia standing at the door.

"_I told your dad that I had a feeling that this trip would make your curious, and I don't want you to feel like I created a version of myself for you."_

Olivia sat in the middle of the kids.

Karen said, _"Mom we don't think that. We just feel like something happened to you."_

Olivia grabbed their hands, "_You are right some horrible things happened to me. My dad was abusive. I now know that his dad was really abusive, and taught him that it was okay to beat women. My mom didn't die from his abuse. He just made our lives hell. It took a lot for me to pick myself up as I got older, and believe I was worth anything. Your dad played a large part in helping me, but I was still struggling. I was embarrassed to tell him. Especially when I was put on medication. It is what your mom used against me. I later found out my dad had a hand in me dating my ex Edison. It was a train wreck that I stayed on, because I felt like I deserved every bad thing that happened to me because I left your dad. I left the one man that not only saw me for me, but was okay with it. The problem was I wasn't okay. It still hurts at times guys, but for the most part it is water under the bridge and you know why?"_

The kids shook their head.

"_I have you two, your dad, the baby on the way, and my family. At the end of the day your mom, Edison, or my dad didn't win."_

Jerry was pissed and Olivia had to giggle a little. Like father like son. _"Please tell me that bastard is dead."_

"_Language…."_

"_Sorry mom, but he is. I would have given up my freedom to get hands on him."_

Karen nodded_, "Me too Jer."_

Olivia could only smile at the loyalty her children had.

"_He is dead."_

They both said, _"Good."_

Olivia looked at them, _"So while I don't have great stories to share with you about a lot of my past I am still an open book. I am your mom. I love you two, and there is nothing that I won't do for you. This baby is no substitute, but an addition to our family. When you need me I need to know you both understand that you can come to me."_

Karen leaned on her mom's shoulder, "_We know mom, but we don't want to cause you anymore pain."_

Jerry agreed.

"_I appreciate that guys, but that little bit of pain I went through was to prepare me for the joy that I have now. When your dad called me into his office to talk. I knew that if we got back together it was a package deal. Your dad always wanted kids. In college he was preparing to be a family man. He wanted this. That is why he never thought about quitting on you two. That is what parents do. We accept our children flaws and all."_

Fitz was talking to Shane when Olivia excused herself. He checked their room first, but she wasn't there. He knew she must have gone to check on the children.

He knew at some points the kids would have questions. Olivia wanted to be honest with them. He was concerned about his family.

What he walked into warmed his heart. Although they were teenagers they loved being spoiled especially by Olivia. Mellie was never a hands on parent so it was something they enjoyed.

Their heads were in her lap. She was massaging their scalps, and sharing stories with them. He noticed that some of it was unpleasant, but it shifted to their life in college.

While it had been hard at times it had made them better and stronger individuals. He was about to interrupt when he heard Karen ask an odd question.

"_Mom, I know this sounds selfish but I am not ready for you to work."_

Olivia was a little shocked to hear her say that, but honestly she had been thinking a lot. It was something she hadn't discussed with Fitz.

"_What do you want me to do honey?"_

"_I know it sounds selfish, but I want you at all my events. I want you part of prom. I want mom-daughter weekends. I want family trips. I'm rambling."_

"_No honey you are not. When I thought about working you both were headed back to school. I needed something to fill my time thinking you guys wouldn't want me around."_

Jerry looked at his mom, _"We do. It is nice to have a mom. A real one. One that is invested in what we are doing. Besides Karen &amp; I are kind of glad that our sibling will arrive before we head to college. I want them to know us."_

"_They will know you guys. That is a promise. Your dad always said that his kids would know and love each other even if they hated him."_

The realization that their dad kept his word. Even when they were mean and rude to him he would never allow them to be that way to each other. He preached they were all they had.

She continued, _"I'll talk to dad about me working."_

"_I'm right here."_

He came and sat on the couch with his family. He knew Olivia was ready to address why she was so reluctant to take a job offer, or consider opening her own business. He decided to say his piece first.

"_Livvie, I know that you have been working since you were a teenager. That is all you know. To depend on yourself. Here is the thing; all that hard work has paid off. You have earned and saved a lot of your money. You have trust fund money. Then there is my money, because what is mine is yours. That is why there is no pre-nup. We are forever. There is no you and me. There is just us which is why the decision to not work shouldn't be this hard. Livvie, there is nothing wrong with being a stay at home mom. You can still do charity work. We can do more with the foundation. Mom and dad can use your expertise with their business. You can be mom, but keep busy at the same time."_

"_You are right, and I am sorry it took so long for me to find a way to tell you. With me being pregnant I thought it was hormones, but when the kids came home from school talking about the clubs they joined, the teams they were on, and just wanting to do things together work just didn't feel so important. Mom stayed at home with me, because dad was so jealous. Didn't want anyone else to notice her, but our time together was still precious. Since I am blessed to be financially stable I just believe that being a mom is first and foremost."_

Fitz smiled, _"I support your decision. You are right we are more than financially stable. The kids not only want, but need you. I know when the baby comes your world will change. You have survived baby, and I just want you to be happy."_

"_I am honey. I have you, the kids, our baby on the way, and family. It doesn't get much better than this."_

The rest of the evening was relaxed. They enjoyed snacks together. Decorated their large tree, and talked about the future. Something that use to scare Olivia, but now she embraced it.

That night her husband made passionate love to her. When she had her sixth and longest orgasm she silently thanked God for her man. It was more than the sex. It was the words, emotion, and effort that he spent on her. Making sure her every want and desire was taken care of. It was like he got off on her being satisfied.

She woke up early. The baby was resting on her bladder. She could tell her husband was exhausted so she decided to let him rest.

She went down to the office to watch some news and check her email. She was shocked to find Kelly sitting on the couch. She looked upset and deep in thought.

Olivia decided to make them some tea. When she made it back to the office Kelly was pretty much in the same position.

Olivia handed her a cup of tea, "_Care to share what has you so troubled this morning?"_

Kelly opened up her IPad, clicked on something, and handed it to Olivia.

Between reading the emails and Kelly the reason Kelly was upset was becoming clear. Kelly's father was also an abusive man. He wasn't always that way. An injury in the military that required him to be honorable discharged changed him.

Shane had gotten Kelly out. He found out that after dating close to a year he got tired of her excuses on why he couldn't meet her parents. They broke up for a short time before Kelly told him the truth.

He went to his parents who got her out. Her mother only stayed because she had nothing. Her husband was the sole breadwinner. She had always been a stay at home mom. She had few skills to enter the workforce, and he controlled all of their finances. Time only made him more bitter, and he was upset that his daughter was with a man who was in the military.

Olivia found that Kelly &amp; her mom stayed in touch. For the last year and a half, they had been going back and forth trying to find a way out for her. It was about more than money they wanted to keep her safe. Her dad knew people. His business also was not on the up and up. They were concerned he would do something to her because she left even if she didn't ask for a cent in the divorce.

By the time Kelly had told and shown Olivia everything Shane and Fitz were in the office. Shane tried to tell her not to worry. Her blood pressure was high, but he knew it wasn't really fair to ask her not to worry about her mom. If the shoes were on the other foot, he would feel the exact same way.

Fitz could tell his wife was formulating a plan as Kelly spoke. As she read the emails, and could feel how desperate this woman was. She wasn't in a position to save her mom. She was a child, but she could save Kelly's mom.

She didn't realize that her husband had caught on, but she should have known.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Do what you need to do Livvie? If you need anything from me let me know?_

"_Can you get Huck &amp; Charlie on the phone?"_

"_They are on speed dial!"_

Olivia nodded.

Fitz stood up, _"Shane &amp; Kelly let's go hang out with the family. Liv will take care of this I promise."_

The rest of the family had sat down for breakfast. Fitz had taken Olivia's food to the office. He didn't ask any questions.

After some time, Kelly asked, "_What is she doing?"_

"_Being Olivia Pope!"_

"_Don't you mean Olivia Grant."_

"_I can't take credited for the awesomely smart woman that is going to save your mother's life. She has always been smarter than me. That will never change. Sit back and relax. You want and deserve a healthy baby. Your situation is in the best hands."_

The way Fitz spoke about his wife comforted her. This man used to be the President of the United States, but he was quick to say he wasn't the smartest one in their relationship. She had heard that Olivia was one of the best lawyers and crisis consultants when she worked.

She had talked with her husband and in-laws about ways to get her mom out. The keeping her safe part was where they kept running into road blocks. They had resources, but he had military friends. Fitz was right. She was going to trust Olivia.

It was hours later before Olivia joined the rest of the family.

She went over to Kelly, "_I need you to trust me, and consider it handled."_

"_I'm scared…"_

"_I know you are, but we are family. That makes your mom family. I want you to relax, enjoy yourself, and know that the nightmare is coming to an end for the both of you sooner rather than later."_

It was clear by Olivia's tone she was sure of herself, and Kelly believed her. They had already given her and Shane money. They were now going to be living in a wonderful home that had plenty of space for them and their unborn child. She got the feeling she would be seeing her mom soon, and that gave her peace.

No one questioned Olivia. The next couple of days they prepared for Christmas. They did some shopping and sight-seeing. They bonded as a family, and were excited that two bundles of joy would arriving in the new year.

Christmas Eve everyone woke up to Kelly shouting. Everyone ran to find out what was going on. Fitz had an idea especially when he saw how calm his wife was.

When they entered the foyer Huck, Charlie, Harrison, and Abby were standing in the doorway with Kelly's mom.

After some time, Kelly asked her mom, _"Does he know you are gone?"_

Patricia looked at her daughter, "_Yes, he was served with divorce papers?"_

Kelly was confused.

Patricia explained_, "A couple of hours after I sent you the email I received an email from Mrs. Grant. She informed me that she was having a pre-paid phone dropped off to my home so your dad couldn't trace my calls. He then got a call, and he left the house. All planned I am sure. I talked with Mrs. Grant who wanted to hear from me what I wanted. I told her I wanted out, but I had no means. She asked if she provided the means would I leave. I told her in a heartbeat. She told me to sit tight. A team would be there. In 24 hours the dream team showed up. Huck &amp; Charlie took your dad, but not before Abby &amp; Harrison served him with divorce papers. That is when I found out Mrs. Grant hired them to assist me in the divorce."_

Kelly whispered, "_Is he dead?"_

Huck shook his head, _"No that would be too easy. Although Charlie &amp; I gave him a couple of permanent bruises like the ones he gave you otherwise he is fine. Liv hired us to do a background check. She had a hunch he had skeletons in his closets. For him not to work a lot he was sure living well. We found out and, and let him know we knew. If one hair was touched on you or your mom's head, we would let those secrets out. Your mom is getting her divorce. Your dad has agreed not to fight it, and your mom has agreed that she just wants a fair settlement. She will be here when you give birth. Olivia promised she would get her in classes so she can learn to take care of herself."_

Abby continued, "_I have also hired her a therapist who will work with your mom via video chat so she can remain here to help out. Once the new year begins we will get the ball rolling. All services have been paid for, and nothing is going to happen to Patricia."_

The floodgates opened as mother and daughter shared a long embrace. Afterwards they thanked them for everything they did. The four left so they could be home part of Christmas.

Finally, Patricia &amp; Olivia shared a long embrace. Patricia said, _"I can never repay you."_

"_You can by living and being happy." _

Kelly went over and shared an emotional embrace, _"You got me the best present ever."_

"_You both deserve it."_

"_All that you have done to change our life. We can never repay. I'll use some of the money you gave me to find mom a place."_

Fitz stepped up, "_You absolutely will not. This house is big enough. We aren't here 24/7. Your mom could take care of the baby. Even pay her as the nanny so she has her own money. Patricia is family. You have your mom back. Embrace the moment."_

Kelly looked at Olivia. She could see how emotional this for her. She would never see her mom again. When her baby was born her mom wouldn't be there yet she didn't hesitate to make sure that Kelly had a different experience.

Kelly grabbed Olivia's hand, _"Thank you. know that while your mom was not there in person to witness you marrying the love of your life, and she won't be there when your little bundle arrives we will be. It won't be the same, because she loved you with everything she had. I know it is not the same but mom and dad are going to enjoy running around being grandparents. I will make sure to visit to be there for you, and your mom will be there in spirit proud of the woman you have become. We sure are."_

Olivia could only nods so that her emotions did not get the best of her. The family spent the rest of Christmas Eve baking, watching movies, and bonding.

At some point Olivia made her way down to the wine cellar. She was sitting on the couch in front of the pool. She looked forward to coming back in the summer to see the kids in the water. She knew her husband got that feature for them, and she couldn't wait to utilize it.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Jerry come down. He sat down beside her with some lunch.

"_Please eat. Dad is happy, and I don't want him to worry. Beside you if anyone deserves a good Christmas it is him."_

Olivia was curious why he would say that.

"_Dad won't tell you, but for the last three Christmas our mom would get on a plane with dad to keep up with appearances. As soon as we made it to the ranch she would have a car waiting to take us to a house she purchased in Beverly Hills. The first year dad fought her tooth and nail. Even the second year he put up some resistance, but by Christmas day he just had the agents to deliver our gifts. That last year nothing. We made his life a living hell. So please eat. I want him to remain happy. It is the least we can do for him."_

Oliva' heart ached for all of them. Yes, for her husband, but also for the children. They were forced to choose, and Mellie had convinced them that Fitz was the wrong choice.

Olivia grabbed the plate, _"Sometimes Jerry even when we make poor choices they aren't always wrong. You made a choice. You chose your mom, and although she was the bad seed she still loved you in her own way. You and your sister have to really forgive yourself, and let it go. The reason I fell in love with your dad all those years ago was that he didn't hold my past against me. He only cared about the person in front of him. As his kids and you are he is even more forgiving. Does he remember that time of course, but it means nothing to him?"_

"_How did you forgive yourself?"_

"_You guys…"_

"_Yes, I realized when I was at the White House your dad had forgiven me. He was giving me another chance. More than that he trusted me with his children. Your dad for years knew who your mom was. I allowed her to win so he settled. I knew when he called me to the White House he was ready to fight. All he needed me to do was forgive myself, and we could win. That is what I did. You have your whole life ahead of you. I am sad your mom lost her life, but her mistakes are not yours or Karen's they are hers alone. We can talk about your mom anytime you want, because she is your mom. What we will never talk about again is her decisions that she happen to use you guys to hurt others. Deal."_

_Jerry went into his mom's arms, "Deal, I love you mom."_

"_Love you more."_

Christmas was indeed special. The biggest reason was they were together. One big happy family. Fitz woke up to the kids jumping on top of him. It was Olivia's idea. She decided to not share what Jerry told her. At the last minute she told him she thought it would be fun to lay out some gifts like the kids were little.

Although they no longer believed in Santa she thought it would be fun to record the kids going downstairs to see some of their presents around the trees. At first he was reluctant thinking the kids would think it was dumb.

After they went to bed she pouted and batted her eyes. It worked. They had gotten them so new Mac Books for school. Jerry wanted some new video games. Karen was now into makeup so Olivia had gotten her a makeup case, and filled it with everything she could desire.

When they followed the kids downstairs Fitz was not prepared for how happy they were. They knew who purchased the gifts. They didn't care. They were waking up on Christmas morning with two parents who loved them. They were receiving gifts that had been picked out by them for them.

Mellie's assistants bought their gifts, and while they were expensive they didn't really care for them. Not because they were ungrateful, but because they were things that were more about her than them.

The music played in the background as they opened gifts. Fitz &amp; Olivia had gifted the parents with a cruise around the world. Their siblings had told them it was their ultimate dream so they wanted it to come true. The rest of them bought them things to take like new luggage, clothes, and spending money.

By the time everyone opened up all their gifts everyone was beyond happy. Someone made sure that each person had the best Christmas ever including Patricia. Fitz had spoiled his wife. Despite the expensive jewelry, purse, and shoes he bought her none of those were her favorite gifts.

He had found a baby boutique in town, and decided to buy some onesies for the baby. They would work for either sex. They had cute slogans on them. She was a mess as she went through them.

While breakfast was being fixed she still was holding them like it was a dream that these were for her baby.

She was sitting on the chaise, and Fitz climbed behind her. She immediately leaned back into him.

"_You okay Livvie?"_

"_More than. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am. Watching the kids this morning, and then knowing next year we will come back as a family of five is everything. Then seeing Kelly this morning was…"_

"_I know baby. That was all you sweet baby."_

"_She told me what you said."_

"_It was all true."_

"_I am good, but I am at my best with you by my side. You give me an added layer of confidence. I was good at what I did, because I had you in the back of my mind encouraging me. Right now I want to put my all into being a wife and mom. If I ever work again it would be pro bono and give back. I know we talked about it earlier, but I have thought about it even more. Then seeing the onesies today solidified it for me."_

"_I knew that you needed to work through it Livvie. You know we know each other better than we know ourselves. We both know you will be working. Abby &amp; Harrison are going to want your expertise from time to time. I also know our surrogate parents want your help with the business. So you won't be home cleaning house, and looking after the children and me all day. I wouldn't want that. It wouldn't make you happy."_

"_I love you. When we get back to California we have an appointment to find out the sex of the baby. I don't really care for a baby shower, but I have a feeling they will throw one. I do want a gender reveal party. I want us to celebrate announcing our baby. Sharing our baby's name. I want him or her to know just how excited and happy they make and complete us."_

"_Then we will do it Livvie. We will celebrate. For now, let's celebrate with family."_

Olivia smiled. For the remainder of their vacation they bonded and planned. They moved Kelly &amp; Shane into the house. They went shopping for things for Patricia.

Kelly &amp; Olivia went baby shopping. Simone &amp; Cynthia promised to come back up when the baby arrived. Olivia couldn't promise she could travel, but she knew they would talk.

She reminded Patricia that Abby &amp; Harrison would be in touch. Anything she was required to be back in Maryland for she would make sure she got there.

For the first time no one was sad to see a new year. The new year was going to bring lots of changes and additions, but it was a good thing. They all had at least one thing to look forward to. They were sad that the vacation was coming to an end, but they knew they would be seeing each other a lot more. The death of Rowan had created life in the family.

**A/N-I really want to thank you all for your love and support. I don't always get it right as a writer, and even as a person with thoughts and opinions but I try. **

**Don't forget to check my Twitter account out for pictures. kimberl7711667**

**Next chapter will be all about the gender reveal party, and some Olitz time. They had the honeymoon, but the holidays were about family. Making sure their family was taken care of. Now it is time for them. **

**I am more updates coming in the next couple of days. **


	15. A Little Hiccup

For once everyone was looking forward to the New Year. It was an exciting time for everyone for various reasons.

Fitz &amp; Olivia were busy being parents &amp; parents to be. It was now February, and she was almost six months pregnant.

At their gender reveal party, they surprised everyone by revealing they didn't know the sex of the baby. The couple had debated, but decided against it after listening to how their aunts talked about being pregnant back in the day when they didn't have the equipment to find out the sex of the baby. It was fun not knowing.

No one was upset with the news. Kelly was not as patient as Olivia, and knew that they were expecting a little boy.

Olivia tried to keep her stress level down. Every day the couple would sit down with Lauren and throw around different ideas for their foundation that they would not officially launch until after the baby arrived.

Fitz would spend the afternoon writing. Olivia usually ran errands, went shopping with Lauren, or they exercised together.

All of that changed one morning. Olivia had not slept well which meant that Fitz had not slept well. As soon as he heard her gasp he jumped out the bed, and made it to their bathroom.

He looked down and saw blood in the stool. He wanted to panic, but he knew that he had to be the strong one at the moment.

He was grateful not to see a ton of blood so logically it could be anything.

He bent down in front of his wife, _"I need you to remain calm. I know that this is scary, but we don't know what is going on. I am going to call Tom so he can get dressed, and pull the car around. I'll have Lauren to get doctor to meet us at the hospital. The kids know that you weren't feeling well so I'm just going to let them know that the doctor wants to check you out."_

She didn't know that she had tears coming down her face until Fitz wiped them away. He leaned over and kissed them away.

"_I need our baby to be okay. I can't lose our baby."_

"_We are not losing our baby. I know you see blood, and technically you are in your second trimester so this is scary, but you have to remain calm. If for no else but for the baby."_

Olivia nodded. She didn't want to let her husband go, but she had to so he could get her clothes, and make the calls needed in order for them to get to the hospital.

The next two hours were a blur. Fitz could tell that she was shutting down so he stepped up. He dressed her, did her hair, and helped her into her shoes. Lauren handled all the calls, and made sure that the kids remained calm.

They decided they would call their family after they determined how serious the issue was. They didn't want to cause panic if there was none.

They had chosen Dr. Sheryl Ross as their OBGYN. Dr. Ross was used to dealing with high-profile patients. When the couple selected her as their physician she made sure they had all of her contact information.

When it came to Olivia's pregnancy she wasn't concerned because of her age, but because of the major injuries that she had when she was attacked.

They had kept a close eye on her, and thus far she &amp; the baby had been doing great. Olivia was the model patient. She had done everything she was told to do, and Fitz was the best partner any woman could ever ask for. They were made for each other. Their family was involved, and Dr. Ross philosophy was **"The More the Better".**

When Lauren called her on her personal cell she told her to have the couple to come to the office. If Olivia needed to be admitted they were across the street from the hospital, but her office had top of the line equipment, labs, etc.…

It took Olivia a minute to catch up to what was going on, and when she did she felt horrible. Not physically but emotionally for abandoning her husband who had to step up the plate, because she had checked out.

She grabbed his hand. He jumped and faced his wife_, "What's wrong Livvie? The doctor said she'll be back in a few minutes, but if you need her…"_

She caressed his cheek to get him to relax a moment. She had to prevent more tears from falling. All she could think about at the moment was, _"Damn she loved this man!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_For what Livvie?"_

"_For leaving you to take care of everything this morning. Once I saw the blood I checked out. I am so scared babe. I want our little nugget more than words can express."_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling which made him cry.

Before he could say anything the doctor walked into their room.

Dr. Ross brought her a box of tissue, _"Relax Olivia you and the baby are fine."_

Both of them let out a breath that neither knew they were holding especially Olivia.

The floodgates opened, and she allowed the couple a moment. Fitz didn't realize he was even scared, and Olivia was beyond relieved because she wanted this baby more than anything in this world. She had already taken one from Fitz. She wasn't sure if she could handle another one being taken away.

Dr. Ross has gotten to know Olivia very well. It is important to her that she really knows her patient, but after learning her background she was determined to make this and any future pregnancies as special as possible.

Olivia could tell her doctor had something to say. They were on a first name basis.

For the first time Olivia smiled, "_Sheryl, lay it on me. What did I do wrong?"_

"_You tell me? Your blood pressure is high. You promised me you were taking care of yourself."_

Olivia was confused_, "I thought I was."_

Fitz debated whether or not he was going to share his concerns. He decided to go there. After all the welfare of his wife and child were most important.

"_Dr. Ross, I think that Olivia doesn't realize that she is stressed."_

Both the doctor and Olivia looked up at Fitz.

"_We barely discussed it in therapy when we got back together, but Olivia needs this pregnancy to go perfect for me in her mind to make up for the child she aborted. She has been more attentive to the kids. Something they have been concerned about. Jerry is narrowing down his choices for college, and Karen has prom coming up."_

Olivia tried to dispute what he was saying.

"_For instance, I know that deep down Olivia wants to know the sex of the baby. Sure a part of her is enjoying the element of surprise, but surprises are not my wife's thing. She likes to be prepared when she can be. She is doing it for me. I think that it is building up. Also she has been having some nightmares again. Sometimes she is apologizing to me. Other times she is begging her dad to stop."_

Dr. Ross made some notes in her chart. She then looked up at Olivia who was still taking it all in.

Before she could say it Fitz stopped her, "_Please don't apologize, because that is the only thing that will upset me right now."_

She sat back and nodded.

Fitz looked at Dr. Ross.

She smiled, _"I'll give you guys a minute. I need to gather some things, and call in an order for some meds. We'll talk when I get back."_

When the doctor stepped out the room Olivia looked at her husband. She expected the nice act to drop. She expected the anger to come in. Something, but the only thing that she saw was more love than before.

She finally whispered, "_Fitz, I'm sorry I thought I had things under control. I didn't know."_

He pulled her into his arms. She began to sob asking him to forgive her. That she was willing to do anything. Nothing was more important than their family.

Fitz made her look him in the eyes. When their eyes finally met they shared an earth shattering kiss that made Olivia feel like she was the best thing since slice bread.

She finally pulled back, "_I get it Mr. Grant."_

"_Are you sure Mrs. Grant? If not I will be more than happy to show you again?"_

"_I will never turn down being kissed like that, but I understand. What are we going to do?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_With everything that I have?"_

A second later the doctor knocked and came back in the room. She immediately noticed that a lot of the tension had left. Not only did they know that the baby was going to be okay, but the problem had been found.

Dr. Ross looked at Olivia, _"I spoke with your therapist. We think that it is a good idea for you to go back on a low dosage anti-depressant. We know that you are concerned about the baby, and that is why you wanted to stop but I assure you I would never give you anything that I thought would harm your baby."_

Olivia nodded_, "Listen we tried my way Sheryl. For that I say thank you. My health and my family are most important."_

"_Okay, well I have the pharmacy filling that for you downstairs along with your other medicines. As far as the blood pressure itself is concerned that is something that we will continue to monitor. We have to keep it under control so that you don't develop preeclampsia. However, I think that the baby is enjoying their home. They have been more than content since you have been brought in."_

She showed the couple what she was seeing on the monitor. Seeing how relaxed his wife was he knew he had to keep her that way which is why he needed to do this.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand, "_Before all of this happened I have doing some researching, and not for my book. I was reading online about couples going on a babymoon. The more I read the more it appealed to me that it was something I wanted to experience with you to the point I researched locations."_

She had to admit that whatever her husband was researching sounded appealing.

"_You know that mom and dad will be coming in tomorrow. (Mom and dad were Cynthia and Joel. Mama and daddy or Pops were Simone and Steve)"_

She nodded.

"_Well, I would like to whisk you away to your first babymoon. In the future we won't go as a stress reliever, but to celebrate."_

Olivia smiled, _"I think the baby &amp; I would like that very much."_

"_Good and I would also like to find out the sex of the baby. While we are there we can plan a surprise dinner gender reveal gathering."_

Olivia looked at her husband, _"Fitz, the trip is enough."_

"_Livvie, I'm okay with knowing the sex of our baby. Is there fun when it comes to the element of surprise well of course there is? Do I mind? No, I don't. However, this is about us. This is our baby. More importantly this is your first biological child. So I propose a compromise. Let's find out the sex of this baby, and we can wait on the next one."_

Dr. Ross &amp; Fitz saw the immediate smile on Olivia's face. She couldn't hide it if she tried. Her smile only got wider when the doctor told her that that the baby was being more than cooperative.

Olivia shrieked when the sex was revealed. She couldn't contain her emotions, and she didn't try which was welcomed.

Thank God that Tom was their friend. So much had happened within minutes that neither thought to record the moment, but their friend/agent knew they would want to look back at the moment.

Olivia finally got herself together. She expected her husband to be laughing and jumping for joy. She was stunned at the site before her.

Fitz was staring at the image. Knowing what the sex of the baby was made it real. After everything they had been through, everything that was taken away from them had now come full circle.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was so happy. He finally looked at his wife, and he smiled at her. The peace in her face meant everything to him.

He kept caressing her cheek. She whispered, "_I'm sorry"_

He shook his head, _"Don't be sorry Livvie. It wasn't our time then, but it is time. This is our time now."_

She agreed.

They went over a couple more things with the doctor before heading out. Olivia loved that they had an in house pharmacy. It cut down on prying eyes.

In the car the couple was in their own world looking at the new pictures of their baby. Olivia now knew which plans were a no go, and didn't realized how relived she felt.

They were stuck in traffic which was fine. Olivia was on her tablet looking at blue prints, and Fitz was confirming the arrangements for their trip. She knew they would be leaving after the kids left for school in the morning, and they wouldn't be back until next week sometime.

Both of them got responses to their emails. They had a lot to discuss.

Olivia asked, "_Is it a secret where we are going?"_

Fitz shook his head, _"The point is to minimize your stress sweet baby."_

Olivia laughs_, "In my defense I honestly didn't know."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"I know baby. It was scary then, but something we can laugh about now."_

Olivia agreed.

"_Bermuda"_

"_What?"_

Fitz looked at his wife, _"Our babymoon is in Bermuda, and that is all I am going to tell you_."

He enjoyed making his wife happy, and right now the look of pure happiness on her face meant everything especially after the morning they had. From being afraid they might lose their baby to secretly celebrating the sex of their child was everything, and he promised that he would cherish each moment &amp; so would she.

When they walked in the door of their home Olivia for the first time really understood what it was like to have family.

She knew she had family, but this was different. As she looked into the eyes of her children, her best friend, and her aunt who was now her mom more or less it was a moment she wouldn't soon forget.

The genuine concern on their face for her well-being meant everything to her. It made her realize how loved she truly was.

They let her get to the sofa. Once she sat down she opened her arms, and the kids knew it was for them. Despite their age they gladly ran into her waiting arms.

She held them tightly. Karen shed a couple of tears.

Olivia quietly spoke, _"Guys, I am okay."_

Jerry looked up at her_, "I promise and so is your brother/sister. The doctor checked them several times, and they are very comfortable in there. They were in slight distress for a moment. The doctor determined I was quietly stressing. I didn't realize I was doing it until your dad &amp; the doctor pointed it out. So I just need to chill more."_

Everyone agreed and was glad to hear the news.

Fitz looked at the kids, _"Guys, with everything that has happened I made some plans to take your mom away for a mini-vacation before she is unable to fly. I know you all have plans, and Nana is fine with making sure you guys are set for the party. If you are going to stay the weekend at your friend's house, then drive your car. If you are going just to the party I would feel more comfortable if you use a car service. With it being Valentine's I just want to make sure you both are safe"_

Jerry looked at his parents_, "We are just going to the party dad. Karen pointed out some major needs at the teen shelter. As you know we have been doing the drives. We have another one planned this Sunday. Karen &amp; I having also been putting some of our money aside to help the shelter. In addition, some friends, teachers, and their parents have given us money. We want to do some shopping to help the shelter now. Nana agreed to go shopping with us."_

Fitz was really proud of the children. All credit went to Olivia. He knew that the kids were not excited about having to do volunteer work, but they never complained. However, from day one they were invested. It went from something they were required to do to something they wanted to.

Olivia just smiled like the proud mama she was.

She didn't know about their project, and she wanted them to know how proud she was. She looked at her husband. He knew she had something up her sleeve, but she wanted his okay so he simply nodded.

Olivia looked at the kids, _"Guys your dad &amp; I are extremely proud of you. We didn't know that you were doing all of this."_

Karen smiled, _"I know mom, but when Jerry &amp; I got to the center we really began to understand how good we have it. We can't fix it all, but we can do our part. So we sat down one night, and decided to see how much money we could collect. The center manager said if they could collect more supplies they could help more teens."_

"_So how much have you collected?"_

"_About $3500.00"_

Fitz now knew where his wife was going. He went to get the checkbook. She smiled when she realized that her husband understood what she wanted to do."

Fitz wrote the kids a check for $4000.00, and handed it to them.

The kids looked at their parents in shock.

Fitz smiled, _"I can't begin to explain how proud of you I am. You two did this on your own. Not expecting anything in return other than to make some other teen's life a little bit better. For that I salute the both of you. So your mom &amp; I want to match your donation in addition to a donation of our own. Keep up the good work."_

Olivia smiled. She knew it meant a lot to the kids to hear their dad say he was proud. It wasn't that he didn't say it. He does. She just knew that deep down the kids were still trying to make up for their prior bad acts. Deep down she knew the kids were starting to really understand that he was over their past actions. He loved them, and was very proud of them. Their family was really moving forward, and that made her happy.

Jerry went over and hugged his dad_, "With that much money dad they will be able to add more beds. Thanks mom and dad."_

The couple smiled. Olivia said, "_Thank you. I know neither of you were originally excited about working, but you did it. I just wanted you to see that we don't want for a thing. You guys are set for life, but now you see that can't be said for a lot of people."_

Karen nodded, _"You are right. Thank you for opening up my eyes. You will never have to force me to give back again. I plan to do more, but I think the shelter will always be my baby."_

Jerry agreed.

Fitz nodded, _"That is fine. Since you both are enjoying volunteering how about I allow you input in the foundation. If the shelter is that important to you guys, then if you guys come up with a good plan we can make it a part of the foundation so that the center can receive ongoing support and funding even when you guys go to college."_

Jerry asked, _"Will we still have input even when we go to college, and can't devote as much time to it?"_

"_If you two put in the work, and I believe that you will then if it is okay with your mom we will make sure that you both are part of the board at the foundation. You can be special advisers that way your vision for the teens remains even when you are at college. Even when you are gone whoever we appoint to oversee the project can always email &amp; video chat with you. There are ways."_

Olivia agreed with her husband.

The kids were excited. Now that was settled the couple headed to their room so they could get ready to pack.

Fitz needed to make sure that everything was ready. Olivia could tell he was trying to do too many things to make her life easier.

She stepped over to him, and grabbed his hand. He looked at his wife to see if she was okay.

She smiled, "_Why don't you go finalize the plans for the trip. We both have our clothes out so I'll pack. Besides I am better at it."_

He was hesitant.

"_Baby, I am not stressed. We are about to go on vacation. Just the two of us. Our two oldest are good, and we have family."_

He leaned down and kissed his wife. The kiss got kind of heated.

She finally pulled back, _"And I expect that and more on our trip."_

Fitz smiled, "_You better believe it."_

The couple conquered and divided. Fitz went to the office to confirm the arrangements for their trip while Olivia packed for the couple. She planned to relax, and the further she got in the pregnancy the fewer clothes she wore. At night she often ended up nude. With it being just them she knew neither of them planned to wear any clothes to bed.

It didn't take either of them long to get everything taken care of. They were up first thing the next morning for their flight to Bermuda.

Fitz laughed at his wife. Normally she was a morning person, but the pregnancy had changed that. She reminded him of the kids when she had to be up early. She whined more than Karen.

Once they got onboard and took off he pulled her in his arms, and she quickly went back to sleep. She woke up right before they were set to land. By that time Fitz had laid her on the sofa and covered her up while he did some writing.

She felt so much better when she woke up.

Fitz smiled. He knew she would need to go to the bathroom so he wasn't surprised she jumped up shortly after her eyes opened up.

By the time she came out Fitz had her favorite sandwich and chips waiting. The smile that came across her face completed him in ways he couldn't explain. One that he had missed for so long.

She kissed him, _"Thank you. I am so lucky."_

"_I am the lucky one."_

"_We both are…."_

He nodded.

When they landed their transportation was there waiting for them.

Olivia was in awe when they arrived to The Fairmont in Bermuda. There was someone there to escort them to the suite that Fitz had reserved for their stay.

Olivia didn't think that she could get any more relaxed until she saw where they would be staying for their babymoon.

They were staying in a two-bedroom suite with a separate living room area, and breathtaking views of the Atlantic Ocean all around the suite.

They had an outdoor balcony with a view of the ocean. While the butler continued to walk around with Fitz she sat down. Knowing this feature was a selling point for him knowing how much she would love the view.

Olivia wasn't sure how long she had been outside before her husband joined her with something to drink. She thanked him.

He nodded, "I would ask what you thought but you didn't get very far in the tour!"

"_I am in Bermuda with my husband who I am pregnant with our first child together. The view alone is relaxing me beside being here with you. Back at home we have family and our other children. Everyone is happy and healthy. No need to walk through."_

"_I brought you here to relax you, and keep you and the baby happy. It sounds like the plan is working."_

"_It was working the moment you mentioned it babe."_

He nodded.

"_I have something planned for this evening_."

She nodded, _"I could use a nap. What about you?"_

Fitz nodded.

They were both a little sticky so they decided to take a quick shower. One thing led to another, and they ended up making love in the shower. Something neither complained about.

They both quickly fell asleep when their heads hit the pillow.

When they woke up they felt refreshed and Olivia was excited to see what the night had in store for them. One of the things that she fell in love with was how romantic Fitz was. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and unlike most men he wasn't afraid to show love, emotions, or vulnerability. She threw it away once, but never again. He was hers until death do them part.

They woke up and got dressed. Fitz decided to dress using their second bedroom to give Olivia more space. As usual he was ready before her. She always took longer, but since her pregnancy that time increased. He knew she was a little self-conscious. She wasn't a big woman, but he was determined to show her that to him she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

When she opened the door and stepped out she took his breath away. She was wearing a multicolored printed cotton Dolce &amp; Gabbana dress with a low back.

When she spun around, and he saw the low back. He felt himself getting hard.

Olivia smiled. She knew her husband still found her attractive, but at times it was still hard to believe considering she was getting bigger and bigger.

Fitz took her hand, "_Wow Livvie you look beautiful baby!"_

She blushed

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"Livvie, I know pregnancy is not easy on you, but I can't thank you enough. I love you, and I promise I am not just trying to pacify you honey."_

She looked up_, "I know you are not. Sometimes it is hard, but honestly right now I feel beautiful in this dress, and to see your reaction makes me feel even more beautiful."_

"_You are stunning Liv, and the way I see it the bigger you are the bigger &amp; healthier our baby is."_

Olivia smiled.

There was a knock at the door with the first surprise for Olivia.

Olivia opened the door, and was handed a beautiful bouquet. The bouquet consisted of cream lilies with soft daises with various shades of blue yonder. Finally, there were golden roses throughout the arrangement.

Olivia could not stop smiling. He had given her a lot of arrangements over time, but this one topped the cake.

They were already in a vase so she sat them on the table, and practically jumped into his arms kissing him.

When they pulled apart Fitz smiled, _"Babe, I've bought you flowers before."_

She laughed, _"I know, but these flowers are just so beautiful. I feel so special, and loved. More importantly it just reminds me how we have come full circle. How we are truly happy again. Seeing the flowers reminds me of the days you would come from class with a bouquet of flowers, and take out. We were happy and content."_

"_I would like to think that we are even happier now."_

Olivia grinned, _"Oh we are baby. The best has yet to begin for us. We are adding to our family. Our first together, and so much more. I love you Fitz, and I promise that for the rest of our lives you will always know it. Not only through actions, but me actually saying it. Thank you again for knowing what I needed, and bringing us here."_

"_You are welcome Livvie. You ready."_

She nodded.

The next surprise came when they stepped outside. There waiting for the couple was a horse and carriage.

Olivia eyes began to water. It was one of their last romantic dates before they broke up. At first Olivia refused. She didn't know why, but Fitz talked her into it. That night ended up being one of the most romantic dates they had ever had. They made love for hours on end. He knew she would enjoy going back down memory lane, and the scenery today was ten times what it was that night.

She ran into her husband's arms. They shared a passionate kiss.

She finally pulled back, "_I thought about that night so many times over the years."_

"_Me too."_

"_For so long I never thought we would be able to top the night, but I have a feeling tonight will have nothing on that night all those years ago although it was very magical."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, "_Oh, sweet baby I plan on shattering your expectations and more."_

Olivia had to squeeze her legs. She could tell by the look in her husband's eyes that he planned on being very naughty tonight, and all she could think was the naughtier the better.

The ride was amazing. They were given a tour of Bermuda's south shore beaches, and the ride ended on a private beach where the next surprise awaited the couple.

Fitz had arranged dinner for them on the beach.

When they walked out she smiled. The pink sand beach was a beautiful backdrop.

In the middle of the sand sat a beautiful setup. The beautiful silk that was draped on the poles were flowing with the wind. The tiki torches were the perfect lighting in addition to the candles on their table.

Fitz wanted everything to look simple and clean so the tablecloths and the linen were all white. There was a saxophonist &amp; violinist to entertain the couple.

Olivia couldn't believe that Fitz had done all of this for her.

He pulled her chair out, but before she sat down she kissed him with so much love and passion that he had to pull away.

He finally caught his breath_, "What was that for?"_

"_No reason. Just thank you for being the best husband and friend any woman can ask for. For making this trip happen. Knowing that I am feeling a little insecure, but you continue to make me feel like I am the most beautiful person in the world."_

"_To me you are Livvie."_

"_Thank you…."_

"_Never thank me for being and doing what I am supposed to be doing. Right now you are doing most of the heavy lifting. I know it isn't always easiest. _

For their meal they started out with the tomato and artichoke tart. Next they enjoyed a baby spinach &amp; apple salad.

For their entrée Olivia ordered their slow roasted rosemary chicken with baby artichoke &amp; tomato fricassee. Fitz ordered their surf &amp; turf. It came with a six-ounce beef tenderloin, lobster tail, green asparagus, wild mushrooms, and Cajun butter.

She could only smile.

They had both order Oreo cheesecake for dessert. Fitz looked over at his wife, and she seemed so much more relaxed and happy.

He grabbed her hand, _"I am glad that you are happy, and I am sorry for the stress that I caused you and the baby."_

All of a sudden Olivia got sad as she thought about what she had taken away from Fitz. A decision they agreed on, but he relented for her.

He took her hand, _"Don't do that Livvie. I am not mad or sad, because I know the sex of the baby. If you are not healthy then there is no baby. I'm not mad. I am just happy that I get to be a part of this pregnancy."_

Olivia took her husband's hand, _"I want you to be a part of every step of this process. I honestly didn't know that it bothered me."_

"_Livvie, as much as you love Karen &amp; Jerry the truth of the matter is that they are not your biological children. Being pregnant with your child is a different experience baby. There is nothing wrong with the fact that you changed your mind."_

"_Next time I won't"_

"_That's fine, but if you do just promise me you'll talk to me. You won't keep it in."_

She nodded, "_I promise"_

After dessert the couple got up, and begins to dance to the music playing. They were in their own world, and couldn't be happier. Olivia looked up at her husband, and her insides began to mush. She never understood how he looked at her like he was falling in love with her for the first time, or more in love with her. She wasn't sure which one. She just knew it made her mushy inside, and that even when she said or thought she didn't like it she loved it.

He smiled before leaning down and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.

That kissed knocked her off her feet, and set her on fire.

When she looked at her husband she knew he had nothing but naughty intentions at this moment, and she wanted every single one of them to happen.

No words were needed. He took her hand, and walked her back to the carriage. Although it was the same scenery Olivia enjoyed it more than the first time. It was just magical, and she knew the evening had just begun for the couple.

She was right. When she walked in the door Fitz had arranged for someone to come in while they were at dinner. It was like they were on their honeymoon, and not their baby moon. Rose petals met them at the door, and took them to their master bedroom where the mood had been set.

There were candles, roses, and sitting in the middle of the bed was a bottle of sparkling cider for the couple along with cheese, strawberries, and chocolate all Olivia's favorites.

She ran into his arm thanking him. He just wanted her happy. She asked him to give her a few minutes to change. He told he would use the second bedroom again.

Olivia went in the bathroom, and relieved her bladder. She then stepped into a new maternity chemise that she ordered. She had to admit that she felt sexy. She had chosen peach, and it looked perfect against her skin.

She walked out the bathroom to find Fitz on the bed. He had moved the tray, and turned on the stereo. Old school R&amp;B came belting out setting a perfect mood.

Olivia realized that they were not listening to any R&amp;B they were listening to one of her favorite groups Jodeci.

She climbed on the bed as a new song came on. When she heard what it was she knew it was on.

Fitz pulled her over to him. He didn't give her a chance to think before he began kissing her like he was a man starved. It caught her off guard for a moment, but she quickly caught up.

**I wanna freak you  
I wanna freak you  
I wanna freak you  
I wanna freak you**

**I wanna freak you  
I wanna freak you  
I wanna freak you  
I wanna freak you**

**Every time I close my eyes  
I wake up feeling so horny  
I can't get you outta my mind  
Sexin' you be all I see**

Fitz pulled Olivia under him, and he began to move down. He licked her ear a couple of times loving the moan that was coming out of her mouth. He then sucked on her neck, and she began to purr like a kitten. For some reason that turned him on even more.

**I would give anything  
Just to make you understand me  
I don't give a damn about nothing else  
Freek'n you is all I need**

**Tonight, I need your body  
Tonight, you got my time  
Tonight you won't be sorry  
Tonight, you got my mind  
You got my mind, all I wanna do is freak you**

**What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you  
What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you**

**Oooh, I could go on for days  
But I couldn't go on for weeks  
I can even play with another body  
But it… **

**Oooh, I could go on for days  
But I couldn't go on for weeks  
I can even play with another body  
But it wouldn't last cause I'm a freak  
Turned on by everything you say  
I'm turned on by everything you do  
And at night when I close my eyes  
I only dream of freek'n you**

**Tonight, I need your body  
Tonight, you got my time**

He slid down her body, and she automatically threw her legs over his shoulders. He didn't give her a chance to gather her bearings before he slid his tongue inside her clit.

Olivia back arched off the bed. Fitz was eating her like a man starved. Like they had not just shared dinner less than thirty minutes ago. He was relentless, and she had no choice but take it. He didn't give up until she had cum twice.

**Tonight you won't be sorry  
Tonight, you got my mind  
You got my mind, all I wanna do is freak you**

**What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you  
What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you**

**Freek out and freek me up and down  
DeVante Swing  
Freek out and freek me up and down  
Freek out and freek me up and down**

**Every freek'n night and every freek'n day  
I wanna freek you baby in every freek'n way  
Every freek'n day, every freek'n night  
I wanna freek you girl  
Your body's so freek'n tight**

**Every freek'n night and every freek'n day  
I wanna freek you baby in every freek'n way  
Every freek'n day, every freek'n night  
I wanna freek you girl  
Your body's so freek'n tight**

**What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you**

He was ready to freak his wife. Both were out of their clothes in seconds. He slid into her hard and deep. He gave her a moment to catch her breath, and adjust to him.

When Olivia looked at her husband he had a naughty grin on his face. She knew that smile. It meant hold on, and boy did she hold on until she gave up. She was no match for her husband. He was freaking every part of her body, and tonight she was loving every minute of it.

**What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you**

**What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you  
What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you**

**What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you  
What must I say  
What must I do  
To show how much  
I think about freek'n you**

She didn't want the night to end without her taking care of her man. She was no longer able to flip them over due to her stomach, but he gladly let her take over the reins.

She returned the favor by going down on her husband. When he felt her mouth around his tip it was his turn to arch off the bed. She showed him no mercy until they both couldn't take it anymore.

She slid back up, and down his pole. Both of them hissing in pleasure. She began to rock and sway her hips to the beat of the song. She wasn't satisfied until she heard him grunting and moaning in pleasure. He grabbed her ass, and they set this slow but frantic pace to bring them over the edge. Neither knew how long they had been going at it, but it has been some time. They were both ready.

Olivia looked down at her husband. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She whispered, "_I'm ready babe. I want to cum with you. Make me cum with you."_

Fitz accepted the challenge. He sat up, and entwined their hands together. He said, "_Lock your legs around my waist, and hold on sweet baby. This is going to be a rough ride."_

Rough it was, but damn it was the best ever. He took back over, and began to hammer into her at boat neck speed. It didn't take long before they both fell of the cliff.

They lay in bed panting unable to speak. Fitz gathered his bearings first, and he leaned over the bed and grabbed some water. Olivia gulped hers down in like two sips which made Fitz laughed.

He kissed her chin_, "You okay babe?"_

"_Perfect…"_

Nothing was said for a few minutes. Fitz could tell that something was wrong, but it didn't seem major.

Finally, he asked, _"What is it Liv?"_

"_Nothing important…"_

"_Don't ever say that. You and the kids are my most important treasures."_

"_I didn't want to ruin the mood, but me and the baby are hungry again. I feel like a bottomless pit."_

Fitz chuckled, _"You are pregnant Liv. That's just how it is sometimes. What do you want?"_

"_Peanut butter pickle sandwich."_

Fitz almost gagged when she said what she wanted. Never in a million years would he ever consider this combination, but this was for his wife and unborn child so he got up and made her a sandwich. He opened the sparkling cider, and he watched the look of contentment return.

The sandwich never had a chance. It was gone in three bites max, but she was more than satisfied.

Olivia looked at her husband who had been catering to her every need. Not one huff, puff, or even eye roll. It was like the more he did for her the more he smiled.

After finishing her food, she popped a breath mint into her mouth.

She went over to her husband and climbed in his lap. He gladly held her. Despite feeling and looking like a whale she knew that she was all stomach. She was actually underweight by 4-5 pounds. Fitz &amp; the family had her eating six small meals a day, and as a compromise they included popcorn.

Olivia looked her husband in the eyes, "_I want to thank you Fitz. Not for just the trip that has been amazing so far, but for calling me into your office. For opening the door that I had closed. For loving me when I couldn't love myself. For showing me what real love looks and feels like. I love you baby so much. Mistakes were made, but we got over them. We survived others trying to destroy what we were planning to build. Now as I lay here in yours arms I can truly say now we made it. I won't say I can't get any happier, because I know our love, happiness, and life has just begun. We are preparing to send two children out into the world while raising our future children. Honey, I can't wait. I love you so very much. You are the love of my life Fitz, and I never want to live without you again."_

Fitz pulled her as close as possible_, "I love you so much Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant. Even when I was mad and frustrated, and unsure of what had happened to us I still loved you. When I became President I knew that I couldn't live with Mellie forever. She wasn't you. She was ruining me, the children, and those around us were miserable. That is when I went into fight mode. I hired a private investigator. Sat down with the agents I could trust, and created a plan. I honestly didn't know when I was going to put the plan in motion. Then my dad died, and it was game on. I got through the funeral, and then I knew it was my time. One night I was lying in bed, and I had a dream about you. You said you would be available if I called."_

Both were crying. Wiping each other tears. It was hard to get back to this back. Both had put it all on the line, but they won. Now they were going to enjoy their win for the rest of their lives as a married couple.

Over the next couple of days, the couple found some times to enjoy Bermuda between making love all over their suite. They went to the Royal Naval Dockyard. It was really for Fitz, but Olivia actually enjoyed the tour. They went to the Bermuda Maritime Museum, and learned so much about the island. Olivia saw her first cricket game, and they spent a lot of time on Elbow Beach which was private.

Most importantly they planned their surprise gender reveal party. Everyone would be there except for Shane &amp; Kelly who were in Italy. Kelly &amp; Olivia were closer than ever. They were close in age, both pregnant, and Olivia had given Kelly the one gift she never thought she would receive and that was her mom back.

When the couple walked through the door from their vacation everyone silently breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Olivia. It was clear that the vacation had done wonders for her. She glowed from head to toe, and she was as relaxed as a cucumber.

Two nights later they were sitting down for dinner. Olivia didn't want to let on what they were doing so she didn't want the meal to be too elaborate. They had a Caesar salad to start out with. For their meal they all had steak &amp; lobster with loaded baked potatoes and grilled asparagus.

Fitz looked over at their aunts and uncles who were now their surrogate parents, _"Is everyone enjoying dinner?"_

Cynthia &amp; Joel had been out of town so it had been a minute since they had seen the couple, but they were aware of the scare and had been in contact with the couple. Joel replied, "_Dinner is wonderful especially because mom and baby are okay. Liv, I take it the babymoon was exactly what you needed."_

"_It was. My husband took care of us, and I relaxed from the moment we got on the plane. The doctor adjusted my meds before we left. So I think that it was the perfect combination."_

Cynthia smiled, "_Good, all that matters is that the two of you are okay? I am sorry that we were out of town when you had your scare."_

Olivia looked at them, _"Nonsense, you were enjoying your vacation as you should have. I know that if it was serious you would have dropped everything and came home."_

Joel nodded, _"We just want you to know that we love you both just like our children. What we would do for them we would do for you."_

Fitz nodded_, "We know…"_

Everyone finished their meal. They had hired a staff for the evening to take care of everything. After the plates had been cleared they set up for dessert.

The staff brought out two small cupcakes for everyone along with tea and coffee. They sat down clean silverware for everyone.

Fitz &amp; Olivia ate like they were just enjoying a normal ending to their meal. It only took a few moments for them to realize that the sex of the baby was being revealed to them.

Karen screamed in joy when she cut into her cupcake, and she saw pink. Then she looked at the napkin that her silverware was wrapped in, and realized that it was a onesie that said, _**"Surprise, I'm your sister…." **_

Depending on who it was is how the one onesie read. They didn't use niece. They used granddaughter.

It was a special moment to watch the table erupt in glee.

To Olivia's surprise no one asked her why she changed her mind. All that mattered what that she and the baby were okay.

Everyone congratulated the couple, and during dessert they just talked about the upcoming arrival of a little girl.

The couple surprised everyone with t-shirts like the onesies as keepsakes.

As the plates were being cleared Fitz took Olivia's hand. He said, _"Before you go Olivia &amp; I have already decided what we want to name our daughter. We thought we would share that with you."_

Everyone gave the couple their attention again.

Olivia smiled, "_Our daughter's name is Paislee Maya Grant…."_

For some reasons hearing the name made it even more real especially for Karen &amp; Jerry who seemed to get emotional hearing the name. Cynthia, Joel, Simone, and Steve were emotional hearing that Maya's name would live on.

The night was perfect especially for the couple. More importantly Olivia.

Later on that night the couple were lying in bed talking about dinner.

He knew that Olivia was tired. Paislee had worn her out. He did his nightly routine with his daughter. She gladly kicked back to let her daddy know that she was okay in her mommy's tummy. Although Olivia was tired she wouldn't ever grow tired of seeing her daughter interact with her daddy, and her kicking meant she was safe inside her womb.

He kissed her forehead_, "Rest sweet baby…"_

She nodded. Before going to sleep she looks up at her husband, _"Thank you. I know I don't have to, because it is your job. Still thank you. Thank you for loving me enough to put my needs before your own. I don't take that lightly. I can't wait for you to hold Paislee."_

Fitz pulled her closer, _"Me either…."_

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed. Not sure if you will see Paislee being more next chapter or not. I will say there is a surprise in store that the couple has not planned for that will throw then for a loop. Any guesses? Until next time…**

**FYI if you have not figured it out the name of the song was Freek'n You by Jodeci.**

**Remember all characters belong to Shonda. **


	16. Unexpected Circumstances

Olivia was sitting at the breakfast nook enjoying breakfast. She had just made sure that the kids made it off to school okay. Both had exams so she had gotten up to make sure they had a decent breakfast before heading out.

Paislee seem to stay on her bladder now that she was officially in her last trimester of pregnancy. Since their minor scare the pregnancy had been a breeze. She had taken up prenatal yoga with Lauren a couple of mornings a week. She would walk with aunts in the evenings, and they would just talk and bond with each other.

During the day, she and Fitz spent time working on his foundation, and trying to decided what they wanted the nursey to look like.

Olivia had never been happier. For the first time in her life she woke up content. She was finally married to her soul mate. The only man who truly had her heart. She had a family that loved her, and that she loved beyond measure. Now she was counting down the days until she can finally meet her daughter. A gift she knows that her husband has been wanting since their college days.

Lauren walked in the kitchen with some papers. Olivia looked up at her best friend, "_Morning, there is some hot water in the kettle for your tea."_

_"__Thanks Liv, do you have a moment to talk?"_

_"__I do. The kids are off to school, and I am letting Fitz sleep in. He came home late from that speaking engagement, and I kind of jumped him as soon as he climbed in bed."_

Lauren laughed, _"__I somehow get the feeling that he didn't complain."_

_"__Although I know he was tired he didn't. As much as he likes sex I have a feeling by the time Paislee comes he is going to enjoy the six-week break."_

_"__Maybe, but Fitz has been my boss for a long time. I remember how unhappy he was before he decided to forgive you, and made that phone call. Even the days he is not in a good mood are good days for me. That alone made me grateful for you, but I ended up with so much more."_

Olivia looked at Lauren, _"__Although, I know you are sincere I also know you need me for something that you are nervous to share hence the rambling. Lay it on me, and tell me what is going on with you."_

Lauren smiled, _"__Sorry. To make a long story short Tom &amp; I were discussing our future. He would like to start a family soon, and I am okay with that."_

Olivia was ecstatic to hear the news, but knew there was more to the story. She waited for Lauren to patiently explain what she needed from her.

Lauren continued, _"__As you know I don't have a lot of family, and before I get pregnant I would like to learn a little more about my ancestry so I ordered a kit from the website 23 and me."_

_"__Lauren, I think that you are making a wise decision. I am thrilled that you and Tom are preparing to take this step. You know that I support you Lauren. What can I do to help?"_

_"__For right now I was just hoping that you would do a kit with me. I know that you have your aunts, uncles, and cousins who are now practically your parents and siblings. I just want to see if I can find out any information about my past. Either way we are going to start trying soon, but I would feel better if I felt like I did my due diligence."_

Olivia grabbed her best friend's hand, _"__I would be more than happy to take that journey with you."_

The ladies spend the next couple of hours reading the instructions, and the information that the testing would provide before submitting their samples.

Lauren had their courier immediately ship their boxes off.

She needed to make some calls for Fitz. Before she headed to her office she turned around and hugged Olivia, "_Thank you for being the sister friend I always wanted and needed. No one has been there for me like you have. Even though you have gained a family you have not thrown me away."_

Olivia held her close, _"__I was alone in this world for so long. I went from nothing to everything. God gave me these wonderful blessings, and I feel like you are included. I know how some people are when they finally get what they want they forget about where they were or where they came from. That is not me. You are staying on this train with me no matter what either of us gain in the future. We gain together. Understood?"_

Lauren nodded_, "Understood…"_

Fitz woke up to a cold bed. When he turned over and looked at the clock he realized how late it was. He knew his wife had gotten up, and fixed the kids a hot breakfast since they had exams this morning.

That thought alone made him smile. She was the best mother in the world to the kids, and although they had their teenage moments they loved having a mom who loved them for them. She was there for them whenever they needed. Now that she was in the last trimester they had to force her to slow down some especially now that Paislee was growing like weeds. It seemed like her bump grew every day.

She was also insatiable when it came to sex. She wanted him multiple times of the day, and while it was tiring at times he thoroughly enjoyed the fact that his wife wanted him. That his wife turned to him to take care of all her needs.

He got up and quickly did his morning routine. He walked over to the living space in their bedroom. He smiled because he knew that he had left his IPad in his office. She always made sure to bring it up to their room along with a bottle of water, and his morning medicines.

He had imagined his life with Olivia for years after they broke up, and nothing prepared him for the real thing. Olivia aged liked a fine wine, and she was always mature. He wasn't prepared for Olivia the wife and mother. Especially the mother. She was a bear when it came to the children. She had the battle wounds to prove it.

He never imagined when he called Olivia that they would be where they were. He didn't know what to expect, but he was hoping for at least closure. He got more than closure. He got the love of his life back. Then he almost lost her, because his ex-wife didn't know when to stop. He almost lost his kids, because his ex-wife was a selfish bitch. Now he is about to have the one thing he was too scared to dream about, and that was a child with Olivia. A child made out of love. A child that was biologically his.

The love that he had for Jerry &amp; Karen never wavered, but he had nightmares from time to time that someone was there to take the kids from him. Sometimes he even had nightmares that the kids went back to hating him. He knew it was crazy thinking. He was just scared that this wonderful life that they were building was going to come crashing down. When Olivia had these concerns, he was quick to quiet them. It was his job to protect her, and make her feel safe.

Olivia had decided to go check on her husband. Normally he would be downstairs by now checking on her. He tried to give her space, but he was an overprotective husband. It annoyed her at times, but for the most part she found it adorable. She loved all the attention that she lavished on him.

She walked into their room, and found him deep in thought. She knew that he had nightmares from time to time. He would wake up calling for her and the kids. He was quick to be strong for them while suffering in silence. It use to bother her at first, because it felt like he didn't trust her, but she realized it wasn't about trust. It was about how much he loved them, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect him.

As she looked at her husband she needed to show him that there was nothing that she wouldn't do to protect him.

She walked over with a plate in her hand.

He finally looked at her and smiled. She climbed in his lap. Her bump would not allow them to get as close as they both would like. Before handing him her plate she leaned down and they shared a loving kiss that took his breath away.

She finally pulled back, _"__Morning babe…"_

He smiled at his wife and kissed her bump, _"__Morning sweet baby. Morning Paislee. How are my girls doing this morning?"_

_"__We are great, but it appears that daddy isn't. What's going on in that head of yours baby?"_

He thought about lying to her, but that was not the type of relationship they had_, "I'm okay, but my mind has been in overdrive. A couple of nightmares that Jerry &amp; Karen are taken from me, or that they go back to hating me."_

She caressed his face, _"__Where is this coming from?"_

_"__I don't know Livvie. This life that we are living is all that I have ever wanted. I don't want it to end. I just feel like something bad is going to happen."_

Olivia took a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't want to pacify his feelings, and she understood when your gut was telling you something that you didn't ignore it.

She finally looked at him, _"__I can't promise that we won't have to face any more challenges in our life. The one I am sure of that won't happen is the kids hating you again. Everything else we can deal with when the time comes together, because we have each other. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to ever tear us apart again Fitz. We have a good life together with our daughter on the way. It won't be the last pregnancy, because I have a feeling that she is going to be a daddy's girl, and I need at least one mama's boy before it is all said and done."_

For the first time, she saw her husband smile. He began to laugh.

_"__You have a mama's boy. Did you forget about Jerry?"_

_"__Nope, but he will be headed off to college soon. I need one that is going to be in the house at least 18 years."_

Fitz pulled her to him and they began to kiss. What started as a simply loving kiss quickly heated up? Olivia quickly rid him of her pants, and she was out of her pajamas in no time.

She slid down her husband's pole. She couldn't ride him comfortably, because the baby bump was in the way. He flipped them over so now she was on all four's as he slid back into her.

She was content with this new position, and he was at home being inside his wife. She threw her arm around him and pulled up so they were flushed with each other.

She kissed his ear, _"__I am not going anywhere ever again. If something happens we will be fine, because we have each other. I love you Fitzgerald Grant."_

For the first time since the nightmares had begun he felt settled. He was happy he finally had talked to his wife. He wished he had done it sooner. He held onto her a little tighter before nodding, _"__I love you more Olivia Grant…"_

Meeting each other thrust for thrust. They didn't stop until them both had cum together. They took a shower where they enjoyed another round of love making.

They decided to take a nap together. Since Fitz had been unable to sleep the last couple of nights he had worked in the nursery.

They were going to hire a designer, but Fitz decided that he wanted to bond with his wife and do the project himself. He also knew he could get the kids involved, and they would enjoy that too.

Olivia woke up first to relieve her bladder. Her movement caused Fitz to wake up.

When she walked out the bathroom Fitz said, _"__I have a surprise that I hope you might like…"_

_"__With you I am beginning to like surprises. Although you will never get me to admit that to anyone else."_

Fitz laughed

He walked them down to the nursery, and opened the door for her to walk in.

Shocked would not be the word that she would use at the moment to describe the room. They had been looking at different furniture for the nursery. They wanted to have an idea when they sat down with the designer which they had planned to do soon.

She didn't know her husband had decided to come down, and start on the room. The walls were a plain white the last time she had been in the room. Now they were painted a cream white, and there was an accent wall. He had put up the wall paper that she had chosen. It was a lilac open trellis wallpaper, and although he didn't care for it at first it he had to admit that once he put it up it was perfect with the walls.

She turned and looked at her husband, _"__When?"_

_"__I've had some sleepless nights as you know. I would wait until you went back to sleep, and I would get up and work on it. We can still get the designer, but now that I have started to work in here if you don't mind I would like to finish what I've started with your help. I would like to get the family involved, but the choice is yours. Other than the minor scare when we didn't find out the sex of the baby this has been a good pregnancy for you. I want to keep it that way. So, the final choice is yours?"_

Olivia walked into her husband's arms, and he gladly held her. She looked up him, _"__I hate that you had sleepless nights, but I understand. I absolutely loved what you have done so far, and I can't wait to tell Paislee about all the work her dad has done."_

_"__Are you saying this just to pacify me?"_

_"__No baby. You know when it comes to our daughter I wouldn't do that. If I hated it then you would know. Hello, you do remember this is the same wife that was having a silent panic attack, because she didn't know the sex of the baby."_

Fitz chuckled. It wasn't funny then, but now that it was the past it was something that they laughed about quite often in their family.

_"__Point taken…"_

The couple headed downstairs, and start looking over furniture. Their aunts showed up so Fitz showed them the changes he made to the nursey, and they loved the paint and wallpaper that he put in.

They showed them the furniture they were considering. They thought it was a good choice.

Cynthia asked the couple_, "We were thinking about putting one in our home. We will have two small babies in the family, and there is no need for you to have to constantly pack things especially with us living so close together."_

Olivia nodded_, "That's fine Mama Cynt. Fitz &amp; I wanted to talk to you and Mama Simone about something."_

The ladies sit down in front of the couple.

Olivia said, _"__Fitz &amp; I have been talking. After Paislee comes and we get in a routine I want to go back to work."_

They nodded

_"__Not just any work. As part of the foundation we want to concentrate on women's rights. I want to take on cases Pro Bono to help women who have been wronged. I want to work with groups that inspire young girls to be better."_

Simone smiled, _"__We support you 100%. Whatever you need we will be more than happy to help."_

_"__Good, in addition to wanting you to assist me on some projects I wanted to see if you were both willing to help me with Paislee. I don't want to put her in childcare, and when I am just doing paperwork then she can be with me, but…"_

Cynthia stopped her, "_Liv, when we moved out here we wanted to be closer to all of the family. Shane expects to be stationed here when he moves back to the states. We minimized our work schedule so we could be available to you. We didn't want to demand anything."_

Fitz looked at the ladies, _"__You are never demanding anything when you want to be included in our lives. I know that this is new for all of us. Liv &amp; I never really had a support system so this is new for us, and we are trying to learn boundaries."_

Simone nodded, _"__I understand. Just know with family there really is no such thing as boundaries. It is about respect. We respect and love each other. We are here for you, and not because we should be or that we feel guilty. We want to be here with you."_

Olivia smiled, "_Then it is settled."_

They enjoyed some time with their family before they went their separate ways.

When the kids got home from school they were excited to hear from their parents that they would be decorating the nursery. After the kids finished their homework they looked at the work that their dad had done to the nursey. They had to admit that two coats of paint and some wallpaper changed the tone of the room.

After dinner Olivia &amp; Karen were looking at the furniture that Olivia had picked out earlier with Fitz.

Karen looked at her mom, _"__Mom, you can tell me the truth. You really picked out most of the items for Paislee's room."_

Olivia laughed, "_I know that you guys didn't really get to see this side of your dad, but when it comes to you kids he likes to be involved. When we were together the first time we would talk for hours about when we would start our family. We talked about everything from how many kids we wanted to what we envisioned their nursery looking like."_

Karen sat back and thought about what her mom said_, "Doesn't it bother you a little that Jerry &amp; I shattered those dreams."_

Without hesitation Olivia said_, "My dreams weren't shattered with you and Jerry. Your dad &amp; I didn't get to design your nursery, or enjoy you as you grew in my stomach, or go through the pains of delivery, but there is still so much we have with the two of you to enjoy. There are still proms, college visits, graduation, your college experience, and so much more. I will admit that I'm sad that I didn't get those moments with you two, and I'm excited to experience these moments with Paislee."_

_"__Do you feel a different love for Paislee?"_

Olivia grabbed Karen's hand, _"__I've learned with multiple children that you love them differently. I don't love you or your brother any less than the other. When Paislee gets here she is going to be the center of all our worlds for a while, but I also look forward to the events you &amp; Jerry have coming up as well. It is going to be an adjustment for me, but I feel that it is no different than when I had to make adjustments at work with different clients."_

Karen nodded_, "I know we can't change the past, but I just wish we had more moments like this where it is just the two of us spending time together."_

Olivia looked at her daughter, _"__How often do I make promises?"_

_"__Not often, because you know they are hard to keep…"_

_"__Exactly, so you should know how serious I am when I say I promise you Karen that I will still be here for you after Paislee is born. We will still spend time together just the two of us. Will our relationship change? Yes, it will evolve, because babies do that. Besides Paislee can't talk to me about Game of Thrones."_

Karen laughed, _"__This is true. Thanks mom…"_

_"__Anytime kiddo…"_

Since everyone agreed with the furniture for the nursery with Jerry not caring as long as his sister was safe Olivia decided to go ahead, and order the furniture so that Fitz &amp; Jerry had plenty of time to get the big stuff put together.

The next month the four of them spent quality time together before Paislee arrived. Sometimes it was the four of them, and the couple also made sure to spend time with them individually.

Although they were teenagers they needed to be assured they were not going to be pushed aside when Paislee arrived.

The couple were laying in the bed relaxing one night when Fitz looked at his wife, _"__Tomorrow, I am taking you on a romantic date."_

Olivia looked at her husband, _"__You want to take me on a romantic date?"_

_"__I do. Do you not want to go out with me?"_

_"__You know I do Fitz. I just haven't felt like myself."_

_"__You are the same person Liv, but I get it. I know that Paislee is taking your body through some things physically and emotionally. You have handled it all with such ease while still being the best wife and mom. If you are up for it, I would love to spend an evening with just my wife."_

It was times like this that reminded her why she loved her husband. She pressed her forehead against his, and he allowed her the time she needed to get her emotions in check. She finally looked at him_, "I haven't always done right by you, but I thank God that I've been given a second chance with you. I know that I am not always easy, but I promise I am worth it."_

_"__Oh Liv, we both gave each other another chance, and I don't want easy. I want difficult, devastating, life changing love. I have that love with you Liv. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

She nodded and kissed her husband. She also agreed to go on a date with him the next night.

The next day Olivia had to admit that she was looking forward to her date with Fitz. He had put her body pillow between his legs, and she slept in his arms. For the first time in a while she slept through the night.

Later, that evening as Olivia was getting ready for her date. She had decided on a black/white Zahara silk maternity maxi dress with a pair of Jimmy Choo flats.

She had applied minimal make-up. Earlier in the day she &amp; Lauren had gotten their hair done. She decided she wanted something new so she had her hair cut to right above her shoulders along with some brown highlights. She had her hair styled in soft waves. She hoped when Fitz saw her he would like her new look. He had left her a note along with a dozen purple roses in their room. All she knew was to be downstairs, and ready to go by 7:30.

When she walked down the steps she was surprised to see Fitz in their living room waiting for her. He looked handsome in a pair of white linen trousers paired with a Carolina blue button down shirt.

He went over and kissed his wife's cheek, _"__Hi beautiful…"_

She blushed, _"__Hi!"_

_"__You changed your hair…"_

She became nervous.

_"__It makes you look even sexier. You are absolutely glowing Livvie."_

_"__I am, and I have never been happier. I am about to go on a date with the best husband in the world. We have two wonderful children, and our first together on the way. You make me happy so thank you honey for the glow."_

_"__You make me so happy too. Come on let's go and enjoy our evening together."_

Olivia was surprised when she stepped outside, and there was no car but one of their golf carts. Normally, Olivia would ask a thousand questions, but tonight she didn't care. It didn't take them long to get to their destination.

When they returned from their honeymoon they purchased all the surrounding land so they could gift land to their family to build their homes, build additional guest homes, office space, and space for the children. One of the guest house was right on the ocean. It had recently been completed along with their new office space. Fitz had decided to borrow the space for the evening.

Olivia could only smile as she walked in. There was a trail of flowers that lead them outside where a tent was set up for them right on the ocean.

She turned and looked at her husband unable to stop the tears from falling, _"__I knew that you really didn't want to be around a lot of people, and I didn't want to really stop and take pictures or sign autographs so I found a way to have a quiet romantic evening with my wife. I hired a private chef to make us a five-course meal of all your favorites, and after dinner I thought we could use our hideaway for an evening of Netflix and chill."_

Olivia burst out laughing. She ran into her husband's arms. A place that she felt loved and safe. Whenever she got scared or lonely she knew this was always a safe place for her to go.

_"__One of the reasons I fell in love with you is that you took the time to get to know me. As the years, have passed I think we both love and hate that trait about each other. Tonight, is one of those nights that I love that you knew exactly what I wanted. I needed this night with you, but I am glad that I don't have to share you with anyone. I look forward to the night ahead, but I don't plan us doing too much watching, but a whole lot of chilling!"_

A chill ran down his spine with the tone that his wife finished her sentence.

Fitz took her hand, and helped her out her shoes before they headed down to the beach to enjoy their dinner.

The chef was waiting for them. Olivia smiled when she saw Top Chef winner Stephanie Izard. Olivia loved watching the show, and from time to time would try different recipes that she saw them make, but Stephanie was known as their first female winner so she stood out.

Stephanie smiled, "_Mrs. Grant it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I admire the work that you have done, and President Grant has told me so many wonderful things about you."_

Fitz looked at Stephanie, _"__I'm sorry Fitz."_

_"__Thank you…"_

_"__Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am proud of all your success since the show. It shows that hard work does pay off, and please call me Olivia. _

The couple enjoyed their meal, and they were now dancing on the beach with the water running between their toes, and the ocean as their backdrop to Whitney Houston's, "Run to You".

Olivia wanted to chill with her husband, but she was enjoying their time on the beach, and the sound of the waves had relaxed their daughter. She had barely made a peep all evening. She looked at her husband, _"Can we walk on the beach for a few minutes before we go in and chill?"_

Fitz simply took her hand, and the couple began to walk.

_"Thank you for such a wonderful evening honey. I didn't realize how much I needed tonight until I walked down those steps and saw you."  
"As your husband it is my responsibility to be in tune with your needs. I know that it isn't easy to carry a child, and I appreciate the sacrifices that you have made. I appreciate that even when you are exhausted you keep going. Making sure that our other two children still feel safe, loved, and secure."_

_"You are welcome, but they need it and deserve it. Mellie took so much from them. I know that I can't stop all their pain, but anything I can stop I will."_

_"They know that Liv. I brought her into our lives, and it almost cost all three of you your lives. I must live with that for the rest of my life. Every nightmare or insecurity that you guys face is on me."_

Olivia stopped walking, and turned and faced her husband who was now in distress. She could see the pain all over his face. She was praying for the right words to say. While she was gathering her thoughts, she moved his hands to her bump. Although their daughter was relaxing this evening she sensed her daddy needed to feel her so she began to lightly kick. Olivia was relieved when she saw her husband relax, and he began to softly talk to their daughter.

Finally, she said, "_Mellie doesn't get a say in our lives anymore. I know that when we have nightmares, or you see us working through insecurities that she caused it can be hard on you, but you must remember we are here because of you. You got the kids away from Mellie, and never once considered abandoning them even when they didn't treat you the best. Even when you knew they weren't yours. It was you that called me baby. I won't tell you not to worry or be concerned. You are a man that takes care of his family. It is one of the reasons that I love you. All I ask is that you continue to do what you do best.  
"What is that?_

_"Love and protect us with all that you have. You have handled the monsters, and if we have anymore monsters then I know you will take care of them baby."_

Paislee lightly kicked.

_"See even your daughter agrees..."_

Fitz could only laugh.

He leaned down, and kissed his wife. What started out sweet and innocent quickly heated up.

Olivia finally pulled back to catch her breath. She looked at her husband, "_I think I am ready to chill Mr. Grant."_

Fitz leaned over, _"When I am done with you Mrs. Grant you are going to feel more than a chill."_

The couple practically ran back to the house.

Their lips connected as soon as they entered the house. She was getting bigger by the day, and it made her feel a little insecure, but her husband wouldn't allow her to remain in that space long.

Tonight, was another example. He made sure that if he didn't express it in words his action showed that he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

He was kissing her like a man starved. She felt how hard he was, and it allowed her confidence to grow by the second.

They continued to kiss. They made it to the couch. Each knowing they had no intentions to try and make it to the bedroom.

Olivia straddled his lap without breaking their kiss. She began to grind her core, and if she thought her husband couldn't get any harder she was wrong.

He finally pulls back and looked at her swollen lips. She stood up and unzipped her dress. when it fell she heard her husband groan? She had found a cute bra and panty set, and she was saving it for the right time. Her breast was larger, and they filled the cup quite nicely. She felt sexy when she put them on earlier, but her husband's reaction was everything. She felt desirable, and she needed her husband.

She is unsure of when he got undressed, but one minute he was sitting on the couch admiring her and the next he was naked. He was pulling her panties down with his teeth, and the whole-time kissing, licking, and biting her.

She had never been more turned over in her life. Pregnancy made her even more sensitive, and when he spread her legs and licked her core her knees buckled. He held onto to make sure she didn't fall, but he didn't let up. He licked and French kissed her core like she was his main entrée for the night. It took her no time to come undone.

He sat back down on the couch and pulled her on top of him. He leaned up to kiss her, "_You taste so good to be baby. You want a taste."_

She nodded

_"__Words Livvie…"_

It took her a second to compose her thoughts. Her brain was mush at this point, _"__I want to taste myself on you daddy."_

He finally gave in, and he kissed her with unbridled passion. Both enjoying the ebb and flow of the moment. Neither of them conceding anything.

He pulls back and begins to play with her breast. Kissing the left one first, and just as he moved to the right one she slid down on his cock causing both to throw their heads back.

She got this burst of energy, and began grinding her hips as she rode her husband. To know that she had this kind of control over her husband did something to her.

They ended up making love until the wee hours of the morning.

The couple were laying on the couch in each other's arm. Both were content. Both were worn out from their marathon love session, but Olivia turned and looked at her husband.

He moved the hair out of her face, _"__You okay Livvie?"_

She nodded, _"__I am more than okay. I love you so much, and I just want you to know that I meant what I said tonight. Promise me you won't go backwards, but forwards. We have worked too hard to get caught up in the past."_

He pulled his wife closer, _"__I promise I won't baby. We have too much ahead of us for me to look back. I love you."_

_"__I love you too Fitz so much."_

The next day when Karen came home from school she looked sad.

Olivia fixed her a sandwich, _"You want to tell me what's going on?_

Karen took a moment to compose her thoughts, _"There is this boy at school. His name is Wayne. He is smart. He comes from a middle-class family. Which means his things are not as nice as most of us at the school. There is this group that seems to thrive on picking on him. At first, he tried to ignore them. That didn't work. They have pulled some nasty pranks on him. He was taking it all in stride at first, but I think that it is starting to weigh on him."_

Olivia nodded, "_May I ask how do you know that it is starting to weigh on him?"_

_"He is my friend mom. You and dad have taught us how to treat people. He is really a nice guy mom, and he doesn't deserve to be treated the way he has. What is even sadder is that most of the teachers and staff looked the other way, and I think that it has to do with donor money."_

Olivia was sad to hear that someone was being treated poorly just because his family didn't have wealth.

She kissed her daughter's forehead, _"Well, I am glad to hear that you are on the right side of this. Why don't you invite Wayne and his family over for dinner? Let's show them that we are not like everyone else."_

Karen agreed.

A couple of days later Wayne and his family came over for a weekend barbeque. Both families had a good time, and were surprised with how down to earth Fitz &amp; Olivia were. Karen had told Jerry what was going on so he had also befriended Wayne at school. By the end of the night Olivia had a feeling that Wayne's parents felt like something might be going on at the school, but Wayne had not filled his parents in on how he was being treated. Olivia didn't want to put him on the spot so she decided not to say anything.

Olivia had pulled him aside, and he confided that his parents worked hard to make sure that he got a good education. He didn't want to worry them. She gave him her business card, and told him that if he ever needed her he could always call.

A week later Olivia is sitting in her office looking over proposals for their foundation when her phone rings.

Olivia picks up the phone, "_Hello, Olivia Grant..."_

Nothing

"_Hello, Olivia Grant..."_

_"Mrs. Grant..."_

Olivia strained to hear the caller, and after a moment she said, "_Wayne is that you?"_

_"Yes, I did something bad, and I called my dad. Now he has taken the class and the teacher hostage."_

Olivia jumped up as fast as her body would allow. She made her way to the car. She had no time to call Fitz, and tell him what was going on.

_"What did you do Wayne?"_

_"I tried to kill myself, and I called my dad to apologize. I couldn't take it anymore Mrs. Grant. One of the kids spit in my food."_

Olivia sighed, _"I need you to keep talking to me Wayne."_

Olivia pulled out a second phone, and placed a call to the school. She found out that emergency responders were on the scene, and the school was on lockdown. Wayne's father had his son's homeroom class held hostage by a gun. Olivia freaked out because she knew Karen was in Wayne's homeroom. She pulled herself together, and went back to Wayne. She found out that Wayne had snuck away to the weight room, because he knew it would be empty. He had taken at least a whole bottle of pills.

Olivia went back to the phone, and contacted the police. She was immediately patched over to the commander. She explained that they needed to send Fire &amp; Rescue to the weight room for a possible overdose. She had Wayne on her other phone, and she was talking to him. She stayed on the phone with him until she heard them come in the room.

Before they got off the phone Wayne said, _"Please don't let them kill my dad because of me."_

Olivia said, _"I will do my best..."_

Olivia made it to the school. The head master came out to greet Olivia. She wasn't happy to see him. He should have done more to protect Wayne. He said_, "Mrs. Grant, we are doing everything we can to make sure that Karen comes out safely."_

_"You should be worried about all the kids especially the one in the weight room that tried to kill himself. We have major problems, and I will deal with you later."_

The headmaster looked at her in shock. He tried to respond but Olivia stopped him.

She said, "_That is what I find scary that you were concerned about my daughter, because she is the former President's daughter and we make a large donation to the school, but the young man who is on scholarship has no value to you. I made sure that he is being cared for, and I am going to get not only my child but the rest of those children out of here safely. Once this is over I am sure you won't like the meeting that I am sure my husband is going to schedule with you."_

Olivia walks away. She walks over to the commander who is trying to negotiate with Wayne's father who thus far has refused to release anyone.

Olivia said, _"Let me go talk to him. He was just at our home. I just talked to his son, and my daughter is in that classroom. The school has let him down, and he is not going to trust a word you are saying."_

_"Mrs. Grant, your reputation proceeds you. I know you are a great negotiator in and out of the courtroom, but you are heavily pregnant. I can't let you go in."_

_"Thank you for your concern Commander, but I am telling you if we want everyone to come out of this alive I have to go in. I am your only chance for a peaceful surrender. The school allowed his son to be treated poorly, because he isn't rich. Your words mean nothing. We need action."_

He thought about it for a moment, and after placing a call to Wayne's father he agreed to speak with Olivia.

Karen was relieved, but scared when she heard her mom on speaker phone. Although she was scared, because she saw the gun Wayne's dad was holding she felt that he wasn't going to hurt them. He just wanted someone to pay. She knew her mom was in her last trimester, and stress was the last thing she needed.

They put Olivia in a bulletproof vest and sent her into the classroom. When Olivia first walked in she looked for Karen, and they silently acknowledged to each other that they were okay.

Olivia turned to Wayne's father, _"James, I know that you are trying to avenge for Wayne, but this is not the way."_

_"Mrs. Grant, these boys in the front row are the culprit. They are the leaders of the pack who treated my son like garbage. He called me after he took all those pills."_

Olivia nodded, _"I know. He called me too."_

She showed him the phone, and he saw his son's number.

"_He is alive."_

James looked up, _"Mrs. Grant, please don't lie to me."_

_"I promise you. If you look out the window you should see them bringing him to the ambulance in just a moment. I made him stay on the phone. He is going to be fine, but he asked me to make sure that you are not killed because of him. I will fight for you and Wayne, but we must let the kids go James._

_"I am going to pick up the phone and call the negotiator so that you can hear your son's voice, and then we are going to let these kids get out of here."_

He nodded

As promised Olivia called the negotiator, and he went over to the ambulance, and allowed James to talk to his son. Both profusely apologized for letting each other down. Wayne asked his dad to let the kids go so they wouldn't hurt him.

The call ended and he nodded at Olivia. Olivia notified the negotiator that they should prepare for the kids to come out. Once she confirmed she looked at the kids, and asked them to quickly gather their belongings and head outside.

They followed directions with Karen being the last one to go. She looked at her mom. Olivia made eye contact with her daughter to let her know that everything would be okay. She just needed to head out.

Karen asked, _"Are you coming with us?"_

_"I'll be right behind you honey. I need to make sure that James is taken care of, and then I will be on my way."_

Karen was hesitant, but eventually complied and left.

Once all the children were safely outside James turned and looked at Olivia, "_I don't care what happens to me. Just make sure that my family is taken care of Mrs. Grant."_

Olivia promised him.

She made the call that James was ready to surrender, and that she would be staying by his side until he was in the police cruiser.

Officers quickly came in to arrest James. He offered no resistance. The officers were so focused on quickly arresting him that no one made sure that the safety was on the gun. A young rookie officer sat the gun down without checking it, and before they knew it the gun went off.

More officers rushed in to find out what was going on including the negotiator. They were stunned at what they saw. They assumed that the gunman had shot at their officer, but he was in handcuffs.

On the ground bleeding was none other the person that had put her life on the life for the sake of not only her child but all the children in the classroom.

Olivia Grant had been shot, and he had a feeling that there would be hell to pay when it was all said and done.

They quickly rushed her to an ambulance, and tried to shield her body so Karen wouldn't see her. It was no use. Karen knew it was her mom, and she freaked out. Jerry was just walking up when he saw his sister. Just as he got to his sister to see what she was so upset about he sees his mom being wheeled out on a stretcher, and she is bleeding and is in distress.

He wants to panic, but he knew he had to remain strong for his sister. He insisted on his sister riding in the ambulance with their mom. He assured Karen he was right behind her in the car. He told her to remain as calm as possible so she wouldn't worry mom too much which calmed Karen down.

He made it to his car, and placed a call he never wanted to do again.

His dad answered, _"__Son, I thought you had practice…"_

Jerry was quiet. Silent tears falling down his face

Fitz sat up in his chair. Something wasn't right, "_Jerry, what's wrong?"_

Jerry finally summoned the courage to say what he needed to say, "_Dad. Something happened at school, and mom came. I don't know all the details. All I know is that mom was shot. She is on the way to the hospital__**. (Tears freely flowing now).**__I insisted they allow Karen to go with her, and I made sure to calm Karen down."_

Fitz was already out the door. Tom could tell something happened so he had rushed out to get a car to drive Fitz.

"_Son, I am on my way. Do you need me to pick you up?"_

_"__No dad. I am close to the hospital. I am scared dad. I had to remain calm for mom and Karen, but I am scared. I need for mom and Paislee to be okay."_

Fitz's heart was breaking right now. Not only was his wife shot, and he had no idea why, but his children had been in danger. That would be the only reason Olivia came to the school.

_"__Son, you did good and I am proud of you. I know you are scared, and so am I. My gut says your mom will be fine. I'll be at the hospital soon son."_

_"__Okay dad."_

Fitz hung up the phone. As he looked out the window silent tears fell down his face. He hoped that he was right. He hoped that his wife and daughter would be okay. He couldn't take losing either one of them at the present time.

**A/N-I know you guys hate me, but I am stopping there. Next time you will find out the fate of Olivia and her unborn daughter as well as the fallout from the incident at the school. **

**Check out my twitter account for pictures kimberl17711667**


	17. It's Handled

**A/N-I decided to go ahead and put you guys out of your misery. Enjoy. **

**Happy Scandal Thursday. For those of you still watching the show I hope that you enjoyed tonight's episode. Although I live on the East Coast in North Carolina I have not seen tonight's episode, because I work second shift and don't get off until eleven. I am posting these updates from work for you guys. Enjoy.**

In the ambulance, Karen sat back and watched them work on her mom. She learned that her mom had been shot in the leg. While it was a pretty nasty injury it was not what was concerning them.

A combination of being shot, and the stress of the hostage situation had sent Olivia's blood pressure through the roof. She and the baby were in destress.

When they arrived at the hospital she was immediately taken back. Fitz, Tom, and Jerry all arrived within minutes of each other.

They saw Karen just standing in the middle of the hospital hallway looking lost. They were worried about Olivia and the baby, but Fitz &amp; Jerry were equally concerned about Karen. They had never seen her this despondent before. Even when Olivia was hurt back in Washington. They could only assume because she had not spent as much time with Olivia. Olivia was just her dad's girlfriend at the time who cared about his kids. Now she was their mom. A whole new level of emotions.

Fitz walked over to his daughter. At first, she wouldn't move, but finally she fell into his arms and began to sob. He could make out that she was scared.

Before she could say anything, Olivia's doctor walked out. She wearily smiled at Fitz, "_I was about to head home when I received the call that Olivia was on the way in. The gun went off and shot her in leg. It did not cause any major structural damage the orthopedic doctor said. We need to remove the bullet, and she will be in a cast for a couple of weeks. She will fully recover. The stress of the situation has sent her blood pressure through the roof, and right now we are working to get it under control. Once we do then we will go in. We will remove the bullet, and I think it is best if we go ahead and take Paislee. She will be almost a month early, and she may have to spend a short time in the NICU. I don't however see her having any long term affects. She has been in and out of consciousness. She has asked for all of you. Give me a little more time to get her stable, and then I will let you see her before we take her back. Normally, you would have been able to go back when we perform a C-Section, but since this is a dual procedure we can't allow it. I will be taking Paislee out first, so I will come and get you as soon as I am done."_

Fitz understood and thanked the doctor for the update.

As soon as she left Karen broke down again. The trauma of the day was really catching up to her. Jerry decided he would make the calls while his dad was talking with Karen.

He finally pulled her into a room for privacy. After several minutes, she began to calm down. She looked at her dad, _"Why couldn't they just leave Wayne alone? He told me he was getting tired of the crap, but I never thought he was planning to kill himself. If I had known I would have said something to someone."_

Fitz nodded, _"I know you would have..."_

_"Seeing mom in that classroom was scary, but I also felt safe. I have never seen her in work mode. I hear people say how badass she is, but dad she had total control of the situation. From what I can gather from the moment Wayne called her after he took the pills."_

Now that she was calm Fitz felt a little more comfortable asking her, _"Can you tell me what happened?"_

Karen looked at her dad and for the first time she realized that her mom didn't get a chance to call her dad and tell him what happened. She immediately came to the school. Karen knew it was because of her. She wanted to take care of Wayne, but she needed to make sure that she was okay as well.

Karen said, _"Wayne called his dad and apologized to him. He attempted suicide, and that sent his dad over the edge so he came to the school. I think that James knew more than Wayne thought, because he made sure to come when we were in our homeroom class. The main students who were picking on him are in the class. Although he had a gun I never felt like he was planning to hurt us. Even the kids who hurt his son. He just wanted someone to pay attention, and when mom came in the classroom I could see the relief on his face. It was like he knew she would make sure that everything turned out all right. She got Wayne help, and James was able to talk to him for a moment. Once he knew that he was okay he was okay with turning himself in. Mom handled everything. They were so busy trying to get him in handcuffs they didn't make sure that the safety was on the gun. She was trying to be strong even in the ambulance. I could tell she was in pain, and I could tell that something was wrong, and the gun shot was the least of her problems. Dad, I know this sounds horrible, but I never loved Mellie the way I loved mom even when we weren't being nice to you. If this had happened to her I know that I would have felt indifferent. With mom, I feel like my world is so incomplete. I am not ready to live a life without her in it."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"You won't. Your mom is one tough cookie. It is why she made one hell of a lawyer and crisis manager. I know that today has been a scary day all around for you, and I am sorry that you had to experience that. I am also very proud of how strong you are, and I know that your mom was happy to see your face and knowing that her other daughter is safe and sound. There is nothing she wouldn't do for her kids. All three of you are her world, and right now we just have to let the doctors do their job. It is going to be rough for a little bit with your mom being bedridden after having Paislee, but I know that we can get through it."_

_"As long as she and Paislee are okay I don't care what I need to do. I will do it as long as they are okay."_

Jerry stepped into the room,_ "The family is on their way. Lauren will be a little late. She is writing a statement on the family's behalf, and handling a couple of calls before she comes."_

About an hour later the doctor came in and told them that Olivia was stable enough to talk to them for a few moments. They would be taking her to the OR soon.

Fitz sent the kids in ahead of him. He asked the doctor, _"Does she know what is about to happen?"_

_"I think so. Just talk to her. I still need you to sign the papers, because she has only stabilized recently."_

He nodded before signing the papers. When he walked in the room his heart melted at the sight before him. Karen on one side, and Jerry on the other. The care and love they were paying to their mom and unborn sister. Wiping her tears as they fell, and telling her that they were fine. She just needed to worry about herself.

She finally spotted her husband. The kids watched their parents. They had never seen true love before. Watching their parents take in one another, and breathe with each other was something they could only hope to have one day.

Fitz walked over and leaned down and kissed his wife. She held him close. Finally, she pulled back and said, _"Hi..."_

He whispered, _"Hi"_

She looked him in the eyes, _"I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."_

_"Don't ever apologize for being you. If you didn't do what you did a family would have lost their son. A man might would have become a murderer, and other children could have died. Our daughter is safe because of you, and Paislee is going to be fine. She is a fighter like her mom. We just want you to relax, and get better. Other than future deliveries this is the last time I want you in a hospital for injuries. You know I am old. My heart can't take this much excitement."_

Olivia laughed at her husband. They enjoyed a couple more moments together before they took Olivia back.

Once Olivia was put to sleep they immediately went to work. Fifteen minutes in Paislee Maya Grant was born. She weighed 4 pound, 4 ounces, 10 inches long.

The doctor and her team immediately began to treat Paislee. They got her to the NICU. Once she was stabilized she went to find Fitz. For the safety of the former President and his wife an area was set up for them. Tom had made a call, and agents were sent down to protect Paislee. The doctor didn't notice they because they were in scrubs to protect their identity.

She walked into the room where Fitz was sitting with the children, and a group of other people that she had not seen before.

Fitz stood up, _"This is our family."_

She smiled, _"Your daughter is here. She is down at the NICU. She is a little underweight, and her lungs need to be developed a little bit more. Other than that, she is fine. I expect she will spend about two weeks in the hospital before you can take her home, but she should not suffer any long term affects with arriving a little earlier than expected. I am told that they expect to be in there about another hour or so repairing Olivia's leg so I can take you guys down to see Paislee if you would like."_

Cynthia &amp; Simone went over to Fitz, _"You and the kids go down and see the baby. We will stay here just in case anything changes with Olivia. Once she is out of surgery we will go down and see the baby."_

He kissed and hugged them. _"Thank you. I love you."_

_"We love you too."_

Paislee had been put into a room of her own since she was the former President's daughter. It allowed them to protect her better since they could control who went in and out of the room.

Fitz walked in the room. Although she was a little thing she was so beautiful. She had a head full of dark brown hair. Fitz couldn't stop the tears from falling. He turned to look at his other kids, and they were crying too as they looked at their sister for the first time.

Jerry finally whispered, _"I thought it was hard to protect Karen, but Paislee is going to be a heartbreaker."_

Fitz laughed at his son. Karen looked at her, _"Even without seeing her eyes she is the perfect mix of you and mom. At least when she looks in the mirror she will know that she was made from love."_

Fitz pulled Karen into his arms. He waited until she looked at him, "_I can't say whether you were made from love. You know the story, and I don't want to pacify you. What I do know is that I would not be the man in front of you with you or Jerry. Maybe you weren't made from love, but without a shadow of a doubt you are loved. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you."_

She held her dad really tight. Still emotional from everything that happened, _"I know daddy."_

The nurse let them put their finger in and touch Paislee. When Fitz began to rub her hand, and sing to her she immediately calmed down. It was like she knew that was her daddy. She remembered that voice when she was in the womb.

They took pictures so they could show Olivia. It would be at least 24 hours before she got to see her daughter.

They went back up to the waiting room, and showed their family pictures. Lauren had arrived. Fitz could tell that she was tired and worried about her friend. Tom wanted to comfort his wife, but he was on duty.

Fitz said, _"There are two agents outside the door. She needs you right now Tom."_

Tom nodded. When he pulled her into his arms he saw his wife finally break. From the moment, she received the calls she went into business mode. She had done her job. The media had now calmed down, and now she was thinking about her friend. No, her best friend practically her sister. He knew that she was going to be fine. Fitz and the kids had constantly texted her updates, but being here was something different.

Tom showed her a picture of their goddaughter. Lauren smiled, _"I feel for Fitz &amp; Jerry_"

Tom laughed, "_Yeah, they have already had that conversation. She is going to be fine. When it is all said, and done that school is going to feel their pain."_

Lauren nodded,_ "I know. The principal has called several times. Fitz told me to tell them that he would deal with them once he made sure that his wife and daughter were fine, but not to expect to see the other two back in the class anytime soon."_

Tom nodded

A short time later the orthopedic surgeon came out, and told them that the surgery was complete. It took a bit longer than they thought because of a previous injury. She needed a blood transfusion, but the recovery time was still the same. She would be in the hospital longer than expected due to the transfusion. They wouldn't recommend that she breast feed.

A hour later Fitz walked into her room. She was still heavily medicated since she had two medical procedures.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"Hi honey!"_

She looked at her husband. He caressed her cheek, _"She is here and she is going to be fine. She is a little thing, and her lungs need to be developed more. Other than that, she is perfect. Just rest up tonight, and sometime tomorrow we will try to get you down there to see her."_

_"I'm sorry again for putting her in harm's way."_

_"You didn't. Things happened. Not what we wanted to happen, but I knew who I married. I wouldn't expect any less from you. Besides it is not like you threw yourself in front of a bullet. It was a mistake made by an officer who was so busy trying to arrest some one that he forgot to follow procedures."_

She nodded. Before she went back to sleep, _"When I am better I have to finish this. I need to make this right for Wayne and James. James was wrong, but if I was in his shoes I might would have done the same thing."_

Fitz squeezed her hand to get her to calm down. She finally looked at her husband. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Before he pulled back he whispered in her ear, _"I want you to rest, and focus on getting better. We will get Paislee all fattened up so she can come home. I will make some calls, and get James a good attorney to handle his legal case. You can handle the rest, and I will help you. I promise. Now sleep baby."_

She nodded, "_I love you Fitz!"_

_"I love you more Olivia!"_

As soon as Olivia was asleep he stepped out into the hallway, and made a call. One of his college buddies was a top criminal attorney. He called him, and brought him up to speed. Fitz told him that he would pay for his services.

Fitz needed to go home, and get some clothes for everyone. Although he knew the family would support their decision he didn't want to bring it up so he didn't tell anyone that he was stopping by the jail. He wanted James to know that they hired the attorney so he would cooperate with him.

Before he left the hospital, he made one stop. He wanted to check on Wayne. His mom Jean was heading back to the room when she saw Fitz. She didn't know what to say considering her husband had held Karen hostage.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Jean, I am not upset with you or even your husband."_

Jean nodded,_ "I am so sorry that Mrs. Grant was hurt. How is she?"_

_"She will be fine in time. She had to have surgery on her leg, and her blood pressure had put the baby in distress so she was taken by an emergency C-section."_

Jean began to cry.

Fitz hugged her, _"She will be fine. She just has to grow some, and develop her lungs. Nothing too bad."_

_"I don't know if she wants to see me, but please let her know that she is in my thoughts and prayers."_

Fitz nodded, "_I have no doubt that she would love to see you. Olivia is going to represent your family, and deal with the school when she gets better. As far as the criminal case is concerned I just called a friend of mine and retained his services. He is one of the best in the state. We are not abandoning your family."_

Jean looked at Fitz in shock, _"We are on your side. Do you mind if I speak to your son for a moment?"_

_"No, he should be awake."_

Fitz stepped in the room. Wayne was up. You could tell that he was still sad, and the weight of the world was on his shoulders. You could see that he felt responsible for everything that happened.

He went over to Wayne who immediately burst into tears. He saw Jean come into the room, but he just looked at her. She knew that look. Her husband gave her that look when he wanted to talk to their son man to man. She decided to step out of the room.

Fitz had Wayne to look at him, _"Wayne, I know you feel awful. I am not going to tell you not to feel bad. What I am going to tell you is that my wife and I understand that you felt you had no way out. Your dad felt helpless. Sure, things could have been handled differently, but they weren't. Mrs. Grant is not upset with you, and neither am I."_

_"How can you say that? I am the reason that your daughter was held hostage?"_

_"Maybe, but the school should have stopped you from being bullied so there is plenty of blame to go around. We are going to work on getting your dad the best deal possible. I am sure he will spend some time in prison, but we are hoping that mitigating circumstances will shorten that sentence. We are also representing you when it comes to the school. I need you to do something for your dad, mom, and me."_

_"What is that?"_

_"Take this time to get better. You have a lot of life left, and you are going to college and make something of yourself even if I must pay for it. You are going to use this situation as the turning point in your life. I will help you, but you have to help yourself first."_

Wayne looked Fitz in the eye, _"I will do that sir. Please just help my dad. I don't want him to die in prison for loving me."_

_"We will do our best. I promise you."_

_"I will do the same Mr. Grant."_

Tom &amp; Fitz quickly packed the bags. He knew that the kids wouldn't want to leave the hospital, and he didn't have the heart to make them. Lucky for them the hospital had a hotel that was adjacent to it. He had messaged Lauren, and she said she would call and reserve several rooms for them. They were coming up on a short break from school. After he talked with Olivia once she wasn't so drugged up they would decide how to proceed from there.

They made a stop at a baby store, and got Paislee some preemie outfits.

Finally, they made it to the jail where his friend was waiting. He had already notified the jail that he was James's lawyer.

When James was brought in the room he was surprised to see Fitz sitting there. He just knew that Fitz had called in some favors to come hurt him for what happened to his wife.

James was about to speak when Fitz stopped him, _"Olivia is going to be fine. She had surgery to repair her leg, and our daughter was born a little early but she will be all right. I can't say that I am not mad at you, because deep down I am just a little. However, I am angrier at the school for letting your son down. My wife promised to help you, and I promised her I would help her if she concentrated on getting better. This is my friend, and one of the top criminal defense attorneys in the state. I am on your side. I just need you to trust us, and do what we say."_

James simply nodded. He was unsure how to respond, _"Fitz grabbed his hand. We will use our resources to get you the best deal possible. You will spend time in prison, but we are going to fight for a reduced sentence. While you are gone, I will help you with your son. I told him that he is going to college. You didn't do what you did for him to throw his life away over some punks. You didn't pull the trigger that hurt my wife. Don't spend your time in here feeling guilty. Fight for your family, because we are. Don't let everything my wife went through today, and in the future, go in vain. If you do that then the anger I have towards you will disappear."_

James looked him in the eyes and stuck his hand out. Fitz grabbed his hand, _"You have my word."_

Fitz nodded, "_We are friends. Please call me Fitz."_

_"I thought that ended after today."_

_"Nope, it is just beginning…"_

Fitz made it back to the hospital. He was told that his wife had been asking for him. Lauren had told him that she called the hotel across the street from the hospital and reserved rooms for everyone. Fitz thanked her, and told the kids to go to their room and rest. Tom had their bags.

He walked in the room, and saw his wife. He walked over and she opened her eyes, "_Are you okay?"_

Fitz laughed,_ "I think I should be asking you that question."_

_"I am fine. The kids showed me the pictures. She is beautiful Fitz."_

_"That she is. She is everything that I dreamed she would be and more."_

_"The doctor came and talked to me. She assured me that she thinks she is going to be fine."_

_"Just like her mama."_

_"I won't be able to breastfeed her, because of the medicines. That makes me a little sad, but there is always the next time."_

_"I agree. I am glad that you are not too upset."_

_"No, I think today taught me a lot. When I looked in James's eyes I saw defeat. You know the first thing I thought about was you. I thought about all the years you felt defeated, and that made me sad. I want to say that I regret today, but I don't. I regret that I didn't step in sooner. I regret that I allowed so much time to pass before we got it together. I realized how much I loved Karen &amp; Jerry. I know that I say it, and I try to show them, but the thought of something happening to them scared me. I hope they know how much I love them."_

Fitz pulled up a chair to sit close to her, _"They know. I think today we all realized how much we love and treasure each other. I talked to Karen when we got to the hospital."_

Olivia got teary eyed, _"Is she mad at me?"_

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "Absolutely not, and I am not saying that just to pacify you. Today showed us how much we really love each other, and how close we all are. Not just the kids, but our whole family. That includes Lauren and Tom. While today was scary it solidified how much we all love and need each other."_

Olivia agreed, _"Where did you go?"_

_"I went home to get clothes for all of us. I stopped by and got Paislee some preemie clothes, because she is too cute to be in a plain pink onesie. She has to be as stylish as her mom."_

Olivia laughed

_"I also placed a call to a friend, and retained James an attorney to defend his criminal charges. I stopped to check on Wayne and Jean."_

_"How are they?"_

_"As good as you can expect. Wayne is feeling a lot of guilt, and I can understand. At the end of the day he is still a child."_

_"I agree. Until this is resolved I don't want the kids back at that school. I know that they want to graduate with their friends, and I know I can make that happen. I just hope they trust me."_

_"Do you plan on Poping somebody?"_

_"For sure…"_

Fitz laughed, _"Since it is not me I am okay with that."_

Olivia laughed.

Olivia ended up spending a week in the hospital before being released. On her last day in the hospital she got to hold her daughter for the first time. It was a moment that they would never forget.

Olivia looked up at her husband, _"I think our daughter would like to be held by her daddy now."_

Tom took over recording so that Fitz could hold Paislee for the first time. Finally, the kids got to hold their little sister for the first time. Paislee completed them all in a way that they couldn't explain.

It was bittersweet to go home without her, but they were only home without her for a week before she was released as well from the hospital.

Fitz had purchased a bassinette to put in their room since Olivia was in a cast. He bought a dorm size refrigerator, and put it in their room to store milk in.

Fitz &amp; Olivia came up with a schedule so she could recover, but still take care of Paislee. Cynthia &amp; Simone stepped up. They were enjoying their new granddaughter.

In addition to adjusting to the baby being in the house Olivia was working on James's case. Between his lawyer and Olivia, they had presented the prosecutor with plenty of evidence showing mitigating factors on why he should receive a reduced sentence.

The only parents who were pushing for a tougher sentence were the bully's parents, and that pissed Olivia off. She would deal with them in time, but it was more important to handle James's criminal case first.

Wayne spent some time in a treatment facility paid for by the Grant family. Once he was released to go home they arranged for him to use the same tutor that was working with Karen &amp; Jerry.

Olivia had talked to the kids, and neither of them put up a fuss when she told them that she was pulling them out of school until they resolved some issues.

They were set to go to court next week for his sentencing since he had plead guilty to the charges. It was going to be up to the judge to decide what his sentence was, but the prosecutor recommended that he serve ten years which was light. He was looking at 40-60 years.

Olivia had been up half of the night with Paislee so he had gotten up early, and took her out the room so she wouldn't wake up her mom.

Fitz was sitting in the family room holding her. She was truly a daddy's girl. Fitz cried like a baby when she opened her eyes for the first time. She had her mom's hazel brown eyes.

Karen, Jerry, and Wayne walked into the room. Karen &amp; Jerry quickly learned that while their parents focused more on Paislee because she was a baby they still loved and doted on them. Especially Olivia, but it was starting to catch up with her. She was trying to do too much so they put a plan in place that would force her to relax some.

Fitz smiled at the kids, "_How are your classes going?"_

_"Good..."_

_"Here is your sister. I am going to fix your mom some breakfast, and take her medicine to her. Do you guys need me for anything?"_

The kids shook their head.

Thirty minutes later he walked into their room. Olivia was just beginning to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she jumped up when she saw how bright it was outside.

Fitz said, _"She is fine. I fed and changed her diaper. We spent quality time talking about what was going on in the world this morning. Now she is with her siblings, and she will be asleep soon."_

_"Why did you let me sleep so late?"_

_"You needed it. You just had a baby a month ago. You are trying to take care of the house, me, three sometimes four kids, and work on the case. Let's not forget you are still healing."_

She was unsure what to say. She knew when her husband put that extra base in his voice he was serious. She said the only thing that came to her mind, "_I'm sorry!"_

_"There is no need to be sorry honey. You don't have to do it all. You have nothing to prove. For heaven's sake, you gave birth and had surgery on the same day. All I ask is that you relax a little bit. Let me be your husband. Allow the kids to help you. Let Mama Cynthia and Mama Simone in."_

Olivia agreed. He was surprised that she didn't argue with him more, but was glad that she didn't. She was still exhausted, and was in some pain so she decided to take a pain pill.

Fitz took her plate, "Rest baby. We got you."

"I love you Fitz."

"Love you more babe."

Olivia slept the morning away. It was early afternoon before she woke up, and it was to the smell of food.

She opened her eyes as Mama Simone was walking in the door.

_"Mama, can you help me take a shower? I don't want to bother Fitz."_

_"Sure honey..."_

Simone helped Olivia shower and wash her hair. Once she was back in bed she handed her some lunch.

Olivia thanked her. She grabbed her aunt's hand,_ "If you felt like I was trying to shut you out that was not my intention. I forget sometimes that I am not alone, and Fitz or one of the kids reminds me. I appreciate you and Mama Cynt. I want you here. I love you."_

_"Oh, honey I love you too. I know that this is all new to you, and I know that although you love Karen and Jerry having a newborn is an experience in itself. You are doing an amazing job. Just knowing that asking for help or allowing others to help is not a sign of weakness."_

_"You are right Mama. I will get better."_

Olivia finished her lunch, and was ready to get out of the bed. She moved to the scooter that Fitz bought her. At first, she thought it was dumb, but in the end, she loved it. It gave her freedom to move around in the house. It was also faster than a wheelchair.

She saw that Wayne was getting ready to leave. He turned when he heard her. He smiled, "_Hi Mrs. Grant."_

_"Hi honey. How was class?"_

_"It was good. I need to head home, and check on mom before I go to work."_

_"How is Jean? She is good. Especially since we get to video chat with dad. Thank you for putting the money on the books for him to do that. It seems to really have lifted mom's spirits."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Good, we are going to get through this. I know your mom misses him, and I wish I could do more."_

_"You are doing more than enough."_

She talked with Wayne for a few more moments before he headed out. She went into the family room where she found Karen &amp; Jerry playing with their sister. Olivia could tell that her daughter knew their voices. Her daddy's voice was her favorite, but it was clear that she was going to have Karen &amp; Jerry wrapped around her finger as well. She found such joy seeing her three children together. It calmed her in a way that she couldn't explain.

She finally went into the room. The kids looked up at her,_ "Hi mom"_

_"Hi kiddos. How is your day going?"_

_"Good, we finished with class not too long ago. Dad needed to handle some business with Mrs. Lauren so we decided to spend some time with our sister."_

_"Can I join you?"_

_"Of course."_

She moved from the scooter to the sofa. Karen handed her Paislee, and they sat on each side of her. They laid their head on her shoulders why she hummed Paislee to sleep.

Fitz &amp; Lauren had made it back to the house. Both were stunned silent as they looked on. All three kids were relaxed and happy in their mom's arms. When she realized that she had put all three kids to sleep she simply laid back, and kissed all their foreheads.

She looked up at her husband. He winked at her. She winked back, and he walked out the room.

A week later they were in court for James's sentencing. The case had garnered a lot of press, and most of it was in James's favor. The judge listened to all the testimony. The judge ended up accepting the Prosecutor's recommendation. He was given ten years, and would be required to serve at least five years before he was eligible for parole. He was also assigned a prison that was close so that Jean and Wayne could visit him regularly. He would miss his son's high school graduation, but not college.

Before being escorted out he was allowed to hug his wife and son. He turned and looked at Olivia, _"Thank you..."_

Olivia nodded, _"I am not done yet. Just stay out of trouble so you can get out and back home as quickly as possible. Fitz &amp; I will continue to help out."_

James nodded

Two weeks later Olivia had her cast removed. She couldn't wear heels, and needed some light physical therapy. Her recovery was going well.

She was in the car with Fitz. They were headed to the school to meet with the board, and the parents of the children that were bullying Wayne. The Principal had contacted them several times, and Fitz stated that he wouldn't entertain any conversation until his wife was better. That allowed Olivia time to not only recover, but pull together her case.

The parents were sitting together on one side, and although they were large donors. None of them had the influence that Fitz &amp; Olivia did. It was clear when the couple walked in the door they were going to have some problems.

The meeting was called to order. The board went over the reason for the meeting, and wanted to see what kind of resolution they could come to that would make everyone happy.

Olivia chuckled.

One of the parents said, "_Did someone say something funny Mrs. Grant?"_

Olivia looked up. Fitz could tell by the look on her face that she was pissed. He sat back, and got ready to enjoy the show.

She looked him in the eye, "_As a matter of fact I find you funny. I find all of you sitting there defending your children's actions funny. Just because you have money doesn't give you or your children the right to treat those beneath you like they are dirt on the ground. While I don't condone James's actions I understand, but the actions of your children are downright deplorable."_

_"With all due respect, Mrs. Grant…"_

_"No need to try and show respect now. I selected this private school, because I was told it was the best. Not only did this school have excellent teachers, but it would show my children how to be respectable members of society. Imagine my surprise when my daughter comes home upset. There is no way that no adults knew what was going on, and all of you knew what your children were doing. I know that because when it was reported to the office you all were called, and you threatened to pull your donations if your children were suspended. You were concerned about your children, but you didn't care about Wayne. Why is that? Oh, I know because his parent's bank account doesn't have as many zeros as yours. Well that is about to change."_

The head of the board asked, _"What do you mean?"_

Olivia didn't have to answer. She had timed it perfectly, because a woman walked in and served the board as well as all the parents.

Olivia had filed a lawsuit against the school as well as the parents. The suit was asking for fifteen million in compensation between all parties, and the Principal to be fired for not protecting the students. There was also a provision that stated that if the case went to trial then other parties would join in, and make it a class action lawsuit. Jean &amp; Wayne were the only ones that needed the money, but if it went to court other parents were willing to get involved although many believed it wouldn't get that far."

Olivia looked at the board, _"I am not going to sit here and beg anyone to do the right thing. What I will say is that my husband is the former President of the United States. He comes from old money, but he still believes in treating people with respect. "You all are worried about your children, but none of you are worried about the young man who was so tired of being bullied so he tried to take his own life. I have watched you talk about the trauma that your children went through, and I don't want to diminish that. That being said it would have never happened if your children had treated Wayne like a human being. So, you will have to forgive me if I don't have a lot of sympathy for them. Let's not forget that our daughter was in that room."_

One of the other parents said, _"Mrs. Grant, Karen is not your biological daughter? I am not sure..."_

Olivia had moved so fast that even Fitz was unable to catch her. The woman stepped back, and realized that she was right in front of a wall.

_"5-Karen Grant is my daughter until the day I die, and she will still be my daughter. If I ever hear anything differently you will wish you were never born to feel my rath._

_4-Your reasoning for pointing out that she is not my biological daughter makes you even more pathetic than I thought, and makes me wonder if you have some physiological issues that you should see someone about._

_3-You are a selfish, rich, entitled bitch that always gets her way, but I am about to show you why you should never come for me or those that I love._

_2-Now that you have shown your true colors. I am about to show you mine. You all had seven days to respond, but now you have 24 hours before I take this meeting to the media, and show them exactly who you all are..._

_1-So now if you are not sure why I am here let me remind you. My name is Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant, and you fucked with the wrong children. As of now you are on the clock, and in addition to this suit that money that my husband pledged has also been cancelled until this is resolved. That new wing you were about to build is now on hold."_

She looked at her husband who had a smirk on his face. He handed her purse to her, before opening the door. They were all expecting him to say something.

The head of the board said, _"Mr. President, you don't have anything to add?"_

He turned and looked at him, _"Nope, I think my wife has about covered it all. I will say I would take her threats seriously. In this state only one party must have consent to record, and well we consent. While this has been entertaining, our children are waiting for us at home, and that nice young man that you guys blew off."_

With that Fitz &amp; Olivia left.

When they got in the car Fitz looked at his wife, _"Are you okay?"_

_"More than okay. Let's go home to our children."_

The next day they received a call from all parties ready to settle. Olivia made it clear that she wasn't taking anything less than the 15 million. If they went to court she would ask for me since it would be a larger suit.

Olivia ended up working for almost 24 hours straight to settle the suit. All of Olivia's demands were met. She had never disclosed to Wayne, Jean, and James how much she was suing the school for. James &amp; Jean just wanted to take care of their family, make sure that Wayne went college, and maybe put some up for a rainy day if they could. Most importantly they wanted their son to return to school under different circumstances. Olivia had achieved that and more.

Two weeks later they had invited them over for dinner to deliver the news. Olivia was in the nursery. Fitz had given Paislee a bath, and now she is putting her night clothes on so she could feed her. She would be sleep for most of dinner, but Tom &amp; Lauren had agreed to watch her should she wake up.

She looked at her daughter who now smiled at her. Olivia was enjoying these milestones that she didn't get to have with Jerry &amp; Karen.

She kissed her daughter's forehead, _"Did you have fun in there with your dad?"_

She smiled

Olivia laughed, "_I know you did, and I know if you smiled at him like you are smiling at me that he let you stay in the water longer. The only reason mommy is not mad is because you like the water like me."_

_"She is not spilling all of our secrets. That is between her and I."_

Olivia laughed at her husband. He walked over and kissed their foreheads._ "Do you need any help?"_

_"No honey we are fine. Go ahead and get dressed. Wayne &amp; Jean are downstairs, and James will be calling in soon."_

_"Okay..."_

An hour later they were in the family room. Cynthia &amp; Simone were finishing the dinner while they talked with them.

Fitz looked at Olivia. She knew that look. This was her show, and he wasn't stealing her thunder. She had brokered this deal.

She heard her computer go off. She clicked the button and James popped up. She smiled, _"How are you this evening James?"_

_"I am doing well Olivia. Thank you for the money that you and Fitz put on the books. I signed up for some classes to get my GED. I'll never be as smart as my son, but I won't embarrass him either."_

_"You aren't an embarrassment dad."_

Olivia turned the computer so he could see his wife and son. He smiled,_ "Hi guys, I didn't know you were having dinner with the Grant's tonight."_

Jean nodded, _"We are here quite often. Cynthia, Simone, and Olivia are fattening me up."_

_"Well that is good You are beautiful, but the few pounds look good on you too honey."_

She smiled at her husband's compliment.

Olivia said, _"There is a specific reason I wanted you all here tonight, and for James to call in. As you know I promised James the day he went to school that I would make sure that you guys were taken care of, and I have done that. First, the Principal has been relieved of his duties. Several teachers were disciplined and two were let go. The board has agreed to put new training in place, and Fitz and I put a condition on the money that we gave to the school. We would still pay for the expansion, but they had to double the number of scholarships they gave to under privileged students for the next ten years."_

They were impressed with what Olivia has done.

_"Wayne will not be receiving a scholarship anymore, because my husband promised James he was taken care of. Despite the last part I am about to tell you Fitz has informed Wayne that anything not covered by a scholarship or grant when he goes to college we will cover. That means he has no reason not to walk out a college graduate."_

James was trying to keep it together, "_Fitz &amp; Olivia, thank you for taking care of my family. Karen, I am sorry for the position I put you in that day. I have apologized to your parents, and I apologized in court, but I wanted to apologize to you. You were his first true friend, and then Jerry. You really are special."_

_"Thank you for apologizing. It is okay. Mom has taught me that what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. Besides, I wasn't always this good person. Mom &amp; dad put in the work. Not too long ago I was probably one of those kids. I am just glad that I am better than that."_

Olivia nodded, _"You are honey."_

Fitz agreed

Olivia continued, _"The final part of this is financial compensation. I asked for a judgement between the school and the student's family of 15 million dollars. If we went to court it would have been more. We worked out an agreement. You three will receive 15 million dollars to be split 50/50. Wayne get 7.5 million that is going in a trust. He will get half a million when he turns 18, and the rest is split between is 21st and 25th birthday. The other half goes to you Jean &amp; James. I have the check here. You can use it as you please. Our accountant is more than willing to sit down with you, and advise you but that is up to you."_

They looked at the three of them who went from shock to joy in minutes. They couldn't believe that Olivia had gotten them this much money after all she had done for them.

James was the first one to compose himself,_ "Thank you again Olivia for keeping your promise to me. It is clear that you have gone above and beyond. I appreciate all you done, and I think that Jean would agree that we need to pay for your services."_

Jean nodded

_"I appreciate that you are not taking advantage of me, but I didn't do this for money. We have more than enough. This was about righting a wrong. No amount of money can make things right, but now your future is a lot brighter. I know you wanted to take some more classes James in business so you could possible start your own business. Do that. Our friendship is not ending now that this is resolved. You are not a charity case. You are our friends. We want you around."_

Jean finally found her voice, _"Thank you Olivia. I don't always say a lot, because my dad use to beat me for speaking out of turn. James saved me, but I still cower at times. It has been nice to have you in my corner. Talking with you allowed me to see how I was letting life pass me by, and if only I had the strength to speak sooner my son might have come to me. After all I was the one he saw all the time. I don't think I have said it a lot or shown it, but I really appreciate everything that you all have done for us. It means the world to us that you saved our son. That you saved my husband from dying in prison, and that you have given me my voice back."_

Olivia &amp; Jean shared a long embrace. They talked with James a few more minutes before they got off the phone. Cynthia came in to let them know that dinner was ready.

As they were sitting down Fitz heard his daughter crying. He headed to the nursery where he saw Lauren. She looked at him apologetically, "_I am so sorry. Normally, she doesn't fuss so much."_

Fitz smiled, _"That is okay. We were just about to sit down for dinner. Why don't you grab Tom, and head down to join us for dinner? I'll take of missy."_

Fitz took Paislee in his arms, and sat down in the rocking chair, _"What's wrong with daddy's little girl?"_

She quickly quiets down. Olivia had been standing at the door the entire time, _"She is spoiled!"_

Fitz looked at his wife. She walked over and their daughter began to laugh when she heard her mom's voice. Olivia shook her head, _"I can't believe my daughter is laughing at me."_

Fitz just shook his head. She sat down on the ottoman, and leaned into her husband. She began to hum, and he rocked. In no time their daughter was knocked out again.

Fitz whispered, _"Yeah, she might be spoiled, but I think in this moment she just wanted us."_

Olivia looked at husband. She leaned up and kissed him, "I am okay with that. Now let's go enjoy our other kids, family, and friends."

_"Absolutely…"_

**A/N-I hope that took everyone off the ledge. Next up is Jerry's graduation**.


End file.
